Can't Be Tamed
by UConfuseMe
Summary: In a world where vampires own witches as their slaves, one witch refuses to give into the stereotype giving one Damon Salvatore a run for his reputation of destruction. Bamon.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Well I decided I wanted to write another Bamon that has nothing to do with my other stories. It's definitely AU and some characters attitudes may be a little OOC...but enjoy it anyways!_

Summary: In a world where vampires own witches as their slaves, one witch refuses to give into the stereotype giving one Damon Salvatore a run for his reputation of destruction. Bamon.

Can't Be Tamed

"She's disobedient, rude, and...and...I can't fucking deal with her!"

Bonnie Bennett sat in her cell as she listened to her current vampire master snap off to the man who sold her to him. It was a good two weeks that she stayed in the house with Master Washington, a 100 year old vampire with the looks of a 30 year old middle aged man. He had commanded her to do so many things once brought to his house but being the stubborn witch she was, she wouldn't do it. No matter how many beatings she got.

"Sir, I assure you we can teach her to be..."

"She's a damn teenager! She's too old to be taught!" Washington snapped, his light green eyes darkening at the shaking man in front of him. "I told you I wanted a younger witch and this was the youngest you had? She talks back...she's gone through puberty and all that horrible stuff humans go through these days!"

The man paled and shook his head, "I'm sorry but...she's all I have left. No one wants her and those who do take her bring her back. I think we should talk to Klaus about her..."

At the mention of Klaus the vampire grinned. "Ahh yes...Klaus." He turned to stare at Bonnie who was sitting in the corner of her cell. "He'll teach her a lesson or two. If it weren't for that stupid rule of vampires not being allowed to kill witches I swear I'd have her pretty little head on my dresser right now."

Bonnie glared back at him in return. "I wanna see you try. I'd have your fucking heart on a stake."

Taken aback by her words, both the man and vampire stared at her in disbelief. How one witch, as small as she was, could be so rude and brave was beyond them. They thought all witches had come to except their fate as eternal slaves to the undead.

"Do something with her please or I'll be forced to drain her myself, Mr. Gilbert." The vampire sneered, his eyes still locked on Bonnie's cold hazel ones. "Maybe Klaus will come to his senses and have you burned at the stake. Never in my many years of living have I met such a bitch of a witch."

"How clever of you." Bonnie replied back sarcastically.

"Bonnie!"

"I'll see you later, John Gilbert." Washington said finally. He placed his hat on and began to walk towards the door, "Make sure you beat some sense into that one."

"Sure thing, Mr. Washington." John replied before watching the vampire walk out his shop. Finally he turned to stare back at the witch and sigh heavily. He really didn't enjoy his job of selling witches to vampires but it was in the family for centuries. It gave the Gilberts a name around Mystic Falls and stopped vampires from messing with his family. "Bonnie...why can't you just be nice to one of these vampires I give you to? Most of them will treat you with respect and..."

"Until they want something from me. Until they want me to work my magic to harm someone else. I'm no one's slave, John." She interrupted angrily. It was like this every time she came back to the Gilbert residence, John would try to tell her to be more obedient and she would argue that she would never change for any vampire.

"You gotta get over to what happened to your family, Bonnie. They're all gone now and if you don't wanna die too..."

"I rather die than be here."

John sighed once again then turned towards the stairs. "Elena! I need you to come down here and clean this witch up for me please!" A pause. "Elena!"

"I told you I'm not helping you with any of that stuff!" A voice from upstairs yelled. "Have Jeremy help you in your quest to mistreat witches!"

John rolled his eyes, not expecting anything less from his daughter. He swore her and Bonnie were one in the same, both with that rebellious attitudes he hated so much. "It's Bonnie, Elena. She's back!" He didn't have to say another word, Elena was soon hurrying down the stairs and towards the cell that held the witch.

"You locked her up? Get her out of here!" Elena demanded and she tugged on the barred door.

Elena Gilbert. John Gilbert's eldest and only daughter. She was a beautiful seventeen year old with long brown hair, big doe eyes, and flawless skin. Bonnie almost envied her, but her life was no better. She was also forced into the business of selling witches by her parents and Bonnie could tell it killed her inside to do something so cruel.

"Here." John tossed her the keys and turned away. "You deal with her for now. I gotta contact Klaus."

* * *

><p>"You consistently mess with the werewolves knowing it took us centuries to have a truce with them!"<p>

Damon Salvatore grinned and looked around the dimly lit room as Elijah continued to scold him in front of the other vampires. This wasn't the first time he's gotten in trouble for picking a fight with a werewolf, and this wouldn't be the last. He hated those creatures with a passion, and he wasn't one for rules.

"Are you even listening to me?" Elijah yelled, his dark eyes filled with anger as he stared at Damon.

"Yes, sir, he's listening." Stefan Salvatore quickly spoke up for his older brother. "He understands what he's done is wrong and..."

"I don't need you speaking for your brother, Stefan!" Elijah interrupted harshly. "I'm tired of you bailing him out of everything wreckless he does! It's time he owned up and took his punishment. He's lucky I'm to deal with him and not Klaus..."

"You think I give a flying fuck if any of you 'originals' deal with me? I mean I've already died once...what's the worst you can do?" Damon spoke up, grinning. He knew Elijah could tell he was challenging him and he knew Stefan was having a panic attack next to him. "Wolf boy was being a dick so I had to put him in his place. He disrespected me first."

Elijah stared at the younger vampire in disbelief while the other vampires around snickered and whispered to each other. He was use to Damon's smart mouth and rule bending but this was starting to become too much. The more he bothered the wolves the more they would begin to act out and attack vampires when they had a chance. It did help that most vampires had witches on their side but the point of the truce was that both vampires and werewolves could live among each other.

"You're a pathetic waste of afterlife." Elijah replied. "I should have you burned alive right now but I know that won't solve anything. You probably welcome death...have been for years. You just don't have it in you to take that damn ring off and walk into the sunlight yourself. Coward."

Damon's face went demonic as he saw his brother's silent pleads for him to calm down. But once he became hot headed there was no stopping him. "I'll show you a fucking coward!" He hissed before speeding towards Elijah, only to be thrown back with a flick of his wrist. He was tossed roughly into the wall, breaking various tables in the process.

"You think you can attack me? Me? Seriously though, Damon, this is becoming redundant." Elijah laughed as the other vampires around him snickered at Damon's expense. "I think your embarrassment is punishment enough..."

The doors opened, bringing some light into the dusty old bar. The vampires all stared in anger and confusion as a man walked into the room with a chained girl. She wore a long dirty old torn up white dress, her wavy dark brown hair down and a mess, with head down looking towards the floor.

"Who dare interrupts me?" Elijah asked angrily, glaring at the man who began to pale and glance around at the vampires who stepped towards him and the girl.

"J-John Gilbert, sir...Klaus told me to bring this witch to you. He said you would know what to do with her."

Elijah eyed the man then the young witch next to him. "Head up, witch." He commanded causing the other vampires to focus their attention on her. "I would like to see your face before I hear of the things you've done to wrong the vampire community."

Bonnie looked up at him, her hazel eyes sparkling in the dark from the tears. She bit her bottom lip as she felt everyone in the room go silent and felt all immortal eyes on her. She wanted do nothing but set them all on fire. She hated them. Each and every one of them.

"Such a pretty face." Elijah spoke finally. In mere seconds he was in front of her, caressing her cheek. "What has this lovely creature done that is so horrible that Klaus has to send her to me to be punished, huh?"

"Bonnie!" Bonnie turned to see Elena running up to her, throwing her arms around her small frame. "Please...please don't hurt her! We can find her a nice place to be at...she'll be good I promise..."

John stared at his daughter, "Elena! I told you to wait in the damn car..."

Elijah looked at the scene with amusement until a thought hit him. He stepped back from the witch and eyed her carefully. "Wait...Bonnie Bennett? As in the last of the Bennett line? You're the rude little witch I've been hearing so much about? You killed about two of your masters before and refuse to listen to anyone else who has bought you."

Bonnie finally met his eyes. "That'll be me."

He laughed, looking around the room at the vampires who were now angry with the young witch for killing one of their own. "This day gets better and better! First I get a hard headed vampire killing a werewolf and now a witch who has killed a vampire! What is this world coming to?"

"I say we kill the bitch!" One vampire yelled.

"Yes! Burn her!"

"Drain her!"

"Torture her!"

"No!" Elena cried out, her eyes darting around the room at the various of vampires shouting at things to happen to Bonnie. "Please...no!"

Elijah's gaze darkend on Elena, a wicked grin forming on his face. "What a lovely daughter you have, John. If she doesn't hold her tongue I'd have to give her to someone as their new partner in the afterlife." Elena's eyes widened in horror as she felt her dad pull her away from Bonnie and to his side. "Now on with business. Since Bonnie seems to not want to give in to our ways...I say we'll have to personally tame her."

"Give it a fucking try. You can't break me." The witch spoke up, her voice was low and dangerous as she stared up at him. "They've been trying since I was 8. There's no way I'll ever do anything for you blood sucking murderers."

Elijah was no longer amused by her. He's been almost disrespected once today and there was no way he was going to let this continue. He raised his hand to strike her only to be stopped.

"Damon!" Stefan called out, watching as his brother had a strong grip on Elijah's wrist. The two vampires stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Damon not backing down from Elijah's warning look.

"I'll buy her." Damon finally spoke up, causing everyone else to gasp and look at him like he was a mad man. Even Bonnie, who was watching the scene in front of her with confusion, looked at him finally. The first thing she noticed was those eyes. She has had a lot of vampire masters with light eyes but his was such a beautiful mixture of blue, green, and grey.

"You wanna buy the witch? The witch who will possibly kill you once she has the chance?" Elijah asked in disbelief. Then again he was liking the sound of it. If Bonnie killed Damon, he wouldn't have to. Then he'd have another good excuse to drain the witch. "Ok." he shrugged. "Damon gets the witch."

"Are you insane? She murdered our kind! She should be dead!" A vampire yelled out.

"I believe in second chances...or third...or in Damon's case a million." Elijah grinned at the younger vampire who finally released his wrist. "We'll have her cleaned up and sent to you...and Damon, if you kill another werewolf we'll be forced to give you to them. Don't screw this up."

Elena ran to Bonnie to pull her into another embrace while the witch never took her eyes off her new master. He in return gave her a little smirk that looked way too familiar...


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for the r&r, favs, and alerts. Im glad you guys like rebel Bonnie! And Angell4NEPatriots, your review was great! I enjoyed reading it so much! How many of you think Damon has signed up for something he can't handle? I do!_

Summary: In a world where vampires own witches as their slaves, one witch refuses to give into the stereotype giving one Damon Salvatore a run for his reputation of destruction. Bamon.

Can't Be Tamed

Bonnie sat on Elena's bed as she watched her pack her some things. So she was once again "sold" to another vampire who she would have to stay with and take orders from. She frowned at the image of having to listen to another one of those monsters but somehow this one seemed different, but she still trusted no vampire.

"I'm going to give you some of my things since most of your stuff was destroyed by the previous vampires you stayed with." Elena said as she dug through her own drawers for clothing. "My dad told me to make you presentable...what ever that means. I mean the guy saw you already and bought you...it shouldn't matter about your presence."

Though Bonnie loved Elena dearly, she really hated her naiveness. Sure she was happy she was being saved from death or worse but the point is she was once again going back to something she hated. She refused to let someone else run her life and use what her ancestors held so sacred against other people. Magic or not, witches were still human beings and though werewolves got granted their own little freedom; witches were doomed to still serve under vampires because they are more useful.

"Here...for you." Bonnie looked up to see Elena's big brown eyes looking down at her. She could see the sadness, pity, and caring in them. She knew Elena hated it just as much as she did, and she knew Elena was doing her best to make this situation feel like a good one.

"Thank you." She took the clothing from her and stood up, looking down at her dirty and tore dress she wore earlier. Elena had handed her a small white tee with small denim shorts. It was simple and sweet. "I'm gonna go change in the bathroom. Tell John I'll be down in a few." She watched Elena nod as she headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"You're insane you know that right?" Stefan asked as he followed his brother into the WTB (Witch Trade Building). After Damon bought the witch he was sent back to the house to go get money for her and to return to make the exchange. Stefan did not agree with any of this. He never believed in a keeping a witch for himself, he had no desire to use magic against his enemies. Damon, on the other hand, had always thought of the idea of having a witch around but never actually went out to purchase one. "And she's a Bennett...the last Bennett...are you forgetting what happened that night? She was a kid so I'm sure..."<p>

"You talk too much." Damon interrupted with a roll of his eyes. "I'm practically playing hero to this poor girl and you still aren't pleased, Stefan. If you don't like it so much you can move out and leave the house to me and her."

"It's my house too, Damon." Stefan replied dryly. "I'm just saying...what are you going to do with a witch? A murderous one at that? What if she tries to kill you...or us both? What then?"

"I always knew you were a coward, brother, but of a seventeen year old girl who barely weighs 116 pounds? It's just pathetic." They walked up to a desk where a young man was standing. From the looks of it he was one of Elijah's many top witches. He glanced up at Damon and Stefan with a small smirk. "Is Elijah not here?" Damon asked, annoyed.

"Not at the moment. He asked me to take the money." The man replied. "He also informed me that the price for Miss Bonnie Bennett has changed."

"What the fuck you mean it changed?" Damon asked, glaring down at the man. Elijah had told him that since Bonnie was such trouble he will willingly give her to him for only 5 dollars. "How much more does that bastard want?"

"25,000." The man replied happily causing Damon to shoot forward towards him, only to be stopped by a sudden sharp pain in his head. "Ah yes, Elijah informed me you had a temper and thing with pouncing at people. I'm a very powerful witch, Mr. Salvatore, and you really should take some anger management classes."

Stefan chuckled and shook his head as the witch released Damon from the painful hold. Leave it to Damon to try to attack a witch, Elijah's witch at that. Stefan looked over to him, waiting for him to yell bullshit and walk out the building without the wanted witch but what happened next shocked him instead.

"I'll pay the damn money." He muttered angrily as he dug into his tight denim jeans for his wallet. "Do you guys take credit cards in this hell hole?" He asked as he looked back up at the witch who nodded in return. "This witch better be worth it."

The man smiled, "You're the one buying a witch who has killed other vampires and refuses to listen to anyone and you're saying she better be worth it? You already know she isn't. You aren't going to get anywhere with this one...believe me."

Damon handed the man his credit card, grinning. "You think I want her to obey me? She's different, she does her own thing, she may even kill me...but at least she's spitting in the face of Klaus and Elijah's whole thing they have going on here. I'm just happy that I'm not the only one."

The witch glared at him then looked back to the door behind him, "Bring the girl in!" He yelled. Seconds later the door opened to reveal two men and a handcuffed Bonnie.

Her head was down, her long wavy hair covering her face once more but her petite body was clothed in a little white shirt and shorts. She looked like any normal female girl, but there was something about her that made Damon continue to stare at her. It had nothing to do that her body was perfect and in shape, that her legs were long and toned, her skin color a delicious caramel color or that she had no bra on...ok maybe it was all that but there was something more to her and Damon wanted to know what.

Stefan glanced over to his brother knowing exactly was going through his mind. To say Damon had a weakness for pretty girls would be an understatement, he always found the most beautiful ones to bring home and drink from then send them off. But what he had to realize now was Bonnie wasn't one to be sent off and if he did try to feed off her...let's just say he'd suffer a very bad burn.

"Avert your eyes from her chest please." Stefan whispered to him, nudging him as he did. Reluctantly Damon listened as Bonnie was brought up to them.

"With the way you guys have her chained, I would think you guys were selling me Hannibal." Damon commented.

"Hannibal is more restrained than this one." One of the guys replied, pushing Bonnie roughly towards Damon. She cursed under her breath. "What was that, witch?" The man asked, hearing her little comment.

Bonnie turned to look over her shoulder at the man. "I said...push me again and I'll rip your throat out and watch you choke on your own blood." She said it nicely, but the guys could hear the harshness in her voice.

The two men glowered at her only to have Damon reach out and pull her more closer to him. She tensed and he felt it but at the moment he didn't care, he was in awe of her bravery. He also noted how soft and fragile she felt. For a girl to have so much power and fight back so hard she was still so..._human_.

"She's my property now guys so I'll deal with her." He felt her eyes go on him and knew she was staring daggers into him but right now he was still focused on the other men. "and I really don't appreciate the roughness. I don't take kind to others touching my new toys. I'm spoiled."

Stefan nodded, "He sure the hell is. I can't count the many times he's beat me up when we were kids for touching his things. Guy has issues."

"Whatever...just get going and take her with you already."

"My pleasure." Damon replied before looking down at Bonnie who was still staring up at him. He was amazed she didn't flinch and look away at his gaze. He was use to people being intimidated by him. "Let's go then. I'll be taking her to the hotel with me while you get the house ready, Stefan." His brother nodded. "We gotta make sure it's more appropriate since we'll be having a female staying with us from now on." He assured her once she gave him a curious look. "So...is this it? She doesn't have any belongings?" The question was directed towards her but one of the guys spoke up.

"All her stuff she's had before was destroyed in a fire...started by her of course. The stuff her masters before you gave her she ruins. She doesn't like taking things from vampires basically."

"Except this." The other man said, holding up a small book. "I think it's a diary of some sort. John Gilbert's girl told us to make sure she gets it..."

Bonnie's eyes widened at the object. Her mouth opened a little as she moved forward towards the guy, only for him to move back and laugh at her. "Give it here...now!" she demanded. "That's mine!"

"Wow that's the most emotion I've seen in her eyes! Let's see what's in this...fuck!" The guy doubled over and held his gut in pain, his eyes looking up to a smirking Bonnie. "That bitch kicked me!" He moved forward towards her only to end up on the floor seconds later with Damon's demonic face inches from his and a tight grip around his throat. "G-get o-off!" He struggled as Damon continued to choke him.

"I told you not to touch her. Give her the fucking book. Now!" He growled. He felt a hand on his shoulder and knew Stefan was trying to pull him off the guy. He finally released him and snatched the book from his hand only to place it in Bonnie's front pocket. "Shall we?" He grinned charmingly at the shocked witch, placing an arm around her back as he led her towards the exit.

"I hope she fucking kills you!" The man yelled, "Then we can burn the little witch alive!"

* * *

><p>Once outside, Stefan took a cab back to the house to get things situated for Bonnie and left Damon with the car so he could drive them to the hotel to spend the night. Bonnie didn't like the idea of being in a hotel with him and she definitely didn't like the idea of them "redecorating" the place for her. They acted like she was going to be with them forever, if anything she would last a good two weeks with the Salvatore brothers.<p>

Damon was polite, more polite than most of the ex masters she's been with. Most of them weren't bad, they treated her like an equal and fed and clothed her well but she would never forget what they did to her family. She wondered how Damon was any different.

"You don't mind if I take those annoying cuffs off you do you?" Damon asked as he walked her to his car. "It's kinda embarrassing to be walking around with a teenage girl all cuffed up...people might get the wrong idea."

Bonnie looked up at him, stopping, "I get what you're trying to do but it's pretty pointless, David."

"Oh really...and what is that...wait...did you just call me David?"

"That's your name isn't it?" She watched him shake his head. "Odd. That's what I've been calling you in my head. I just can't wait to kill, David...it sounded pretty good."

He laughed, "Well that's just too cute."

Bonnie shot him a look, "What's too cute?" She hated when people didn't take her seriously, in other words when vampires believed she was weak and wouldn't live up to her threats.

"You thinking you can scare me away." he replied. "I don't scare easily and as for the whole 'I'm a homicidal maniac', well...let's just say I win that title for now. I'm the vampire here remember?"

She shuddered, remembering when he attacked the guy earlier. "Oh believe me, I haven't forgot."

"Good." He walked behind her and ripped the chain apart, allowing her hands to be free. "It's Damon by the way, and since you're gonna be staying with me and verbally cussing me out I suggest you get the name right, Bonnie. Get in the car." He held the passengar door open for her.

Bonnie eyed him once more before actually listening to him. Once in the car he closed it and made his way over to the driver's side. Bonnie made sure her little black book was still safe in her pocket. Whether she hated him or not, she was thankful he got her her book.

* * *

><p>The hotel was pretty simple and of course Damon had only rented one room for him and Bonnie. Stefan told him it wouldn't be safe being so close to her but he also had to make sure the little witch didn't make a break for it since she was now his responsibility.<p>

"So since you don't seem to like taking things from vampires are you going to be wearing that outfit all the time?" Damon asked, pointing to her shirt and shorts. "I don't mind but you're a growing girl and you're gonna need way more outfits in case something happens."

"Like an unexpected fire?" Bonnie asked, sitting on the little chair across from the bed. She watched Damon grin, once again amused with her little threats. She hated that he found her so funny, her other masters would be lashing out at her by now. "What do you want me for anyways?"

Damon laid back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, "Do I need a reason for wanting you?" he asked innocently.

"Yes."

"Don't have one. Sorry."

"You don't have a reason for stopping Elijah, an original, from hitting me and then buying me in front of a crowd of angry vampires?" Bonnie asked, skeptically. "You're such a bullshitter."

Damon sat up and fixed her with a disapproving stare, "You have such a bad mouth on you. A young lady shouldn't use such language!" He stood and walked over to her, leaning down. "I want you because you're different and you intrigue me. I may end up regretting you in the future but right now I wanna have a little fun."

"You want fun, go to an amusement park." Bonnie replied angrily. "I'm not a toy and I'm not yours!" She got up and pushed him out the way before walking to the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

Damon chuckled then looked back at the closed door, "Are you hungry? I'm going to go get something to...eat...I'll have someone bring you something up." No answer. "Ok, so I'm going to have to pick what you're going to have to eat too? You witches are so difficult!" Once again no answer. He rolled his eyes. Maybe taking her wasn't such a good idea but he couldn't help but be attracted to her, in more ways than one. Maybe some nice fresh blood would set his mind right.

He grabbed his leather jacket and headed for the door, leaving an angry Bonnie in the bathroom by herself.

* * *

><p>Damon was on his way down the hall when he spotted Stefan making his way towards him. He could've sworn he told his brother to get the house ready and it was really annoying him that no one was listening to him today...maybe this is how Elijah felt.<p>

"Hey, that Elena Gilbert girl gave me these things for..." Stefan stopped and looked around the empty hall. "Where's Bonnie?"

"In the room, locked herself in the bathroom." Damon replied, already bored with this conversation. He already knew Stefan was going to blame him for Bonnie's little tantrum she was already throwing.

"Damon..."

"I know, I know. It's all my fault, I'm an asshole, I shouldn't have bought her...blah blah blah...can I go get some blood now?"

"I was going to say you shouldn't leave her by herself! What if she tries to escape...remember? She's kind of a big deal when it comes to not doing what she's suppose to!"

"Fuck." Damon was so bent on treating her like an equal that he was forgetting that she was trouble and she would try to get away from him the chance she got. And him taking her chains off wasn't helping.

He ran back to his hotel room and opened the door, a sharp pain quickly hitting him as he cried out in pain. Looking down, he saw Bonnie against him with a wooden stake in her hand which was now in his chest. She quickly moved away and past him as he dropped to the floor, making a run down the hall. She has half way towards the end until she felt something hit her head hard causing her to black out and fall.

Stefan quickly caught her in his arms as she went unconscious. "Damon!" He called, hoping his brother was fine. "Damon!" He called again, his voice more fearful that she actually killed him.

"Be quiet, I'm healing!" His brother hissed as he crawled out into the hallway. "She missed my heart...thank god." He slowly stood up as Stefan carried Bonnie over to him. "I guess she wasn't joking when she said she was going to kill David."

Stefan raised an eyebrow in confusion, "David? Who's David?"

"Long story." Damon said, waving him off. "You knocked her out?" Stefan nodded. "Look at you, knocking out witches for me. I'm starting to become a bad influence on you. But bring her back to the room she'll have a pretty big bump on her head when she wakes up and I know she's going to hate that."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Wow the finale was something...is it bad I wanted Jeremy to die? Yes? Well sorry..._

Summary: In a world where vampires own witches as their slaves, one witch refuses to give into the stereotype giving one Damon Salvatore a run for his reputation of destruction. Bamon.

Can't Be Tamed

Bonnie felt her head pounding, painful heat travelling all through her body. The light shining on her wasn't making the pain any better and she refused to open her eyes in fear that her eyesight wouldn't be at its best right now. She heard someone moving around the room and knew immediately it was Damon.

"You up, sleepy head?" Yep, she was right. It was Damon.

She finally opened her eyes and sat up, regretting it quickly. Soon Damon was by her side, steadying her on the bed before she could pass back out. "I don't need your help." she said, gritting her teeth in anger and pain.

He snorted, "Yeah right...how's your head, champ?" He moved back to the little table by the bed and pulled the chair close to the bed to sit in.

"How's your chest?" She asked back coldly.

"I heal. You got hit in the head by a vampire. My brother Stefan to be exact so if you go trying to stake someone again make sure it's him first."

Bonnie shifted in the bed so that she was turned towards him, frowning. "I don't get it. I almost killed you and you're over here still trying to crack jokes and make everything seem like it's ok between us when it's not."

"You don't like me because I'm a vampire which is pretty prejudice by the way. I'm just trying to help you out and you're being all difficult about it. Don't you have anything nice to say about me?"

The witch thought a minute before staring back at him. "You have very beautiful eyes." she admitted, causing the vampire to smile.

"See now that's really nice..."

"Maybe I'll cut them out and keep them after I kill you." Bonnie finished. She watched as he stared at her with those cold eyes. She had to admit he did intimidate her but in no way will she ever back down from a vampire. No matter how powerful he was.

He grinned once again, "So you would take my eyes which means you'll always have a piece of me with you. Thats sweet, you're a sweet kid."

Bonnie growled out in frustration, knowing he was getting a kick out of her. She didn't know why this vampire was so difficult than the rest. Why he insisted on keeping her or why he wasn't already angry with her for almost killing him. Then she remembered something Elijah said earlier...

"Damon Salvatore...right?"

"Yep...so much sexier than David. Don't you think?"

She ignored his comment, "Why doesn't Elijah like you? I mean he did mention that you don't listen and that you killed a werewolf...is that true?

"Elijah doesn't like me because I'm so much cooler than he is. And my hair is more shinier and softer...me killing that werewolf has to do with a tiny bit of the dislike he has for me but it's mostly jealousy because I'm well...I'm Damon. And I'm awesome."

"You kinda think you're a big deal, huh?"

"I kinda am. Yes."

"So...you bought me because you knew it'll piss Elijah off. You stopped him from turning me into something I may never be just because it was like a kick in the dick to the vampire community?"

Damon laughed, "I just love how you put stuff in your own little words. Your mouth is marvelous but I guess you can kinda say that I bought you to get back at him if you wanna put it that way."

Bonnie was about to reply until they heard the door handle turn and saw the door open, a young middle aged man walked in. He stopped and stared at Damon and Bonnie in shock and confusion.

"Sup, Alaric!" Damon greeted the man with a little wave from his chair, "To what do I owe the interruption?"

"Um...Stefan told me to come tell you the house is ready...Damon, there's a girl in your bed and she's not naked or bleeding. What's going on?"

Bonnie examined the man carefully. He was really attractive, in an older guy kinda way, and she could already tell he was not a vampire. Maybe he worked for the Salvatores. Most vampires who didn't own witches would have humans help them out.

"This is Bonnie Bennett...our new witch." Bonnie glared at Damon, hating that he was talking about her like she was their pet or something. "And before you say anything, yes I got us a witch and no I'm not gonna use her to kill anyone...at least I don't think so." Damon smirked.

"Ahh well..." Alaric turned to look at Bonnie, "Nice to meet you, Bonnie. I'm Alaric...wait...Bonnie? Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"She's the witch who has been disrespecting and killing her masters." Damon spoke up, "Bad ass, huh?"

"Uhh...Damon...that's not...that's not good for you...at all."

"Finally!" Bonnie exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air, "Someone who realizes I'm not just some fun entertainment for you vampires!"

Alaric looked between the two supernatural beings. He knew Damon really well and also knew how wreckless and careless he was when it came to things. Stefan once gave Damon a cat to watch for a few hours for their vampire friend Caroline Forbes, the poor cat somehow ended up stuck inside the walls of the Salvatore house until it went crazy and killed itself. Damon couldn't take of anything, including himself sometimes.

"This is a bad idea." Alaric said, "You two together...it's just going to end in one of you really hurt or dead. And since Damon has died once, I'm pretty sure you won't enjoy it, Bonnie."

Bonnie snorted, "Yeah like he's gonna kill me. I've already stabbed him once." She pointed to Damon's blood stained shirt causing Alaric's jaw to drop in shock. This witch was still alive after doing that to Damon? Damon must really like her.

"Yeah and next time you should find out where the heart is, sweetheart." Damon replied with a smirk. He finally got up from his chair and walked towards Alaric, "What's in the bag?" He asked, eyeing the duffel bag the other man held.

"Oh yeah, Stefan said he tried to give this to you earlier but then something happened so he told me to bring it when I came." He handed the bag to Damon. "Some clothes I guess...I'm guessing for the witch."

Bonnie scooted closer to the edge of the bed and peered into the bag as Damon looked through it. Yep, it was definitely from Elena. It was filled with more clothes and things a girl her age would need. Elena was a saint.

"Hey!" She yelled at Damon when he pulled out a small white bra, holding it up in front of an uncomfortable Alaric. "Can you not hold up my unmentionables?" She quickly snatched said thing from his hands, causing him to laugh. "I swear...at least the past vampires I was with was more respectful to some things!"

"Then you killed them and now you're stuck with me. Great story to tell your kids."

Alaric then remembered something, searching his coat pockets he pulled out some handcuffs and held them out to Damon, "Stefan also said you'll be needing this since the last pair seemed to accidentally break."

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat in the passengar's seat as Damon drove up this long drive way to this huge house. She was use to her masters being rich but there was something so old fashion about the house she would be staying in with the Salvatore brothers, she guessed they hadn't moved from their original house.<p>

"You've been so quiet since I had to cuff you and drag you out the hotel." Damon commented as he shut off the car. "All tired out from fighting me already? It hasn't even been a week yet!"

"Don't tempt me." Bonnie replied softly. "I may not know all the spells a witch should know due to the vampires not allowing me to practice...but don't underestimate the things that I can do."

"If I underestimated you do you think I'd have you handcuffed again? I mean you did almost kill me." He grinned at her, "Almost being the keyword." He looked to the front lawn to see Stefan standing there with a bunch of other vampires and...Klaus. Damon groaned. From the look on his brother's face this was not going to go well. "Stay in the car."

"It's not like I can go anywhere...I'm all tied up!" Bonnie replied as Damon ignored her and got out the car. She watched him walk to the group of guys and one female, knowing immediately the girl was another witch. "Klaus's witch." She said aloud to herself.

Damon approached Klaus, an annoyed grin plastered on his face as he shook the elder vampire's hand. "What's going on? I'm guessing Elijah told you I bought Bonnie?"

"Bonnie?" Klaus asked back. He glanced back at his witch who then smirked. "Ahh yes, Bonnie...that's the witch who doesn't seem to listen." Klaus looked over to the car where Bonnie was sitting in, frowning. "Is it smart to leave her in the car by herself? Wouldn't want her trying to blow anything up."

"I got her under control don't worry about it." Damon replied, trying to control his anger. "I'm going to ask again...what're you doing here?"

Klaus laughed. The difference between Elijah and Klaus was Klaus didn't take things so seriously and wasn't easily angered. He knew how to control his temper well, he was use to dealing with rebellious beings.

"I've come to throw you a little party for your new witch!" He exclaimed, throwing an arm around Damon's shoulder, "She is your first, right? I remember when I got young Greta here," He pointed to the witch who then smiled, "She was the best birthday gift I could get in centuries and now you got your own. Bring her to me, I wanna see her."

"No."

"Damon!" Stefan said, sending his brother a warning look. "Don't act like this now...please..."

"It's ok, Stefan." Klaus interrupted, smiling at the other Salvatore brother. "I understand. Damon doesn't like other vampires touching his things." He turned to Damon, his face becoming serious. "But if you do not get her I will." His tone was nice and friendly, but everyone heard the threat and anger in it.

"I'll get her." Stefan spoke up quickly, not wanting to anger Klaus anymore.

"Stefan, you better not...AUGHH!" Klaus put a death grip on Damon's shoulder, breaking it and causing him to cry out in pain before he could finish his sentence.

"Thanks, Stefan!" Klaus called as he watched him go to the car and pull a struggling Bonnie out the passengar side. "He was always my favorite Salvatore brother. Has he ever told you guys about the time he killed a whole village?" The other vampires grinned and nodded.

Bonnie was forced to stand in front of Klaus and Damon, Stefan having a good hold on her shoulders so she couldn't move. She gritted her teeth at the man she hated most...Klaus. One of the originals who made this stupid law and made vampires the highest out of everyone else.

"Well," Klaus smiled as his eyes fell on Bonnie, he tossed Damon back onto the grass roughly. "Aren't you adorable? But from what I remember all the Bennett witches were so beautiful..and powerful. Such a shame what happened to them..."

"Fuck you." Bonnie snapped. She knew she was playing with fire but she didn't care. No one disrespected her or her family name.

Klaus's eyebrows raised in amusement as he continued to smile at her. "Wow...you do live up to your reputation for that mouth of yours." He grabbed her by the jaw in a bruising grip. "What should I do to give Mr. Salvatore a congratulations gift? Especially for buying such a wild animal like you?" He glanced over at Damon who was still on the ground glaring up at him then over to his witch. "Greta, any suggestions?"

The other witch examined Bonnie up and down, obviously not impressed with her at all. "Brand her." She replied.

"Brand her? Why, Greta...you're a genius!"

"What the fuck do you mean brand her?" Damon asked suddenly his eyes darting from Bonnie's worried face to Klaus to Greta and the vampires. "What're you talking about?"

No one answered him. Instead Greta handed Klaus an iron and quickly produced a small fire on their lawn. Damon's eyes widened in realization as he watched Bonnie struggle in Stefan's grasp while Klaus heated the iron up.

"No...no!" Damon shot up and ran towards them only to have the other vampires grab him and tackle him to the ground. "Klaus, no!"

"You said she was yours right? I'm just making it official for you." the elder vampire replied with a sadistic grin. "Now where do you want it?" He held the iron up to her face, causing her to flinch away at the feel of the heat. "It'll be ashamed to scar such a pretty face but that way other vampires will see she's yours...or..." He lowered it down towards the bare skin of her chest. "We can also put it somewhere only you can see. What will it be, Salvatore?"

Damon struggled against the other four vampires who held him, his eyes demonic. "If you do it I swear I'll..."

"There goes those threats." Klaus interrupted, already bored with him. He held the iron back up to her face, "I'll just decide for you then. Since it's my gift to you..." Bonnie quickly spat in his face, sending him an angry glare. "Well...that's just gonna make me enjoy this way more."

"The back!" Damon yelled before the iron touched her face. "Do it on her back! You said it was my choice and I want it on her back!"

"Ok." Klaus quickly turned her around and ripped the back of her shirt off, pressing the hot iron against her lower back of her body. She cried out in pain as it began to burn her skin, leaving the mark of a 'D' on her. "There...that wasn't so bad." He threw her to the ground next to Damon. "Congratulations on your new witch, Damon. Enjoy." He looked over to Stefan whose eyes remained on the ground, "And nice seeing you again, Stefan. Let's go guys."

Greta looked down at a crying Bonnie while the other vampires got off Damon, "See you soon, Bennett."

"_Bitch..._" She replied through sobs, covering her topless body with the remains of the shirt that Klaus ripped. The sharp pain of the mark was still stinging her body causing her to heat up.

Damon got up and glared at his brother, "You stood there and did absolutely nothing!" he yelled. He looked down at Bonnie, examining her burn. "Some fucking help you were, Stefan." He leaned down and went to pick her up, only to have her move away from him. "Bonnie, you're going to have to let me take you into the house and clean that."

"Don't touch me!" She cried out when he reached for her again.

"I'm dealing with assholes of vampires and a stubborn ass witch." He bent down and picked her up despite her protests. "We gotta get you cleaned and clothed."

"I'll run her some bath water." Stefan said softly. He didn't like what Klaus did and he didn't like that he just stood there and let him do it. But he use to work for Klaus and he knew what a brutal vampire he was. If he didn't obey him, he'd kill him and his brother or worst. And the last thing Stefan needed was to be on Klaus's revenge list.

"Yeah that's the least you can fucking do!" Damon replied angrily. He watched as his brother walked towards the house. He hated Klaus for more reasons than one. But mostly he hated Klaus for what he made Stefan do. Damon knew of Stefan's dark past, people would think he was the bad brother instead but once Stefan straightened up he got human like morals. But seeing how he acted earlier, just standing there as Klaus branded Bonnie, it reminded him of his old brother who would do anything Klaus told him to. And there was no way Damon was letting Klaus get away with that...


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I see you guys have noticed that Stefan is not like the heroic Stefan on TVD. Yep...he's really different and u may or may not like him...Ehh this is kinda short chap...the next will be longer_

Summary: In a world where vampires own witches as their slaves, one witch refuses to give into the stereotype giving one Damon Salvatore a run for his reputation of destruction. Bamon.

Can't Be Tamed

Bonnie passed out from the protesting, crying, and pain of the mark on her back so Damon ended up placing her in his bed instead of the bathtub. He still had to get the wound cleaned so he took her shirt off, trying his hardest not to stare at her bare chest, and turned her onto her stomach to get a good view of her back. He was surprised to see that the 'D' wasn't the only mark that was on her. There were scars, old and new, and bite marks most likely from previous masters. This witch had a tough life.

He got a bowl of warm water with a washrag and began slowly washing her back, not caring when some water and blood spilled on his bed. He traced some of the scars on her back with his finger, wondering what thing she must've done to get them.

"Hey." Damon turned to see Stefan standing in the doorway with a raw steak in his hand. "Brought this for her head...since I'm pretty sure that lump on her head is getting bigger."

"You leaving a knot on her head is the least of her worries, brother. But look at you caring all of a sudden."

Stefan sighed then entered the bedroom, "I care...it's just I'm shocked that you do and so much. You don't even know her and she did try to kill you. I mean, you were going to disobey Klaus because of her."

"It would be nice if you did for once." Damon snapped, "You're not his fucking little right hand man anymore, Stefan! Grow some balls already!"

Stefan rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed, spotting Bonnie's back. "Wow..."

"Tell me about it."

"I got you someone downstairs. You need to feed...and I'm not talking about just going downstairs and drinking your weight in liquor. Actually get some blood in you. I'll watch Bonnie."

Damon snorted, not believing him.

"Damon, I'll watch Bonnie. Go eat." Stefan repeated, more serious this time. He watched his brother roll his eyes but get up anyways. "If she wakes up I'll let you know. She probably hasn't got much sleep in awhile."

"Ya think?" He leaned forwards and reached into her shorts pockets, pulling out the little black book she almost went crazy over before. "I'm just gonna take this and see what's so important in it."

"I don't think she'll like that very much..."

"So? She's mine right? I deserve to know what's so important about this. Might give me some more insight into her life."

Stefan was going to reply but decided not to. Damon was stubborn and Damon actually did believe Bonnie was his...which she technically was but try telling her that. Since he figured she was his; everything, especially the personal things, was fair game.

"Just...read it before she wakes up. I'd hate her to catch you and attempt to stab you again."

"I got this, little brother." Damon grinned, "I mean I've read all your diary entries without you realizing it. And I must say you really need to find a companion. You're so sappy and alone."

"Damon!"

"I was bored and drunk." He held the little black book up, "I'm just gonna have a little look in this and I'll be back...if she wakes up..."

"I already told you I'd let you know." Stefan interrupted, obviously already annoyed with his brother. "Go feed and...read."

* * *

><p>Damon made his way downstairs, immediately spotting a blonde sitting in the living room by the fireplace. She was young and already covered in bite marks. Either Stefan got to her first or she was a regular "blood donar" to the vampire community. Either way, Damon wasn't so interested in feeding yet. He had better things to do especially when it would give him more insight to his new witch.<p>

"Umm...you, you can leave." He said as he made his way into the room and sat on the couch. He watched as the girl gave him a confused look, not quite understanding why he was dismissing her without tasting her first.

"Am I not your type? I promise my blood is good!" She spoke up immediately as he rolled his eyes at her. "Stefan told me to make sure you feed..."

"And Stefan is not my maker or mother so if I don't feed it's none of his fucking business." Damon replied sharply, causing the girl to jump a little. "I'm in a reading mood and you're kinda pissing me off after I had a rough day."

"But I..."

"Leave!" Without another word the girl quickly got up and made a dash for the door, running past another young blonde in the process. "Ughh...I swear I need to change those locks."

The young woman grinned as she made her way over to him. She was dressed in a cheerleader outfit, her hair up in a curly ponytail. She didn't seem fazed by the other vampire's annoyance.

"Catch you on a bad day? Oh wait...everyday is a bad day for you. Where's Stefan?"

Damon eyed her then rolled his eyes. "Upstairs babysitting my property. Don't you wanna go bother your mom? I'm pretty sure she's happy to see her daughter as head cheerleader...oh wait, you're mother disowned you." He watched as the young vampire flinched at his words. Caroline Forbes was an accidental newly turned vampire who was brought up by a single mother who hated them with all her being. After transforming, she was kicked out her house and forced to take care of herself with help from Stefan.

Caroline gave him a weak smile then turned towards the door, "Tell...tell Stefan I stopped by. Bye." She was suddenly gone and Damon felt like the biggest dick in the world. He didn't mean to be so cruel but the day he was having already didn't put him the best of moods.

"Fuck." He muttered to himself before opening the small book that belonged to Bonnie, a couple of wallet size pictures fell out it. He glanced at the first one of an old woman who he recognized. She was one of the oldest Bennetts...who was also murdered.

He remembered that night clearly. Stefan, who was working for Klaus at the time, was sent to murder any witch who disobeyed with the new law that Klaus and Elijah established. The other supernatural beings had no problem with witches being owned since it meant there would be no more war between them and humans didn't care as long as they didn't have to get involved.

The Bennetts were one of the oldest and strongest of witches and when they refused to be controlled, Stefan was sent to set an example. That night Damon had followed his brother, wanting to make sure nothing would happen to him only to realize that once Stefan started slaughtering the witches that this was not the brother he had known. He tried to stop him, only angering Stefan some more. By time the fight was over Stefan had succeeded in wiping out the Bennetts...all but one kid. Damon quickly saved the little girl and got her to safety while Stefan reported back to Klaus.

One Bennett left...a girl...Bonnie...

Damon's eyes widened in realization as he put the pieces together. He wasn't one to really pay attention to anything till he actually thought about it and since he's been too busy pissing off Klaus and Elijah he didn't notice until now. He had saved Bonnie. His Bonnie. The Bonnie Stefan was suppose to kill...the one Stefan was now alone with.

* * *

><p>Stefan paced back and forth in Damon's room, his dark eyes not once leaving Bonnie's body. He had a lot of thinking to do and though most of it went against his beliefs it was something he felt he had to finish.<p>

Bonnie was the last of the Bennetts and it was his duty to get rid of all of them. He may have no longer worked for Klaus after paying back his debts to the elder vampire but there was something about Bonnie that told him she was going to be trouble. And right now he could not deal with trouble. He had to protect himself and Damon.

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered aloud, slowly making his way over to the bed. He gently turned Bonnie onto her back, his hand lightly caressing her face before making it's way to her neck. "I've gotta finish what I've started..." The grip around her neck tightened and her eyes shot open suddenly, meeting his. "Bonnie..."

She gasped before using all her energy to magically push him back, flinging him across the room. She screamed and quickly got out the bed and ran towards the door only to run into Damon's chest. She struggled against his hold, kicking and screaming.

"Bonnie! Stop!"

"Get off me!" She continued to scream, not caring that she was topless. "Let go of me! He's trying to kill me!"

Damon looked over to Stefan who was still magically pinned to the wall. His went eyes demonic and soon he was in front of his brother, clutching his throat. Bonnie could've used that as her opportunity to leave since Damon's attention was all on his brother now but instead she stood and watched them, her arms across her bare chest.

"What the fuck, Stefan!" Damon hissed angrily, "I have to deal with the rest of the vampire world trying to kill her! I won't have my own witch in my house having to fight you too! What're you thinking!"

"She's the last Bennett, Damon!" Stefan replied, his demonic face taking form too. "You saved her! She should be dead!"

Bonnie's jaw dropped as she stared at Damon. No wonder that smirk looked so familiar...she was just a kid then but she remembered it all so well, like a horrible nightmare. Damon Salvatore saved her from being killed with her family.

"I should rip your throat out and let you bleed all over this floor." Damon said, not noticing the way Bonnie was looking at him. "You're going to kill her while she's already down? Like some kind of animal? That's not you, Stefan...this isn't you!" He threw him to the floor. "Anything like this ever happens again I'm going to hold you down while she drives a stake through your heart."

Bonnie felt her legs working again and soon she was running down the stairs and out the Salvatore house, praying Damon didn't notice her leave.

* * *

><p>Elena sat on her porch and looked out into the distance at nothing in particular. It was finally quiet at her house since her parents and brother left to deal with some more witch business across town. She didn't want to join them.<p>

"Hey you." She looked up to see a young brunette guy, her neighbour Tyler. She knew of the Lockwoods and how they were all werewolves but since growing up around them and knowing Tyler as long as she did she wasn't scared. Tyler was one of her close friends who also hated the idea of witches being threated such a way. As a werewolf he knew how much it sucked to be a caged animal. "Parents left?"

Elena nodded, "Yep...went to do more business. Bonnie left with her new master already so I'm just here...thinking..."

"About?"

"How he must be treating her."

Tyler sighed then joined her on the porch. "I know how you feel for Bonnie and want her to be happy but let's face it...these vampire dicks are pretty much running everything around here and having witches under their wings makes them even more invincible."

"We all have rights...shouldn't they?"

Tyler snorted, "Not even we have rights. Most humans are food source for the bloodsuckers and when werewolves turn we're forced to be locked up and chained."

"Cuz if you were to bite a vampire..."

"They'd be dust." He finished with a huge grin. Elena smiled too. "You shouldn't think so much of it. At least she's not being tortured...she should be fine if she listens..."

"Bonnie never listens. That's the problem."

"Yeah..." Tyler heard a small noise, quickly turning to look around. There were small sobs then suddenly a half naked Bonnie appeared and collapsed in front of the Gilbert's house, bruised and dirty.

"Oh my god! Bonnie!" Elena quickly jumped off her porch and gathered her friend into her arms. "Bonnie!" She cried, "Bonnie...what happened? What did they do to you?"

Bonnie didn't answer, instead she held her friend close and buried her head into the crook of her neck. Elena never saw her this scared and destroyed in her life. Not with any of her other masters, even after all the beatings and bites.

"Bonnie...please...talk to me..." She begged and she held onto her. "What happened? Where's your vampire?"

"Maybe I should call someone." Tyler spoke up.

"No!" Elena shouted, "Just...just help me get her in my house and quick before some one sees!"


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: So as you can see both Salvatore brothers are bad but both in a different way. Stefan is one more to listen to the rules while Damon wants to rebel...but why is that? Enter Klaus and Greta ; )_

Summary: In a world where vampires own witches as their slaves, one witch refuses to give into the stereotype giving one Damon Salvatore a run for his reputation of destruction. Bamon.

* * *

><p>Klaus stood on his balcony in the thundering rain. He enjoyed the feel of the small raindrops falling on his skin while he looked up at the pitch black sky, it was days like this he enjoyed being in a higher power. He felt like he controlled everything including the weather and he kind of did since it was actually his witch making it like this.<p>

He looked back to Greta who was in the doorway smiling at him, wearing absolutely nothing. Blood stained her brown skin from when he bit her earlier and as always she never cleaned it off. For some sick and twisted reason they both enjoyed seeing her blood stain on her own skin.

"Enjoying the view?" Greta asked. She walked out onto the balcony with him allowing the rain to clean off the blood. "I know how much you love a good thunderstorm."

"After a hard days work. Yes." He turned fully to her, lifting a hand to cup her cheek. "So tell me...what do you think of Bonnie Bennett?"

He watched the witch's eyes darken at the mention of the Bennett. For some reason she hated her and he couldn't understand why but he found it very amusing. Her hatred for Bonnie feuled her cruelness that he loved.

"She's nothing. Not even a real witch because she can't do the spells I can..."

"Ah, but that's only because none of her masters allowed her to practice. Damon Salvatore seems to like her and I'm pretty sure he's going to let her have her ancestor's grimiore."

"And you'll allow that?" Greta asked angrily. "She's nothing but a pet and doesn't deserve any freedom. She should be dead..."

"And you're nothing but my pet too." Klaus interrupted, shooting her a look that caused her to be quiet quickly. "You're easily replaced but I've kept you around this long. Took you from your family that you loved and practically raised you and taught you everything I know yet I've got dozens of other witches at my call."

"Then why keep me?"

He grinned, "I don't know. But what I'm saying is since I favor you then Damon most definitely favors Bonnie. Nothing is impossible. Elijah may be using her as punishment to Damon, hoping she kills him. But I think this may backfire on us."

"Kill her then. What do you care?" Greta sounded emotionless and uncaring at his words towards her but Klaus knew better. She may be a witch but she was still young and human and of course she loved him and would do anything for him.

"I don't care." He smirked, "About anything but myself so when she starts looking like a threat to me...I'll take her from him and make her mine."

* * *

><p>Bonnie laid on the couch in one of Elena's pajamas as she heard the commotion Tyler and Elena made in the kitchen. She could smell the food that they were making for her and her stomach began to growl at the thought of finally being able to eat but she still was not hungry. There was too much on her mind to be thinking about eating.<p>

Damon Salvatore. That name would not leave her head no matter how hard she tried to think of something else. She was scared shitless when she awoke to Stefan trying to strangle her and her back was still pounding from the little mark Klaus left on her but all she could think about was Damon saving her. A vampire saving a witch. She has never heard of or seen such a thing. All vampires were selfish and heartless because they were no longer living humans. At least werewolves would transform back into one and witches, though they had powers, were technically still human. But vampires were dead corpses who roamed the earth looking to kill and drink other beings.

Why did he save her? And more than once? She saw the way he always tried to protect her and how he was nice to her even though she tried to kill him. He was odd...and different. But she still trusted no vampire and had a great excuse to not trust him. His brother was the one who murdered her whole family leaving her the last Bennett witch.

"Bonnie?" She looked up to see Elena standing by her with a huge tray of food and orange juice. She had a small smile on her face but Bonnie could still see the fear and horror in her friend's eyes. She was still worried about her. "I need...I want you to eat ok? Please...just get something in your body. You're skin and bones."

"I'm not hungry." She saw the brunette flinch and begin to tear up. Elena was always over sensitive about everything. "Elena...please don't cry." She couldn't handle watching her cry and especially because of her. "I'm just not hungry..."

"You've gotta eat! Please eat!"

Bonnie sighed then slowly sat up on the couch, hazel eyes meeting brown ones. "Ok...I'll eat but I'm not making any promises to eat it all. Looks like you cooked a meal for a whole family." She smirked as she got her friend to crack a smile. "You know he'll find me soon."

Elena frowned, "He do this to you? The marks on your neck and back? Damon did that?"

"No...he..." KNOCK KNOCK. Bonnie jumped as she heard someone bang on the Gilbert's front door. She met Elena's gaze before watching her get up and make her way over to the door, Tyler making his way into the room to sit with Bonnie. "Hey...haven't seen you in forever."

"I know. It seems you're always in the newspaper for killing a vampire or disobeying someone." He replied with a grin, "Mystic Falls own little rebel witch Bonnie Bennett. I admire that."

Despite herself, she blushed. She always liked Tyler. He would always come visit her and Elena every time she was back from being sold and each time he was sweet and charming. She never saw him transformed and really didn't know much about how werewolves were but anything was better than a vampire to her.

"So what did you cook on this tray?" Bonnie asked, just to spark conversation. For some reason he made her feel normal...like she wasn't in this mess at all. For the moment she was forgetting about Damon Salvatore.

* * *

><p>Elena opened the door and immediately regretted not looking through the peephole first because now standing in front of her was Bonnie's current vampire master. She didn't try to hide her disgust or anger towards him and from the looks of it he wasn't hiding his anger and annoyance from her either.<p>

"Where is she?" He asked, getting straight to the point. He was in no mood to get into a conversation with the human. When he noticed she wasn't making any move to let him in he grinned. "Really, now? You're not going to invite me into your lovely home knowing that every vampire should be invited into the Gilbert residence? Where's your father? I'm sure he'd be sure to tell you..."

"Go away!" Elena interrupted, hatred dripping from her words. "You are not welcomed or wanted here...how dare you assume I should invite you in after what you did to her? She was distraught and nearly had a nervous breakdown! What ever you did to her..."

"She's my witch." Damon snapped, "Don't forget that, girl. I have a right to take her back to me now invite me in or I'll call someone to force you to!" He hated the way he sounded right now. He was practically threatening to snitch on a seventeen year old girl if she didn't let him in her house. "Look," he sighed, "I know Bonnie is alittle...upset...right now but I really need to talk to her."

"Upset? I don't think that's the word for it. She came to me crying...not to mention she was topless and bruised and dirty!"

Damon chuckled as Elena gave him an accusing look. He knew what the girl was thinking and it's true most vampire would have sexual relationships with their witches whether they liked it or not but to accuse him of being a sexual predator was crazy.

"Look, girl..."

"My name is Elena Gilbert!"

He shot her a look, but continued, "Look, _Elena_ _Gilbert_...I know what you're thinking and no I did not try to force myself on Bonnie. I'm an asshole but I'm respectable when it comes to things like that trust me."

"Trust you? A vampire?" Now she was starting to remind him of Bonnie. Both stubborn and both untrusting of all vampires, even if Elena's family did work with them. "I think you should leave."

His eyes widened. "Oh really? And just leave what belongs to me with you? I don't think so. I paid good money for her and..." He stopped when he caught sight of his witch on the couch with a guy...Tyler Lockwood to be exact. He gritted his teeth at the sight. He knew of the Lockwoods and how werewolves ran in their family and he also knew Tyler was one after being initiated into it a couple of months ago.

Elena was about to say something to him until his eyes turned back to her, cold and serious. "I..you..." She stuttered, suddenly really afraid of him.

"Let. Me. In." He said slowly, his pupils getting smaller. Vervain was banned from being used by humans so anyone was fair game when it came to compulsion. Most vampires didn't have to use it anymore since humans would do as they say anyways.

"Come in, Damon." She stepped aside and soon he was walking into her house and towards the two teenagers on the couch chatting happily. Soon the chatting stopped and the happiness disappeared.

"Damon..."

"Bonnie."

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Bonnie was still in shock about the revelation that Damon had saved her from being killed as a kid and the last thing she wanted was to see him or go back with him the house with his crazy brother.

"I'm not going back there." She stated. "You might as well give me back to John because what ever you want of me...from me...I won't do it."

"Why the fuck do you always think somebody wants something from you?" He snapped. He was tired and hungry and all he wanted was to get her home and away from that Lockwood kid.

She stood and made her way over to him. "Because why the hell else would you buy me? Why else would a vampire want a witch? And why else would you save me so many times?" She asked angrily, her eyes accusing.

He let out a humorless laugh. "I swear Bonnie you are the world's most unsatisfied witch! What else do I have to show you that I'm not out to use you for anything!"

"Look, I think Bonnie just needs to rest here for a bit. I don't know what went down at your house but she doesn't need to go right now." Tyler spoke up. He also got up and made his way over to Damon. "Let her be with Elena for awhile...she likes it here."

Damon tried his hardest to control his anger. Wolfboy was talking to him like he was allowed to and telling him what he should let Bonnie do...Bonnie was his and there was no way in hell he was going to leave her here to hang out with him.

"I suggest you sit the fuck down and shut the fuck up."

Tyler gave him a confused look, "Excuse me?"

The fucker still had the nerve to talk to him. Damon could feel his fangs extracting and his eyes turning, he couldn't stop himself from lunging out towards the young werewolf, pinning him against the floor as both Elena and Bonnie screamed at him to stop.

"Damon! Stop!" Bonnie yelled as she ran towards the two supernatural beings. She watched as Tyler managed to turn Damon onto his back and began punching him. "Tyler! Off!" She knew the only reason Tyler was getting the upper hand right now was because tonight there was to be a full moon...but that didn't stop Damon from blocking one of his hits and throwing him across the room into the wall.

"Bonnie!" Elena cried out as she watched the witch quickly run to Tyler and throw her whole body protectively on top of him.

Tyler relaxed, looking up to see her over him. He gave her a confused look and watched as Damon made his way over to them his face still demonic. "Umm...this is awkward."

Damon took in the scene in front of him and tried not to rip Tyler a new one. He leaned down and grabbed her roughly off him. "We're going." He said before throwing her over his shoulder, not giving Elena or Tyler another look.

* * *

><p>Once outside Damon finally placed Bonnie on the ground and she then took that opportunity to slap him across the face. Hard.<p>

"What the hell was that back there? Attacking Tyler? He's done nothing to you!" She yelled as he just stared at her silently. "You have some nerve attacking a werewolf! Elijah told you..."

"You're mine and I don't like my things being around their kind!" He snapped finally, his eyes going demonic again. "I let you spend a little time with your lovely friend Elena now get in the fucking car or I will force you to!"

Bonnie shut her mouth and stared at him in shock. This was the first time he had actually yelled at her in anger and it wasn't because she ran away or tried to kill him. "See," she said finally, holding back tears. "I knew that whole I'm on your side crap was just a show."

"Oh be quiet, Bonnie, I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now because I've spent almost the whole day looking for you and not to mention I haven't fed in what seems like forever. You're looking like a magical cupcake to me right now."

"Feed on me. Beat me...I don't care but don't you ever attack any of my friends like that again. Do you hear me?"

"You're one to give orders. Last time I checked you were the one that got the 'D' branded on her back."

Bonnie stared at him, hating herself for allowing him to affect her like this. What else did she expect from a vampire? Even if he did save her from being murdered at a young age and protected her several times after that but she would refuse to let him talk down to her like that.

"I hate you." She said finally before turning to get into his car.

Damon mentally kicked himself and watched as she slammed the passengar door shut. He was being honest when he told her that he was on her side and wanted to help her become the witch he knew she could be but when it came to werewolves he lost his cool. Seeing Tyler Lockwood sitting there with her set something off in him and when she came to his defense it just made matters worse.

"Bonnie..." He sighed turning to open the passengar side door and look down at her. Of course she was ignoring his existence right now. "Look...I need you to trust me here. We're in this together and I need you to work with me. I know you overheard what Stefan said about me saving you..."

"Should've just left me to die."

"I made a choice that night to save you and if you think I'm going to let you just die now or let anything happen to you because you decide to befriend a fucking werewolf then you're horribly mistaken."

She looked up at him, "You don't like Tyler because he's a werewolf? That's just..."

"Like you don't like me because I'm a vampire."

He had a good point. She looked away from him, deciding the dashboard was more easier to look at than at his alluring blue eyes. They scared her and fascinated her at the same time.

"I got you something." He said, sensing that she was uncomfortable. "I found it for you right after I threw Stefan in the cellar." She cracked a small smile at that and he noticed. "I knew that would make you happy." He went to the back seat of the car and retrieved a huge book and handed it to her. "Look familiar?"

"It's...it's Gram's grimoire!" She exclaimed. "But how...why..." She looked at him hoping to see the answers to her questions on his face but he was expressionless.

Damon shrugged, "Well it's the Bennett grimoire and you are a Bennett."

She wanted to ask him why he was doing this for her. Why he saved her back then and why he wanted to keep her safe but she went with something simple instead. "Thank you."

He was surprised to hear those words from her and even more surprised knowing that she actually meant it. After trying to kill him and cussing him out any way she could she was finally thanking him. He felt like he did a good deed and usually that would make him feel sick but he was beginning to feel a little good about himself.

"No prob, witch. Now let's get back to the house so we can have a little talk with Stefan."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Well Im happy some of u like this Stefan and some of you hate him. Since Katherine has nothing to do w/ story the Salvatore brothers will be different from how they are in the show n a diff back story_

Summary: In a world where vampires own witches as their slaves, one witch refuses to give into the stereotype giving one Damon Salvatore a run for his reputation of destruction. Bamon.

* * *

><p>Stefan sat on the dirty floor in the dark while he waited for his brother to get back home with the witch. He knew what he tried to do to Bonnie would not gain him points with Damon nor would it get him on the homicidal witch's good side. And he was shocked when Damon told him his plans of giving Bonnie the grimoire, and even more shocked when Damon drugged him and threw him in the cell.<p>

"Fucking ridiculous." He muttered to himself. How was he going to protect the vampire community now? Bonnie had her ways of killing with the little power she had but giving her that book would cause an all out war. He didn't understand why Damon was doing this. Did he have a death wish?

"Oh, baby brother!" He heard Damon say in a sing song voice as he made his way over to the cell door. "Look at you sitting there in time out being all good. Has little Stefan learned not to fuck with big brother's toys?"

"You're being stupid, Damon! Hate Klaus all you want but he made these rules for a reason. If you're going to keep her then the least you can do is train her to be the obedient witch she should be!"

He watched his brother give him a dumb look then slowly begin to smirk. "You just don't get it. You're so quick to stand behind Klaus and obey everything..."

"Would you rather me slaughter people for fun and pick fights with werewolves for nothing like you? You're such a hypocrite because at least what I do is for our kind! I'm not reckless and stupid...I know my actions have consequences!"

"Consequences?" Damon yelled, his eyes getting darker as his face threatened to change. "Like what you did to the Bennetts? You destroyed a whole bloodline, Stefan! And because they refused to be enslaved? I remember a time when we use to fight for our own freedom...as humans!"

"We are not fucking human anymore." Stefan replied angrily. "Get over it. It happened."

They both went silent, taking in that moment to take in each other's anger and hate towards each other and each for the same thing. Damon loved Stefan and vice versa. They were brothers and they were all they had but they were so much alike and different in the same ways it made being together for so long unbearable. There were years when they would leave each other for long period of times but they would always come back to each other. They were the only people alive who knew how the other was when they were human.

"Throw me under the train...join Klaus. I don't care anymore." Damon spoke finally, "But if it's a fight you want Stefan then you're not going to win." He unlocked and opened the cell, eying the other vampire up and down. "I hate what you've become. I can't do this anymore."

"You're going to run off with your little witch again? We all see how that ended last time."

Before Damon could react to that, Stefan was gone. He stood there in the darkness and took in his words. Damon was no saint and neither was Stefan but the difference between them was Stefan didn't care about himself. Stefan would be so quick to sacrifice himself for anyone or anything he felt important. Damon on the other hand did his crazy things because he refused to obey a vampire who royally fucked and took the best thing from him.

"Damon?" He snapped out of his thoughts to see Bonnie joined him in the basement. Her eyes were fulled with question and worry. He wasn't sure if it was for him though. "There's someone at the door."

* * *

><p>"Hello you!"<p>

Damon groaned loudly as his and Stefan's long time friend Lexi made herself happily at home in their sitting room. The female vampire crossed her long legs and flipped her long blond hair behind her back, shooting him a huge smile. He wasn't fooled though.

"What the hell do you want? I've already made one blond vampire cry today. That's my limit."

Lexi frowned, "Really, Damon? Picking on Caroline who is still a baby vampire? You're a bully I swear. At least Stefan was so kind to take her under his wing and teach her a thing or two since her mom abandoned her."

"Yeah...her problem not mine."

"Ahh...but wasn't she your human blood donar when she was alive?" That shut him up and Lexi grinned in victory. "But seriously be more nice to the kid."

"Once again...what the hell do you want?" Damon asked again. The affects of not feasting in a long time were going strong. He could hear Bonnie's pulse and tried his hardest to not look over at her in fear he'd snap and drain her there. He was finally gaining the witch's trust. "Stefan isn't here. You just missed him actually. I had him locked up and he didn't like that too much."

The blond got up and rolled her eyes. She made her way over to Damon and gave him a disapproving look. "I really wish you'd stop putting him through all this. He cares for you, you know. You're all he has..."

"Cry me a fucking river. He tried to kill my witch."

"I'm no one's." Bonnie spoke up. The two vampires turned to look at her and she held tightly onto the grimoire, afraid they might take it away from her. "I appreciate most the things you've done for me but this changes nothing."

"Of course not." Damon replied dryly. He looked back at Lexi who gave him a knowing look. "Don't start."

She ignored him and made her way over to Bonnie. She was shocked when the girl didn't flinch or move. "Yeah...you live up to your reputation. Word on the street was Damon bought the bad witch. The one that can't be taught. I didn't believe them...said Damon couldn't be that stupid to let a murderous witch who doesn't even do witchcraft to wander freely in his house...but then I remembered that it _was_ Damon they were talking about." She reached out and touched a little strand of Bonnie's hair, admiring her. "I remember the Bennetts...they all had the most beautiful hair and their eyes...hypnotizing."

Bonnie watched as the vampire continued to examine her. She looked down at her grimoire then back up at Damon who also had his eyes on her. He watched as Lexi circled her and took in her appearance. His light eyes roaming over Bonnie's body.

"So is it also true Klaus branded you? The big bad vampire in charge had to set an example?"

"You mean the chicken shit dick who had another vampire hold me down as he burned me?" Bonnie asked, disgust in her words. Lexi stepped back in shock at her language and bravery of speaking about Klaus like that. "Yeah at least when I set a vampire on fire it's just me getting the job done. He had to have his minions help."

The blond vampire quirked a brow, "So you have killed a vampire before?"

"Yes. I've killed plenty. Once you burn them I find it's much funner to cut off their heads...to make sure they don't make it out alive."

Lexi looked over at Damon who just shrugged then back to the witch who was still staring at her with hate in her eyes. "Well..." Lexi cleared her throat. She didn't know whether to be offended or laugh at the young girl. "They were right about that mouth of yours and you're right about Klaus. Without his witches and minions...he'd be nothing."

"I tell you that all the time!" Damon yelled.

"Yeah but I like the way she says it." Lexi replied coolly. She walked back over to him. "Well I just came by to see her and wish you luck. Also brought you a little treat since I know you're going to be hungry. He's mine but from the looks of it, you can use a little blood in your system right now...Matt!"

Bonnie watched as a young man about her age entered the house with his head down. He had dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes that looked so sad and pathetic...telling a story of his life. She cringed at the bite marks on his neck and arms that showed because he was in nothing but a beater and jeans.

"This is Matt. My donar." Lexi said, placing an arm around the young man. "He's an orphan. He had a mother and sister and...well he doesn't like to talk about it. Here." She lifted Matt's wrist up to Damon's mouth. "Taste. He's delicious. And he's quiet and actually listens."

Damon looked down at the poor boy's wrist. He would usually prefer to feast on females but since he scared off the other girl earlier and felt too weak to go out and get his own he figured he would take Lexi's offering. He brought Matt's wrist up to his mouth...

"Stop! Stop it!" Bonnie shouted, pulling Matt away from both vampires. Matt turned to look at her for the first time, silently asking her if she was crazy for snatching him away from her master. "You're not doing this and especially not in front of me!"

Lexi burst out into laughter, "Wow...she rather have you starve to death! It's ok, sweetie, Matt doesn't mind..."

"And how the fuck would you know, huh?" Bonnie snapped. "He may be yours but have you ever talked to him? Asked him if it hurts ever time you bite your disgusting fangs into him?"

"Bonnie..."

"He's a human fucking being! Something you were before!"

"Bonnie..."

"You fucking vampires are horrible!"

"Bonnie! Enough!" Damon snapped, causing Matt and Lexi to jump a little. Bonnie still held her ground as he walked towards her and pushed Matt to his mistress. "Listen to me. You're still mine regardless of what you may think in that pretty little head of yours. You. Are. Mine. I'm dead and I feed on people. It's something I do and trust me when I say I wouldn't change it for the world. If that makes me a disgusting monster in your eyes then I'll take that as a fucking compliment!"

Matt and Lexi glanced at each other, sensing the tension in the room. Bonnie didn't seem to be bothered by his outburst. She stepped forward and closed the distance between them, "I meant it when I said thank you for the grimoire. And I appreciate the things you have done for me but now with this I will murder all of you for what you did to my family. You wanna live a life of killing others and treating people below you and fine but I promise you it won't last long!" With that said she stormed out the room, leaving Damon staring angrily after her.

"I swear it's like everything I do is never enough for this witch!"

"Well she has spunk, I'll say that." Lexi said, "And I respect her and her not backing down for what she believes in but I don't fully agree with the whole 'kill all vampires' crap because you and I both know that for most of us this life wasn't a choice."

"None of us have choices anymore. Not even the vampires. And she doesn't seem to listen. I should've just left her to die."

"Now you know you don't mean that, Damon. She's different and you like it. You like that someone is standing up to you and Klaus and everyone else in this community. She's taken beatings, torture, and bitings...but there's one thing no one has tried." She grinned widely at him, causing him to stare back at her in confusion. "Sex."

"You're insane. She'd burn my penis off and serve it to the werewolves if I came at her like that!"

"Yeah but still...it's like the saying 'kill em with kindness'."

"Sex doesn't count as kindness but I'll keep that in mind."

She grinned, "Well I just came by to see her and I must say I'm jealous I didn't beat you to buying her. I would've loved to party with that one!"

Damon rolled his eyes and shot her an annoyed look. "I'm sure...and Lexi next time you decide to come stop by...don't."

* * *

><p>"Well hey, Elena! Decided to finally drop the blood off?"<p>

Elena smiled apologetically at George, the owner of the local bar. Since her parents were out of town handling more witch business it was her job to distribute blood to the bars around Mystic Falls. After the whole thing with Bonnie earlier, Elena got distracted and showed up at the bar a little late.

"Yeah...I had to help a friend with something."

"Well it's good you came now. We're running out of blood and that vampire over there looks like he can use a lot of it."

Elena looked over to the young vampire with dark eyes and hair. He wore all black and just by one glance she knew he was Stefan Salvatore, the youngest of the brothers. She's heard many stories about him. Though Damon was known for his rebellious nature, Stefan was more known for setting examples of people and being Klaus' own personal assassin.

"Oh...well...I got three cases for you. Had to carry them all by myself since my friend Tyler is...well..."

"It's a full moon tonight." George finished, knowing what she meant. Everyone knew about the Lockwoods. "It's all good. I'll just take them to the back. Get on home...it's nearly midnight!"

"Yes sir!" Elena joked with a giggle. She turned to make her way out the bar only to bump into someone's hard chest. "Umm...sorry..."

"You should be...hey aren't you that Elena chick?"

"No." She tried to walk past the guy, only to have him grab her roughly back by her arm. "Yes you are. Can't lie to a vampire, sweetness. From what I hear your whole family is in the business of serving us vamps...making us happy." He caressed her face and grinned, "And right now you're making me happy."

"Let go of me." She replied angrily, her voice shaking slightly. Everyone around stopped to stare at them but all the humans knew not to bother a vampire. "I'm going home."

"Yeah and you're going to invite me into said home."

"No I'm..." She watched in fear as a fog began to overcome her brain and she immediately knew she was about to be compelled into letting this vampire into her house.

"She said no."

The vampire turned to see Stefan standing next to him, a look of seriousness on his face. "You missed your chance...this one is mine. Plus I don't share."

"I wasn't taking her and I sure in the hell ain't letting you." He replied darkly, "The problem with you baby vampires is you guys seem to think that you can do anything you want. Yes, you're higher on the food chain now. But you don't run shit."

The vampire tossed Elena to the side and glared angrily at Stefan. "Look you motherfu-" Stefan grabbed his arm and broke it, causing the younger vampire to fall to his knees and scream in pain.

"Who's your maker?" He asked calmly as the people around him watched in horror. "Who the fuck made you?"

"A-Anna!"

"Well I'm sure she won't miss you." He bent his head back putting a stake to his chest. Soon his body dissolved on the floor, leaving nothing but some blood and bones. "I hate when vampires bring douchebags like that into the afterlife."

Elena stared at him in disbelief. Was this the same Stefan Salvatore that killed a whole town and murdered a bunch of witches and helped do Klaus' evil deeds?

"T-thanks."

He looked at her for the first time, not saying anything. After awhile she expected him to pounce on her and drain her dry or just go off on her but then he smiled.

"No problem...Elena Gilbert right?"

"...yeah..."

"Come on...I'll walk you home."

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat on some bed...not sure what room she was in. All she knew was she had to get away from Damon and quick or she would snap and try to kill him again. She was happy he was allowing her to practice her magic and learn how to control it instead of it reacting with her emotions.<p>

"Now...how did you know this was going to be your room?" She looked up and saw Damon staring at her from the doorway. "I'm just playing. You're room was actually going to be next to mine seeing as this room is right across from Stefan's."

She looked past him at the closed door across the hall. "Yeah...with my luck I would choose the room across from the one trying to kill me. And of course you would want me next to you...knowing I'd sneak out."

He chuckled, "If you can sneak past me then you deserve to be able to escape."

"What do you want, Damon?" She asked. "I mean...all we've done is argue today...aren't you tired of that? Pretending we can actually get along..."

"I _can_ get along with you. You just don't wanna give it a chance." He walked more into the room and sat on the bed next to her. "You're stubborn but so am I. If you think I'm gonna give you back or sell you to another then don't hold your breath. You just may be the second death of me."

"You saved me." He watched her as she turned from him and stared at the floor instead. That was the first time she couldn't look at him at all. "It's just odd to me that you would do that...why?"

Now she wanted to know the truth. The reason why he saved her back then and let her live and why he was keeping her safe now. He wasn't ready to explain it to her and he was pretty sure only Stefan knew the real reason to it.

"I like you." He shrugged.

"You don't know me."

"Well...I'm trying..." He pointed to the grimoire resting on her legs. "I got you that, didn't I?"

"I don't know what to tell you. I don't trust you...at all."

"Join the club." He grinned, "But hey...you're gonna be with me for a long time. You're gonna have to get use to a couple of things." He got up. "Tomorrow morning I'm going to feast on a human...you can watch or not but if you try to interfere it's just going to make it more painful on them." Bonnie frowned. "So...it's your call."

He wasn't going to change and especially not for her. She was stupid for even thinking he would. He was a vampire and he had to feed on people to live but still she couldn't handle watching someone just willingly give their blood to a vampire. The way Matt looked...like he was far gone already. She promised herself she would never get like that, no matter what they did to her.

Damon could tell she wasn't going to answer him so instead he took Lexi's advice. _Kill them with kindness_. He moved forward towards her knowing she wouldn't move back or flinch because she was too prideful. He tilted her chin up and watched as she gave him a confused look before leaning down to kiss her. He expected her to push him off, or try to kill him...what he didn't expect was to hear a howl behind them...


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: On to the next! Hope u guys like the new character intros!_

Summary: In a world where vampires own witches as their slaves, one witch refuses to give into the stereotype giving one Damon Salvatore a run for his reputation of destruction. Bamon.

* * *

><p>Bonnie quickly pushed Damon off her in anger and shock. This had to be a bad dream because she was pretty sure he did not do what she thinks he just did! Maybe she was hallucinating...maybe she was tired and was imagining things because there was no way in Hell Damon could be that stupid to kiss her! Especially right now.<p>

"How could you! Just because we're kind of getting along does not mean you can sneak attack me like that!" She yelled. She watched as Damon gave her a smug look that turned to anger when they heard the wolf begin to growl, obviously not happy it was being ignored. "You can wait! I have to yell at him right now!" Bonnie replied to the animal angrily.

"Wait...this isn't Tyler is it?" Damon asked, turning to look at the werewolf. "Mad I attacked you earlier?"

"Oh please don't even start!" Bonnie said. She got up and slowly made her way towards the animal, stopping when it growled more angrily at her. Now that she was looking at it, she realized that it was not her friend Tyler coming back to get his revenge. "You are not Tyler, are you?" She gulped as it shook it's head no and barred its teeth.

Damon frowned as Bonnie slowly stepped back towards him. Ok so if it wasn't Tyler then who could it be? "Yeah, you might wanna run, witch."

Bonnie nodded, "Yeah...I don't think I can outrun a werewolf...and neither can you."

"Did I ask if you and I can outrun a werewolf? No. I told you to run. _Now_."

She glared at him, "Just because you're my 'master' does not mean you can...ahh!" Damon quickly pushed her to the side as the werewolf shot out towards them, missing her by an inch. She crashed to the floor hard as Damon held off the intruder, the wolf snapping at his face. She knew if it were to get one nibble of him he would be in trouble. "Crap...Damon!"

The wolf growled, slobbered, and snapped in front of his face. The vampire's first thought was he was going to die. His second thought was if he survived he was going to need a long bath. He glanced to the side to see Bonnie still standing there watching in horror as the werewolf tried to tear him apart. Didn't he tell her to run? She never listens! Not even when her life is in danger.

With all her might she rushed towards the animal and tackled it causing the both of them to slide across the floor into the wall. The wolf was way stronger than her and her little body was too weak to even try to fight it off. It quickly kicked her away with it's hind legs then got up to rush at her, growling.

"Bonnie!" Damon yelled as he watched the scene in fear. He quickly rushed to grab her with the wolf close to tearing her throat out only to have another wolf appear out of nowhere and tackle the other one into the wall.

Damon held Bonnie close to his chest as he watched the two animals go at it, destroying the room. "This is why I hate full moons." He said out loud as the wolves caused a huge whole in the wall. Bonnie nodded in agreement. "Uhh...yeah we should get out of here." He quickly picked her up and used his vampire speed to run far away from his house.

* * *

><p>Elena walked silently beside Stefan. She didn't know why he saved her since they only talked once. And that was when she barged into his home and handed him a bag of things to give Bonnie. She didn't care how he felt about her then but right now being alone with him in the dark streets after she was almost attacked by another vampire, she was nervous.<p>

"Umm...my house is just right there I can walk myself now." She spoke up suddenly. She walked forward, only for him to pull her back. She gasped and looked up at him with fear wanting to scream. Instead she just stared at him with wide eyes. "Please...don't hurt me." she begged, hating her voice for quivering.

He frowned then. "Hurt you? I saved you didn't I?"

Elena gulped and glanced back at her house, wondering if she made a run for it if she could make it or not. "Y-yeah...but..."

"Don't be afraid of me, Elena. You don't need to be."

Yeah like she would believe anything he said after she heard all the stories about him. Did he think she was just going to trust him because he saved her life?

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be."

He looked down then back at her. She could tell he was thinking hard but he was expressionless. She was curious to what was on his mind and she had to admit there was something about him that intrigued her.

"Well?" She asked, finding her nerve to to cross her arms over her chest and give him an impatient look.

He broke out of his thoughts to stare at her face in surprise. Was she actually rushing him? With an attitude? Yeah he could definitely tell she was friends with the witch. He grinned at her, finding her temper adorable. Now he knew why Damon likes Bonnie so much.

"Well I..."

"Elena!" The brunette turned to see her friend rushing towards her with Damon. "We...we were attacked!"

Stefan frowned and looked at his brother, "Attacked? By who?"

"Werewolves." Damon replied dryly. "Wait...what are you doing here?" He looked over at Elena then back to Stefan. "Huh...this is odd."

"I thought it was Tyler but it wasn't then he came at me and Damon and...another one too!" Bonnie continued to her friend as the two brothers gave each other a knowing look. "I...I don't know why two wolves were in the house but I know this is somehow Damon's fault!"

"Huh? Wait...what?" Damon heard that part. "How can this possibly be my fault, Bonnie? It's not like I'm dating one of the werewolves and said 'hey why don't you stop over and try to rip my fucking throat out'!"

"That was not Tyler!" Bonnie replied angrily. "Tyler would not attack me like that!"

"He's a fleabag. He doesn't care."

"That. Was. Not. Tyler!"

"Yes. It. Was!" Damon said, imitating her bratty voice.

"Enough, you guys." Stefan interrupted. "So there's two wolves in our home?"

"My home." Damon corrected, "Last time I checked you were moving out because you didn't like having a witch around."

Bonnie looked at Stefan, remembering how he tried to kill her. She clenched her fist and tried her hardest to not attack him there.

"Wait, Elena...why are you with him? He tried to kill me!"

Elena looked over to the younger vampire. "You tried to kill my friend? And you're telling me to trust you right now! You must think I'm an idiot!"

"I..."

"Trust you? You have got to be kidding! My friend would never trust you!"

"That whole thing in the bar must've been a set up!"

"It wasn't..."

"Lies! All you vampires do is lie! I can't believe this!"

"Well...this is more entertaining than almost getting brutally murdered by werewolves." Damon grinned as he watched the two girls verbally attack Stefan. "But seriously it's still a full moon and I'm pretty sure those wolves are still out there so let's all get into the house. Now."

"He's not invited into my house." Elena replied. "And since you already forced yourself into my house I can't stop you..."

"What is it with you two? I mean you keep forgetting Klaus' rule and continue to make it difficult for me...ok now I sound like Elijah. What is my life becoming?"

"You're dead." Bonnie reminded him.

"And you're missing the point can we all just go inside before the wolves show up again?" Damon grabbed her by the arm and they began walking towards Elena's house. He looked back to see his brother still standing there as Elena sighed and reluctantly invited him into her home. "Looks like we're gonna have a slumber party."

* * *

><p>"Ok...Bonnie can sleep with me in my room and you guys can crash on the couch." Elena said as she watched the two vampires make their way into her living room. She was happy her friend was once more by her side but this is the longest she's had to deal with a vampire. And now two of them were in her home for the night. "Umm...I think we have some blood in the fridge my dad uses for the ones that come to buy witches from us so if you get hungry..."<p>

"Don't worry. I know where your room is if I get hungry, sweetheart." Damon replied causing Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie to glare at him. "It was a joke! Geez...lighten up!"

"Whatever." Elena replied. She turned with Bonnie to go upstairs until Damon stopped them, "What?"

"That's kind of mine." Damon replied, referring to the witch that she held hands with. "And I don't trust that you guys aren't going to go running off in the middle of the night so I would really appreciate if she slept in view where I can watch her."

"This coming from a disgusting jerk who beat her? If you think I'm..."

"For the last time that wasn't me! If you wanna be mad at anyone be mad at Stefan for attempting to murder her in my bedroom!"

Stefan sighed, "I really wish you wouldn't bring that up right now." he muttered.

"Ok...how about we all just sleep down here? That way we'll all be together in one room if anything happens? We can...protect...each other." Bonnie said. She glanced over at Stefan who still refused to look at her. If he thinks she was just going to forget about what he did to her family...he was dead wrong. She was going to get her revenge.

"Good idea, Bon. I'll go upstairs and get some extra blankets and pillows." Elena said before turning and rushing upstairs, leaving the two vampires with the witch.

It was silent as the trio stared at each other, each taking in the silence to think about the past and the little days they've spent together. Little has changed since Damon decided to buy Bonnie from Elijah but realizations were also made.

"You killed all the Bennetts but me. You killed my family." Bonnie spoke up finally, her eyes looking accusingly at Stefan who remained quiet. "And then you tried to kill me...in a cowardly way." She stepped towards him. "Is that how it was when you killed Grams and my cousins...and my father!"

Damon quickly stepped between them. The anger towards his brother was amusing at first but now he was sensing Bonnie's temper getting the best of her. Even though she didn't know many spells it was well known that a witch's emotions was best to set one off randomly.

"Ok, Bonnie, take a breather for a minute. You're spazzing out." He grabbed a hold of her shoulders but her eyes were still on Stefan. "Bonnie, look at me!"

"Do you know what it's like watching your family get slaughtered, huh? Seeing everyone you love die!" She continued, ignoring Damon's request. She tried to keep walking forward but his grip held her still. She raised her voice instead, "Do you know what it's like growing up without parents! Not being able to be tucked in at night as a kid! Not knowing what it was like to be loved!" The fireplace in the living room grew stronger. "I had to learn to survive on my own! I almost starved to death! I was sold from house to house...vampire to vampire! I can't even REMEMBER what my mother's face looked like! My memories are fading! But I can still hear the screams!"

"Bonnie...I..." Stefan spoke up trying to think of something to say. But what could he say to make her feel better? The look on her face showed how much what he did affected her. If he had a heart it would probably be broken. "I was just taking orders, Bonnie...I'm..."

"Just taking orders?" The witch screamed. Suddenly Stefan was pushed back into the fireplace, his clothing catching on fire. "You're a monster! A cold and heartless dick! I HATE YOU!"

Stefan struggled to get out the invisible grip that held him to the fire, causing his skin to begin burning. He cried out in pain as his flesh began to sizzle. "Bonnie..."

"Bonnie!" She felt Damon beginning to shake her. "Bonnie, stop! You need to stop!"

Blood dripped from her nose as she stared at the sight of Stefan before her. She was caught in a daze and she wanted him to die. She wanted him to hurt like she did. But she also knew that if she killed Stefan, Klaus would have to make an example out of her. She didn't care...she didn't want to live anymore anyways. There was nothing left for her.

"Bonnie!" Damon yelled, forcing her to look at him. "You. Need. To. Stop."

She finally snapped out of it and looked into his eyes, seeing the concern through her blurred vision. Stefan quickly ran from the fireplace and ripped off any clothing on himself that was still on fire as he began to heal. He looked back to the two and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. I really am." With that said, he was gone.

She closed her eyes and took in his apology. He was sorry. They were always sorry. Sorry didn't bring her family back, sorry didn't take the pain away. She opened her eyes when she felt cold finger tips begin to wipe the blood from her nose.

"I could've killed him and you just stood here with me. Why didn't you do anything?"

"I did." He replied still examining her nose. "You stopped didn't you?"

Bonnie frowned. Yeah she stopped but was it because of him? If it was then her whole 'I hate vampires' reputation was about to be ruined all because of one Damon Salvatore. She would not admit she liked him, but she tolerated him now. They were finally coming to an understanding.

"Ok I finally found the blankets...I guess Jeremy thought it would be a great idea to put everything in the attic where I can't reach!" Elena exclaimed as she walked down the stairs. "Stefan left? Good. He creeped me out."

Bonnie smiled at her friend then grabbed some of the blankets from her. "I'm sure he'll be back...From what I've learned these past days a Salvatore never gives up."

* * *

><p>Klaus and Elijah stood in the middle of their living room attempting to defeat each other in Wii. Since it was a full moon night and they were pretty sure every werewolf in town was chained up somewhere they decided they wanted to play a game to see who has to make the speech at the meeting tomorrow night.<p>

"What is that! You can't go throwing curves like that! How do you manage to knock every pin down!" Elijah yelled as Klaus got yet another strike.

"Oh brother, you need to realize that I'm great at everything I do." Klaus replied, giving him a cocky grin. "I hope you have everything you want to say at that meeting tomorrow!"

"I always got to enforce everything around here! It's not fair!"

"Well then win at a Wii game for once in your afterlife!"

Greta rolled her eyes in amusement as the two vampires went at it. It was like this nearly every night when Elijah would come visit and challenge him in a game. Klaus would win everything but little did Elijah know it was actually Greta using her powers to help her master out and since Elijah refused to get a witch, he would always lose.

"I need to speak to, Klaus." The witch jumped as the young Salvatore brother appeared right next to her. "It's important."

She looked at his bare chest and ripped jeans. "Rough night?"

"You have no idea."

"Well Klaus is a little busy right now. I'm sure you can...ACK!" Stefan got a tight grip around her neck, causing her to choke.

"Stefan! What a pleasant surprise!" Klaus exclaimed as he made his way over to them. He looked at Stefan's hand around Greta's throat as she struggled for air. "I know I'm a little old but I'm pretty sure that's not how those kids greet each other these days."

Stefan finally released the witch causing her to fall to the floor. "I'm calling off the kill of Bonnie Bennett and the befriending of Elena Gilbert." He said as he walked to the elder vampire. "I can't do this anymore. I told Damon I was done doing your dirty work."

Klaus grinned, "You didn't care so much when you slaughtered all those innocent people." He watched Stefan flinch. "Don't tell me that you're getting soft here. I need you, Stefan. No one understands this like we do."

"You didn't call time out so I'm still going and you're losing by 20 points!" Elijah announced from the living room. He made another strike. "YES! ON YOUR FACE, KLAUS!"

"It's 'in your face', brother." Klaus replied, rolling his eyes. "You see what you just did to Greta? Now why is it so hard to do that to Bonnie? You can't rough her up?"

"I can. I don't want to."

"You're disappointing me, Stefan."

"I don't care anymore. You have all the witches you need here and yet you want to continue to mess with the Bennett witch. She's just a kid."

"No," Klaus said, "She lost her innocence a long time ago. She's not a kid, she's a witch. Let your brother teach her all he can about witchcraft. Let him spoil her and give her hope. Let him let her believe...because all that hate and anger will make her the strongest witch ever."

Greta glared up at Klaus, "She'll never be strong." She replied angrily.

"You underestimate her way too much, Greta."

"And Elena? You just want me to get close to her that way Bonnie will except me?" Stefan asked. There was something about the Gilbert girl he already liked and the thought of using her made him uncomfortable. He's never had to use someone in his life.

"It wouldn't hurt." Klaus shrugged. "All I'm saying is keep an eye on them. I know Damon hates me and wants me permanently gone. If he had the chance he'd have a stake through my heart."

"And mine too." Stefan agreed.

"No...you're his brother and in his own stupid way he still cares for you. Even if a vampire cannot feel. He's all you have even if he is an idiot."

"YES! I won! I won! I don't have to do the freaking speech at the meeting tomorrow! Good luck dealing with those hard headed vampires and their offspring! I'm out! Deuces!" Elijah yelled as he made his way towards the door. "And Stefan, you should really put some clothes on. It's not nice for a vampire of your age and rank to be half naked. It set bad examples for the newly turned."

"Uhh...ok..." Stefan said, looking down at his bare, toned chest. "I'll see you guys at the meeting tomorrow then."

"And Stefan, make sure Damon comes and brings his witch with him. I want to show her off." Klaus said with a wink.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Aww Im loving the review and hi to the ppl who are just now finding this story! I will be introducing more characters. Enjoy : )_

Summary: In a world where vampires own witches as their slaves, one witch refuses to give into the stereotype giving one Damon Salvatore a run for his reputation of destruction. Bamon.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was up early, looking across the room to see her friend Elena still sleeping soundly. She turned to look behind her and found that Damon was no longer next to her. She wasn't exactly forced to share a couch with the vampire but he kept insisting she did and she was in no mood to argue with him. She made sure there was a lot of pillows and blankets between them until she was finally satisfied. Elena had decided to take the couch across from them just in case anything happened.<p>

Bonnie sat up on the couch and looked around the dimly lit room. The curtains were open and the sun was shining through the blinds but Damon was no where in sight. As much as she would pray that he would leave, she figured that was not the case right now. There was no way he could just leave her without so much as a good bye.

"Hmm..."

"Morning!" The witch nearly jumped out of her skin as Damon greeted her with a grin. He was sudden next to her on the couch. "Wow...I can hear your heart thumping...have I _finally_ scared you?" She could tell he was amused and proud of himself.

"No. I just thought you left that's all."

"I saw you looking around the room like a lost puppy. You were looking for me."

"Was not."

"Was to." He laughed, "It's like you were a little worried I was gone. Don't worry, Bonnie, I just went to get a little blood to wake myself up since I have a meeting to be at in a few."

"Meeting?" She asked. "You actually attend those things? Never thought you were the type."

He shrugged, "Well I have to now. Especially since I have a witch living with me." He got up and glanced over at Elena who was still passed out. "Did you know your friend snores and talks in her sleep? It's really annoying."

Bonnie smirked, "She only does that when she's really worried. As kids on the night before I was to be sold she would talk the most weirdest gibberish in her sleep. Scared me more than being given to a vampire."

Damon frowned. He knew she meant it as a sweet and simple story about her and Elena but he could tell there was more to it. Being sold as a child to a creature you hated? She must have been terrified.

Soon the front door opened causing Elena to stir awake. Both Bonnie and Damon looked to see who was entering the house and to their surprise and dismay it was Stefan. He was dressed in a dark tee with jeans, his head down and hands shoved into his front pockets.

"Umm...I came to inform you that Klaus wants Bonnie to be at the meeting too." He said, still not looking up at them. To Bonnie he looked like a sad little puppy with his tail between his legs. Maybe he did feel bad for what he put her through but she was not going to forgive him.

"For what?" Damon snapped, "Didn't he do enough the first night?"

Stefan shrugged and sighed, "I don't know, Damon, he just wants her there ok?" He looked over to Elena who was now staring at him with wide eyes. "I'll be in the car." He finished before turning to walk out the door.

Bonnie and Damon stared at each other. The both of them wondering what Klaus was up to now. Elena frowned then looked over to her friend, seeing the expression on her face.

Bonnie could tell Elena wanted to cry already. "Elena...don't you worry, ok?"

"Why can't he just leave you alone? You're with Damon now and you haven't done anything bad for them to keep doing this to you!" Elena blurted angrily, tears stinging her eyes.

The witch quickly got up and joined her friend on the other couch, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I swear you cry enough for the both of us." Bonnie joked sadly. "Don't you worry about me. I've survived this long and I can take whatever Klaus dishes out at me. Even death..."

Elena gasped, "Bonnie Bennett, don't you ever say that to me. Ever again!" she yelled. "You're my sister. You're my best friend...if you die...I die."

Bonnie sighed then glanced over at Damon who was watching the scene quietly. His face was expressionless so it was hard to see what he was thinking. Not like Bonnie could read him before anyways.

"Hand me that pen, will ya?"

Elena blinked in confusion at her request but did as she said. She turned around to grab an ink pen off the table next to her and handed it over to the witch. "Is it some kind of magical pen? Will it protect you?" she asked hopefully.

Bonnie burst out into laughter at her friend's naive questions. "Just because I'm a witch does not mean everything has to be magical, Elena." She replied, pulling the brunette into another embrace. "Just...trust me on this. Whatever I do is for my benefit." She got off the couch and looked over to Damon, "I don't know if I'm appropriately dressed for a vamp meeting."

Damon grinned, "Well anything is better than being naked. That will really piss them off...and turn them on. I've done that once. Elijah was not happy."

Elena and Bonnie stared at him in astonishment.

"Wow. I'm beginning to think you're trying to make a career on pissing them off."

The vampire shrugged then got up. "Either way...me and you are stuck with those dicks...and my brother. I'm pretty sure Klaus wants to do something 'amazing' and have the other vampires wanting to kiss his ass. He'll probably use you to do that." When Bonnie didn't react he continued, "Look I'm just going to go without you and tell them that I refuse to bring you."

"They'll punish you, won't they?"

"Yep."

"No...I'll go. I'm not gonna let Klaus think I'm afraid of him. And I don't need you protecting me. I'm a big girl."

Damon refrained from rolling his eyes at her. For once can't she see that he's trying to do her a favor? So what if Klaus gets angry and punishes him? He can take it, Bonnie has been through way too much.

"Fine. Let's get going."

* * *

><p>Vampire meetings usually consisted of the elder vampires, the ones who have been around the longest and knew Mystic Falls and its history like the back of their hands. But today Klaus demanded all vampires in the area attended, including the newly turned.<p>

Stefan stood in the chattering crowd as Elijah and Klaus took time to have a little chat onstage before the meeting began. He could tell they were arguing about something but since the rest of the vampires were being annoyingly loud he couldn't hear them.

"Stefan!" _Fuck_, he mentally cussed as he heard someone angrily yell out his name. He knew she would be mad and he knew she would be there. He turned to look at a young girl who looked around his age. "Hey there, Anna..."

"Don't you 'hey there' me!" She yelled, poking him in the chest hard. "You killed my newly turned vampire!"

Stefan sighed as she extracted her fangs at him. She was beyond mad and it took a lot to get Anna this way. She was usually the nice and calm one, along with her mother Pearl. That was until someone interfered with their plans or bothered them.

"Was he useful to you or something? Because from what I saw he was a complete waste of afterlife. The kid didn't know who or who not to mess with."

Anna blinked at him. "I...he...I liked him as human and he seemed like he'd make a good companion!"

"Of all humans to make a companion you went after a high school dropout jock?" He tsked at her. "Does Pearl know about this?"

"I'm over 200 years old I don't need to tell my mom everything!" Anna replied angrily, stomping her foot. "Look, all I ask is you don't go around killing MY vampires! Is that too much to ask?"

"Next time stop making douchebags then."

"He was not a-"

"Hey, Stefan!" They turned to see the blond vampire Caroline walking up to them with a grin plastered on her face. "This is my first time at one of these things and OMG is it crowded with vampires talking about how great they are! Are all of them this narcissistic? I mean, I was like that as a human but I have a reason! I was a 17 year old girl!" She looked over to the other young looking vampire, "Hey, Anna...you don't look too happy."

Anna bit her lower lip in frustration then turned to Stefan, "Wait till I tell Klaus about this."

"Believe me, Klaus has way more on his plate then hearing you complain about me killing your play thing." He watched in amusement as Anna stomped her foot then stormed away. "That went way better than I thought it would."

Caroline shook her head, "I thought Damon was the one with enemies. I thought everyone here loved you, Stefan!" She watched him laugh but stop when he watched a couple make their way over to them.

"Not everyone." He replied finally as Damon and Bonnie stopped in front of him and Caroline. "I'm surprise you showed."

"And miss this amazing meeting with excellent music and fantastic snacks? Never that, brother!" Stefan could hear the sarcasm. "Plus I wanted to see if I recognized anyone and yep about 98% of the vampires here want me dead."

"I would make that 100%." Caroline replied as she glared at the rebel vampire." Because you were a complete and utter dick to me yesterday."

Damon was going to ignore her but figured that Caroline really didn't deserve what he said to her. Sure she was annoying as hell some days but it wasn't her fault her mom was a complete anti-vampires bitch.

"I am so sorry for the little comment I made, Caroline. Will you forgive me and continue to come over and clean our kitchen and redecorate our rooms without our consent?"

The blond vampire beamed, smiling with excitement and forgiveness. "Of course, Damon! What kind of friend would I be if I let you guys continue to live in the dark ages. Now all I ask is that you guys get a pool and jacuzzi in your backyard!"

"No!" Damon and Stefan replied in unison causing her to start pouting.

Bonnie watched the trio converse for awhile before her eyes strained to the two originals onstage. She frowned angrily at the sight of Klaus, she hated him so much. He ordered the kill on her family, he made this stupid law, he branded her...he just made her whole existence a living hell.

She watched as Elijah walked away from his brother while a young witch entered to stand at his side. _Greta_. There was something she really hated about that girl. It wasn't because she worked happily under Klaus, in more ways than one, but because she would sit there and do his horrible dirty work. Using her powers to hurt other people was not what Bonnie was brought up to do.

"Bonnie? Did you hear me?" She turned to see Damon and Stefan staring at her while Caroling was in front of her holding out her hand for a handshake. "I said I'm Caroline Forbes...we haven't been formally introduced."

The witch stared down at the young vampire's hand like it was diseased. Bonnie knew she was being rude by not accepting it but she still did not like the fact of shaking the hand of the creature she hated. She watched as Caroline's smile faded once again.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"You couldn't if you tried." Bonnie replied. She could tell Damon was annoyed with the fact that she hated every vampire. "Look...it's nothing personal it's just..."

"I get it." Caroline interrupted, the look on her face reminded her of Elena's every time she was about to cry. It broke Bonnie's heart a little. "My mom is like you. 'Burn every vampire at the stake' right?" She sighed, "Not all of us are bad, Bonnie. Not all of us do what _they _do. I had no choice in the matter to become this. And I have to survive too don't I?"

Bonnie nodded slowly at her. "How did it happen to you?" She asked suddenly, her throat becoming dry as she watched the vampire look down at the ground with pain in her eyes.

"Her mother is sheriff." Stefan spoke up, not looking at them. His eyes stayed on the stage that Klaus and Greta were on. "She was trying to take down all the vampires in town. So to set an example and send her a warning they had Caroline attacked and turned."

"Did you-" Bonnie was hushed when Damon placed a hand over her mouth quickly. She glared up at him and struggled against his hold but stopped when she heard Klaus begin to speak.

"Ok, I think it's time we got this thing started because I'm starting to get a little hungry." He glanced over at Greta and the vampires began to chuckle. "Since I lost at an amazing game of Wii due to a distraction I am being forced to be in charge of this meeting." He looked around the crowd and spotted Damon who was still holding Bonnie. "Well...Mr. Salvatore has joined us!" He announced happily as the vampires turned to look at him and his witch.

Damon wanted to reply with a 'Yes I did and you're still an overrated asshole who can't do shit himself.' but decided sarcasm was always best in a situation like this. "Of course Stefan came. He's at every meeting. I'm pretty sure he's running for vampire of the month." That got a couple of laughs but most of the vampires sent him death glares, including Klaus.

"Always the comedian, Damon. But this isn't about you." His eyes turned to Bonnie, "There she is. I've missed her already. The smell of her burning flesh is already gone from my memory much to my dismay."

Bonnie didn't reply, instead she looked around at all the vampires looking at her in disgust. Damon must be pretty jealous he is no longer most hated on Mystic Fall's list.

"Bring her on up."

"No." Damon replied coolly. He was trying his hardest to not piss Klaus off too much because with Bonnie there he would just use her to punish him. He really wished she would've stayed home.

"Are we going to do this again?" Klaus asked. "We all see how that ended last time. Fine...Greta." He moved aside as the witch stood next to him, a mischievous smirk on her face.

Bonnie glared angrily at her while Damon opened his mouth to say something, only to begin crying out in pain. She quickly turned to him and examined him as he held his head and fell to the floor. "Stop it!" She yelled over at Greta as the vampires began to laugh again, all but Stefan and Caroline who watched Damon in fear. "Stop now!"

"Come up here and she will." Klaus announced, crossing his arms over his chest. "Quickly. It looks as if his head may explode."

Bonnie quickly made her way towards them, the vampires moving at her way as she walked past. They muttered threats and glared daggers at her but she ignored them. She stopped when she reached Greta, the two witches staring each other down.

"That's a good witch." Klaus said with a satisfied smile. "It's odd that you're willing to just jump into a sea of sharks for Damon...it's only been a couple of days and you're already into him?" He looked over at Damon who was on the floor, still holding his head. "What did you do to get her to like you so soon? I'm really impressed."

Greta glanced over at her master then back to Bonnie. She didn't see what Klaus saw in her. She was weak, she didn't even know any spells.

"Pathetic." She said aloud, watching as Bonnie tensed in anger. "You're a poor excuse for a witch. You should just be killed." A bunch of vampires cheered and nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry, Greta...I...I couldn't understand you. I was too distracted. You see, you have something in your eye."

Greta frowned at Bonnie then glanced over at Klaus who shrugged, "Something in my eye? What?"

"A pen." Bonnie replied before quickly pulling out the pen she had Elena hand to her and stabbing it in Greta's left eye.

The other witch cried out in pain and stumbled back as blood began to run down her face, causing the vampires to stare at her in shock and hunger. Klaus quickly ran to his witch's side and pulled the pen out, causing her to cry out more.

"Don't no one fucking move!" He shouted as he watched some of the vampires faces turn demonic from thirst. "If any of you move I will have your head cut off!" He quickly bit into his wrist and put it to a crying Greta's mouth, forcing her to drink.

Bonnie watched as she began to heal. Her eyeball almost turning back to normal. At first the pen wasn't for her, she was going to use it to write Elena a final good bye in case something happened to her. But this was a way better use of it.

"That was not a good idea." She turned to see Damon beside her now, his hand around her arm as he stared at Klaus and Greta. She could tell that he was ready to run with her if all hell broke loose. "You _really_ should not have done that here."

"You ok?" She asked instead, ignoring his comments. "What was she doing to your head?"

"I don't know but it felt like my brain was exploding. Thank god for healing factors."

"You think you're real cute, huh?" Klaus asked as he finally turned to her leaving Greta on the ground in tears as she healed. "I was being really nice to you today and this is how you treat me?" He shook his head. "Well...I have an idea now."

Damon's face went demonic as he pulled Bonnie behind him. "I don't like your ideas." He replied angrily.

"Bonnie seems to not like vampires, right? I say we give her to the werewolves. Our way of saying 'hey, we're sorry Damon is such a fuck up. Here's something he likes for you to play with'." Klaus continued, his eyes lighting up as Damon's face dropped. "I knew you'd like that. Guys, get the witch."

Bonnie was torn away from Damon's grip as he was quickly stabbed in the neck with vervain. He fell to the floor with a loud thump as she struggled against the two other vampires.

"Damon!" She screamed, but he didn't move. "Damon!" The lights around the room began to flicker on and off as the glass began to crack. She continued to reach out to his unconscious body as Klaus watched the room in amazement. Even with no knowledge on spells or how to use her magic, she was still powerful.

"Knock her out too." He said finally, tired of seeing the other vampires freak out at the change of their surroundings.

"Da-" Everything suddenly went black for her as she laid limply in one of the vampire's arms.

"Ok then...does anyone else have a problem they would like to address at this meeting?" Klaus asked as he turned back to the crowd. He saw a young vampire raise her hand eagerly. "Yes, Anna?"

"Stefan killed Ben!"


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Well I think its time Damon did some damage : ) I've been listening to Uprising by Muse so this just got me in the mood lol_

Summary: In a world where vampires own witches as their slaves, one witch refuses to give into the stereotype giving one Damon Salvatore a run for his reputation of destruction. Bamon.

* * *

><p>"Here."<p>

Damon looked up to see his brother walking over to him with a bag of blood. After the little fiasco that happened earlier, Damon was dragged to the basement and was to lay there until the rest of the meeting was over. He doesn't know where Bonnie was or what happened to her other than her being given to his enemies the werewolves.

"Where's Bonnie?"

Stefan sighed then crouched down to look at him, "She's...they...they gave her to the wolves already. I really don't know of the location though. Elijah sent me here to make sure you get blood in you and that you overcome the vervain in your body."

Damon growled lowly as he slowly began to sit up. "The fucking wolves? They will kill her if they find out she was mine!"

"Bonnie attacked Klaus' witch. He wasn't very happy about that."

"The bitch deserved it! She was trying to melt my brain!"

Stefan got up and walked over to the door, stopping. "I know nothing good is going to come from this. I know you hate Klaus and this is making matters worse but...do you really wanna start a war for her?"

"I've said yes before and I say it again for Bonnie. She doesn't deserve this and Klaus will pay for everything he has done to us!"

"I've forgiven him...why can't you?" Stefan asked, turning to look at his weakened brother once more. "Drink up, Damon...you're going to need your strength."

Damon struggled grab the bag of blood Stefan placed beside him. He watched his brother with wondering eyes as he downed the bag. "Why..." He wiped some blood from his mouth, "What am I gonna need my strength for?"

"Because I already know you're going to fight for her. And though you may not believe it...I'm on your side...I was always on your side."

Damon couldn't help but laugh, though he was still weak from the vervain he decided to get off the floor and walk over to Stefan. "You watched them burn the woman I loved then killed the rest of her family. As far as I'm concerned your Klaus' little bitch. And I'm getting Bonnie back myself." He shoved his brother out the way then walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat in the back of the car, glaring down at the handcuffs they put on her. She knew the side of her face was bruised up from the hit one of the vampires had given her but all she could think about was Damon. She hated herself for worrying so much about a creature she hated but right now he was the only person in the world that could help her get what she wanted. And that was revenge on Klaus.<p>

"That took some real guts." She looked up at Elijah who was sitting in the passengers seat. "Klaus doesn't take well to others touching his stuff. Though he can easily replace Greta he favors her for some reason." He glanced back at the witch and smiled, "I found it rather amusing what you did to her but let's keep that between me and you." He winked at her.

Bonnie never really understood Elijah. Sure their first meeting she disrespected him and he was to punish her but there was something different about him from Klaus. She knew Klaus well, he was an egotistical power maniac...he wanted it all. But Elijah...Elijah was different.

He tsked at her and reached back to touch her face, ignoring her as she flinched away and threw him a dirty look. "The bruising should go down soon. It's a shame to see you like this, Bonnie. I've always liked the Bennetts."

"Good. Because you'll see them soon. In the afterlife when I kill you...truly kill you." She snapped angrily and she turned her head away from him. She didn't know why all these vampires thought they could just touch her.

Elijah chuckled then turned to face the front again. "You think us vampires are the worst things ever. Have you ever really met a werewolf? Those guys have tempers like no other and they have no self control either." He shook his head, "Hot headed creatures. They react on impulse. Us vampires have blood fueling us to our urges...werewolves are just animalistic and untamed...kind of like you."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. _Great, now I'm taking Damon's facial expressions. _But she took in Elijah's words. Only werewolf she ever knew was Tyler and he was sweet and caring. There was no way all the stuff Elijah was saying could be true. Were werewolves really that bad? She began thinking about that night in the room when those two wolves tried to attack her and Damon. She shuddered.

"Ahh...there's that fear." Elijah spoke up, sensing her trepidation. "Here I was thinking you never got scared."

"I'm only human." She replied. A part of her loved it when the vampires were shocked that she wasn't as brave as they thought, because that meant that they thought she had no weakness. That wasn't true though, as much as she wished it was it wasn't. She still had Elena to worry about...and now Damon.

"And there's your new master now!" Elijah exclaimed as he got out the car to great a young handsome man.

Bonnie watched as the man grinned happily at the vampire. He wasn't bad looking...he was actually really attractive. Soon the man's eyes were on her and his smile faded slowly.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked suddenly, turning to Elijah. "This is a sick joke right? Bonnie Bennett?"

"Why would this be a joke? Klaus is giving her to you guys as a gift...you see...she was really special to Damon Salvatore."

The man stared back at Bonnie in shock. She couldn't tell if he was happy or angry to have her but one thing was for sure, he knew Damon well. She began to wonder if he was one of the werewolves that Damon tried to kill.

"You've got to be shitting me. I thought Damon was done with witches?"

Elijah gave him a confused look, "Um...I...I shit you not." he replied, unsure what that really meant. It didn't sound like something he would wanna do. "Either way she belongs to the werewolf community. You guys should be happy since this is your first witch."

Bonnie watched him smile then finally make his way over to the car. She scooted back slowly as he opened the door and peered down at her with a grin.

"Hey there, Bonnie. I'm Mason Lockwood. Nice to meet you."

* * *

><p>Damon walked into his house and slammed the door. He walked past the rooms and ran up the stairs to retrieve the object that Bonnie held dear. Frowning, he picked up the grimoire that Bonnie referred to as 'Gram's'. But what she didn't know was that this book goes way back...back to 1864.<p>

"Emily." He said aloud as he gently touched the top of the grimoire. He tried to save her...he tried to save her family...he failed both. He wasn't going to fail Bonnie too. He knew if he got this to her and got her away from the werewolves she would be fine. She would learn all she could and they could finally put an end to Klaus.

"Damon?" He turned to see Elena and Stefan staring at him. The brunette's face was red and puffy as tears continued to pour out her eyes and his brother was silent as usual. "Stefan...S-Stefan told me Bonnie was given away...is this true?"

Leave it to Stefan to go running to Elena and tell her everything. "She'll be back." He replied, tucking the grimoire inside his leather jacket but Stefan saw it. "Take the girl home, Stefan. Both of you guys have no business being here right now."

"I trusted you to protect her! I thought you would protect her!" Elena screamed suddenly as she began to sob again. "She's going to die...I just know it!"

Damon ignored the sharp pain he felt inside his chest as Elena fell to the ground in tears and accused him of not protecting Bonnie. "Take the drama queen home." He moved forward only to have Stefan block his way.

"She's worried. And I wanna know why you have Emily's grimoire."

"I've decided I wanted to do some light reading." Damon replied sarcastically. "Now move."

"You're going to give that to Bonnie!"

"You're a fucking genius!"

"You're making a huge mistake, Damon! This will..."

"Stefan, it's like a broken record with you! How many times have we had this discussion? I'm gonna do what I want so you might as well sit back and watch all hell break lose!"

Stefan blinked, "What are you going to do exactly?"

Damon grinned, "Take Elena home...she's flooding our floor with her tears. I might not be back home tonight." He walked around his confused brother and past a sobbing Elena to make his way to the WTB.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was brought into a huge mansion. It was about as big as the Salvatore's house but it was more up with the times. The walls were all painted white, there were china cabinets and paintings hung on the walls. She spotted a big flat screen TV in the living room with all kinds of game stations hooked up on it. There were about five guys in there yelling at each other as they played Guitar Hero.<p>

"Way different from the Salvatore's?" She heard Mason ask from beside her. She really didn't feel like answering him. Though he was somehow related to Tyler, she still didn't trust him. "Us werewolves are competitive. We have a pool outside and a pool downstairs. There's a game room in the west wing and a tennis and basketball court out back."

Bonnie's eyes widened at that. No wonder Tyler was so fit and into sports. She remembered Elena telling her that he was captain at everything at their school.

"You don't need to be like this with me, Bonnie." Mason said, "I know how you were with the vampires but you're with us now...there's no need to be all cautious. We're harmless I promise."

"Oh really? I was attacked the other night by one of your kind. What was all that about?" She asked harshly. She watched as Mason went silent and looked straight ahead. "Thought so."

"That was a misunderstanding."

They turned to see a woman looking at them. She was blond and slim with a nice smile.

"Hey, Jules...where's Tyler?"

"Controlled." She answered, not looking at him. "You must be Bonnie Bennett. You're so young...you have to be about Tyler's age right?"

Bonnie nodded. There was something about the woman she didn't like. She looked nice...but something in her voice was off. "Tyler here?"

"Yeah...but you won't be seeing him." She turned to look at Mason. "You brought a witch here? A murderous one at that? Does the _Mayor _know?"

Mason rolled is eyes in annoyance as she scolded him. He knew he wasn't in charge of the wolf pack but he'd be damned if he'd let her stand there and talk to him like a child.

"My brother isn't here so I had to take her. It's not like I had much of a choice. She's a gift from Klaus."

Jules snorted, "Like that's a good thing. She's killed vampires...imagine what she'll try to do to us. You think I don't know what Klaus is trying to do by giving her to us?"

"He said she was Damon Salvatore's."

That caused her to gape at the witch in shock. "Wait...Damon Salvatore actually went and got a witch? A Bennett witch at that? Well that's a very pleasant surprise." She stepped over to Bonnie who was now glaring at her. "You kinda look like her...tell me, witch, did you have the same relationship with Damon that Emily did?"

"Really, Jules? Don't be a bitch. Leave the kid alone."

"No." Jules snapped, reaching out to play with Bonnie's hair with amusement. "Give her to the guys. They'll have fun with her. They hate Damon as much as I do and when they hear that you've been sleeping with him..."

Bonnie slapped Jules hand away from her, "I am not fucking Damon!"

"Ok so you're not like Emily. Either way...you're going to the guys." she reached out for her only to have Mason pull her away. "What is your deal?"

"Nothing. But she's not going to anyone until my brother gets back and decides what to do with her. Till then she's a guest in this house and should be treated as such." Mason replied.

Jules growled then stormed away angrily. "I don't know why you and Damon have the same infatuation with these Bennett witches!" She shouted before joining the other werewolves in the living room.

Bonnie frowned. Ever since being sold to Damon she was learning more and more about her family. Who was Emily? What did she mean they both have an infatuation with the Bennett witches?

"Come on." Mason spoke finally, "I'll take you to see Tyler."

* * *

><p>Damon made his way over to the Witch Trading Building, the mischievous smirk never leaving his face. He still had the grimoire safely tucked withing his jacket with a couple of matches in his pocket.<p>

"How may I help you, sir?" The man at the front desk greeted nicely as Damon made his way up to him. From what Damon could tell he was not a witch but was still one of Klaus' little human minions. He must of had him working today since there would be no real threat. How wrong he was...

"Hi there. I'm Damon Salvatore but I'm sure you already know that." He watched the man frown. "You see the other day I bought a witch from here and she was taken from me...just taken like a piece of treasure ripped from my arms. And you see, I don't like being lied to and deceived. She was mine and they just took her and gave her to the fleabags."

The man began to pale. "Uhh...w-would you like to file a complaint, sir? I..I'll be sure it gets to Elijah."

Damon chuckled and nodded, his fangs extracting. "Yes I would actually." He jumped forward and pulled the guy towards him, biting into his neck. He began to drain the screaming man before deciding he rather finish this quickly so he bit his fangs into his throat and ripped it out.

He tossed the dead body aside and jumped over the counter, knowing that he was being filmed on a camera. He glanced up to see one in the corner of the room. He gave it a bloody grin and wave, hoping Elijah would see his handy work.

Turning to the computer he typed in Bonnie Bennett's name. Her file and new location came up on the screen and Damon grinned. Thank god for technology. He wrote down the address on a piece of paper but looked up when he heard some one else begin to enter the building.

The other vampire stopped when he spotted Damon and the bloody mess he made with the dead body.

"Hey! You can't-UGHH!" The vampire fell to his knees as a stake made it right through his heart.

Damon watched in shock as Caroline began to jump up and down, happy with herself at staking the vampire before he could say or do anything else.

"I killed him! I killed him! Did you see that, Damon? I totally got him!" She cheered happily.

"Good job, Barbie, now where's the gasoline?" Damon asked as he made his way over to the blond vampire, kicking the dead vampire's body to the side.

"I got it. Don't worry." She replied, handing him a gallon. "Are you sure you wanna do this? Klaus is going to be pissed."

"You sure you wanna do this?" He asked her back. He watched her nod with determination. "We're getting Bonnie back and I promise you, Caroline, you'll get your revenge on those bastards for what they did to you."

"Ok then...let's set this building on fire!"


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Dun dun dun! Did u guys like the story twist? Lol personally I always liked Emily (see my icon), I felt like she was HBIC and since Katherine doesnt exist in my story I made another reason for the way Damon is the way he is. Im sorry for mind f****in u guys. Just when u think something is gonna happen i switch it up lol_

Summary: In a world where vampires own witches as their slaves, one witch refuses to give into the stereotype giving one Damon Salvatore a run for his reputation of destruction. Bamon.

* * *

><p>Bonnie followed Mason towards a room that was in the far back of the mansion. He told her he was taking her to Tyler so she was anxious to see him; especially after meeting Jules and the other woman informing them Tyler was 'controlled'. Bonnie had no idea what that meant and she decided it couldn't be good; hopefully Tyler was ok.<p>

She stopped when he took her to an old cellar door, it reminded her of the one in the Salvatore's basement. Taking a step back, she watched Mason slowly unbolt the door and pull the huge thing open to reveal Tyler sitting on an old dirty mattress in chains and topless.

"Tyler!" She exclaimed, pushing past Mason to run to the young brunette. Bonnie tugged on his chains and stared up at him with worry as he looked at her in a daze of confusion. "Why are you tied up?"

"Why are you here?" He asked back, glaring up at Mason who just watched them silently. "Bonnie...you shouldn't be here it's not safe for a witch here...you need to be with Elena or that dick Damon!"

Bonnie frowned at him, "I...I was sold to the werewolves after attacking Klaus' witch."

Tyler stared at her in shock then began chuckling, shaking his head, "Geez, Bonnie, you go balls out don't you?"

The witch hit him lightly in the arm, "This is not a time to be cracking jokes! Why are you chained up here?" she asked eagerly. She didn't know much about werewolves but she knew they were only to be locked up on full moon nights.

"I..." He glanced up at his uncle who nodded for him to continue, "The other night a werewolf tried to attack you and that vampire...it was..."

"So that was you? But I thought..."

"No..._that_ was Jules. I was the other werewolf who tackled her for trying to attack you guys. I couldn't have her killing you and Damon even though he hates my guts for some reason."

"You know why he hates us." Mason spoke up suddenly. "Bonnie, we can't have Tyler unchained till his father gets home. Right now Jules is in charge and is having Tyler punished for interfering with her plans."

"That bitch!" The witch exclaimed angrily, tugging on the chains once more. "What is wrong with you supernatural beings and your appetite for power! If you're not trying to kill someone else you're killing each other!" Bonnie got off the ground and looked over at Mason, "Where's the keys?"

Mason grinned, "Yeah...I am not telling you that. Disobey Jules and she'll go homicidal. Female wolves are way more crazy than us males."

"See now that's the problem. She's the only female one around here...but now you guys got another girl in the house."

"But...you're not a werewolf."

"I'm a witch. That's even better."

Tyler shook his head, "What ever you're thinking about doing, Bonnie, don't. This isn't like with the vampire community where you got away with setting some of them on fire. Werewolves are way more strict because we travel in packs. Vampires are more of an independent creature, they like to be alone. If you try anything to harm one of us we all punish you...and the punishments aren't pretty."

Bonnie snorted, "Is that suppose to scare me?"

"That's suppose to _warn_ you. Don't be stupid...I can't save you again."

"What is it with you guys thinking I need to be saved? First Damon, now you. I made it this far without you guys I'm pretty sure I can survive. So for once can you guys put your little superhero capes away and let me do the saving now?"

Tyler laughed, "Ok, Superwoman. But I'm being serious here. Me and Mason are the good ones...the rest of the pack hate the vampires and witches especially your old master Damon Salvatore. I want you to understand that a vampire will never be our friend. It's our nature to be enemies."

Bonnie placed a hand on her hip and looked at him like he was crazy, "Do you realize how stupid that sounds? Plus I wasn't a complete fan of Damon either but now I'm coming to realize he's just trying to stop all this crap Klaus has put into the other vampire's heads..."

"Have you ever wondered why Damon hated werewolves so much, Bonnie? Why he's never owned a witch and why once he found out you were a Bennett witch he bought you and kept you safe?" Mason asked suddenly, interrupting her. "You never once stopped to think about that? You were too worried about surviving and getting revenge that you never noticed that Damon was more connected to you than you thought."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "C'mon, man. Don't start this. It doesn't matter right now about how Damon and Bonnie are 'connected', you sound like Ms. Cleo...it's embarrassing."

Mason glared down at his nephew, "I agree it doesn't matter right now but Bonnie should know anyways. Damon is pretty much using her like he did the others. It's ridiculous!"

"There you go...bringing up the past."

"How is that even..."

"Guys!" Bonnie shouted, interrupting both men. They stared at her in anger, she could feel their supernatural strength radiating off them. "Look...Damon's not here so he's not a factor right now. I do know about him saving me when I was a kid and I do know about Stefan slaughtering my family. And believe me that's enough for me to take right now...I can't take any more surprises."

"So...you don't wanna know that Damon was banging your ancestor Emily Bennett?" Mason asked curiously.

"Dammit, Mason! She just said she didn't!" Tyler yelled up at him.

"Oh god..." Bonnie fell back against the wall and put a hand up to her mouth, "Please...please don't tell me that Damon is somehow my grandpa or uncle or something! Please don't tell me I am somehow related to him...Because he kissed me!" she muttered.

Tyler gave her a disgusted look then looked up to Mason, "Eeew, dude...I never thought about that! Yeah please tell us that ain't true...wait...he kissed you?" He asked, looking back at her. "Not cool, Bonnie."

Mason watched the teenagers with amusement, "No...he's not related to you in any way. He was with Emily before he was turned back in 1864..." He stopped and looked down. "That's kind of a long story but let's just say he's never forgave Klaus."

"Wait...how do you know all this? Aren't you like 30? There's no way in hell you was around in 1864!" Bonnie asked curiously. "And I really doubt Damon would confide in you since he hates werewolves."

"I knew a woman." Mason replied with a slight shrug.

"He was boning a Bennett too." Tyler said casually. "You're not the only one still alive, Bonnie."

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe you made me go throughout this whole building just to make sure there was no one innocent in there before we set it on fire!" Caroline complained as her and Damon stood in front of the burning WTB, watching as ashes fell to the ground and covered their bodies. "I mean, I know I have vampire speed now but it is still exhausting!"<p>

"Umm...you were the one nagging in my ear, 'Damon, we gotta check for people! I don't wanna burn it if there's an innocent person trapped inside'!" He replied in a annoying pitchy voice. "I could care less if there were someone else in there. Everyone here works for Klaus anyways...vampires, witches, humans...all his little pawns."

Caroline frowned, "I so do not sound like that...and ok maybe I did wanna check to see if there was anyone else around. So sue me, I still have a good conscience. That's not something I can say for you!"

"Yeah...you can't have a conscience for the shit we're about to do, Barbie." He replied, glancing over at her. "You gotta be heartless for the next thing we're about to do."

"What...what are we about to do?" The blond vampire asked in fear. Sure she wanted revenge on the vampires who did this to her but Damon was willing to kill anyone and everyone right about now. She knew he had a reputation for his homicidal tendencies but she's never seen it first hand.

"We're visiting the Lockwoods." He replied, looking back at the burning building that was now falling to the ground. "And I think it's time we got out of here. I'm sure Elijah will be sending his people for us right about now."

"Bonnie's with the Lockwoods?" Caroline asked. "They're werewolves...who travel in packs, Damon. There's only two of us. We're easily outnumbered."

"But not out-powered."

"Yeah...yeah we will be." She watched as he glared at her. "What? We will be! It's the truth!"

"I thought you were a cheerleader. Where the hell is your optimism?"

"It went away when you mentioned us going to a house filled with werewolves!" She exclaimed. "But whatever...I know there's no changing your mind and right about now I'm stuck doing what ever it is you want us to since I did help set this building on fire."

"Exactly...and Caroline, if you ever start singing 'the roof, the roof, the roof is on fire! We don't need no water let that muthafucka burn!' next time we set a place on fire...I will personally drive a stake through your heart."

Caroline frowned then crossed her arms over her chest, "You are really no fun!"

* * *

><p>Richard Lockwood was the Mayor of Mystic Falls, he was also in charge of the werewolf residents in the area. He never truly got along with Klaus due to the fact that Klaus made sure vampires were above werewolves and that witches were only allowed to be servants to the bloodsuckers; but they had an understanding. Richard was allowed to run his pack how he wanted as long as it didn't interfere with the vampires. Now he just wished that was the same for them except one Damon Salvatore was always picking a fight with one of the pack.<p>

He finally made his way back to the mansion with an angry Jules meeting him at the front door. This was pretty much an everyday thing for Richard.

"What now?" He sighed, exhausted. "I don't care if one of the guys ate your last bag of chips, Jules."

"Oh really? Because if I buy something it should be only mine to eat!" She replied but decided to change the subject anyways, "So Mason brought us a witch today. Says it was a gift from Klaus himself." Jules grinned as she watched Richard's face drop, "Exactly. Now how do you wanna go about this?"

Richard shrugged then walked past her into the mansion, "I don't know...it's a witch, Jules. It's not like the end of the world. I guess we can use it..."

"It is Bennett." She cut him off, "And since your wife is out shopping or whatever; Mason decided he wants to play alpha male and take the enemy to see your son who is till being punished for attacking me."

"A Bennett? But I thought..."

"There's another one." Jules replied, "And she's younger than the last one who almost killed some of us. You do remember that night don't you?"

Richard cursed under his breath, "Where's my brother? Get Tyler out the cellar and have the witch put in there. I don't trust a Bennett around us."

"Of course." Jules grinned.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean there's another Bennett?" Bonnie asked angrily. This whole time she was thinking that all her family was dead and she was the last of her bloodline. That's what the vampires told her, that's what she believed. "There's no possible way there's another Bennett witch."<p>

"A lot is possible these days." Mason replied, "She use to stay with us...until..."

"Until Jules and her got into it and she almost killed Jules." Tyler finished as his uncle went silent. "I guess it runs in the family, huh?"

"What's her name? Where is she?" Bonnie asked anxiously. "I have to meet her...talk to her!"

Mason and Tyler exchanged looks as the witch watched them. She didn't understand why they both looked so sad and worried but now she knew why they were so protective of her. Maybe they didn't want her to meet the same fate...

"She's gone isn't she?"

"Look I don't want to talk about it anymore." Mason replied angrily, running a hand through his hair. "All I know is it ain't safe for you here and when my brother gets home..."

"Too late." They all turned to see Jules grinning at them with three other men behind her. "Richard is here and he gave me some nice orders. Tyler can come out, but the witch stays." With that said the three men went forward, one grabbing Bonnie as the other two began to unchain Tyler. They quickly threw her to the ground and chained her up. "Look around, Bennett. Like Lucy...this will be your new home." Jules said before forcing both Mason and Tyler out the cell to shut Bonnie in. "Hope you enjoy it."

Bonnie sat in the darkness in shock as she heard everything around her go silent. She hated Jules, probably just as much as she hated Greta. That just goes to show that vampires weren't the only creatures on her hit list.

* * *

><p>"This is bullshit and you know it, dad!" Tyler yelled as he stormed up to Richard, "Bonnie just got here and she hasn't even done anything to deserve this! Jules is just being a crazy bitch as usual!" His father smirked but didn't reply. Tyler didn't understand why Jules got away with so much crap. The night he tried to stop her from attacking Damon and Bonnie she lied and said he attacked her because he was trying to defend the vampire community. Richard was not pleased.<p>

Jules glared at him, "Watch your mouth! And that witch has been all over the news and in the paper for the damage she's done! Why do you think she was given to us? Klaus could care less what we do to her since she'll probably try to kill us all anyways."

"She is not like that!" Tyler muttered angrily at the blond. "I know this girl! She only attacks to survive...like we do."

Richard laughed, "No, son. We attack to survive _and_ play." he replied. "And Jules says we should play with her since she was Damon Salvatore's and I couldn't agree more." He placed his cup of coffee on the table and looked over to five other members of the pack, who were grinning. "You guys want her? Go ahead and have your fun before I have her killed."

Tyler's face dropped in anger and disgust, "Dad!"

"Richard!" Mason quickly grabbed Tyler and stood in front of him as he gave his brother a disapproving growl. "She's just a kid! She doesn't even know spells or anything on how to harm us. Stop acting like this just because Jules is still mad at me because of Lucy...this 'revenge' shit is just getting stupid!"

"You cheated on me with a witch!" Jules yelled, pushing him back hard. "You know we shouldn't date outside our species and yet I find you bedding a Bennett. Then you sit back and almost let the bitch kill me! If you think I'm going to just let her go or live here because Tyler has a little boyish crush on her or whatever then you have another thing coming!"

"Go to her, guys." Richard said, ignoring the looks he received from his son and brother. "Tyler, you're too young to understand and Mason...you of all people know why I'm doing this. Klaus sent her to us for a reason. He knew we could punish her well...both the witch and Damon are going to pay for their crimes against us."

"Bonnie didn't even do shit to us!" Tyler yelled, shooting forward to tackle his dad to the ground. He ignored Jules yells and Mason's attempt at pulling him off Richard. "She doesn't deserve this!" He growled as he began pummeling him. Soon Richard flipped him over onto his back and grasped him around his throat, choking him.

"Richard, stop!" Mason yelled, watching his nephew struggle against his brother. This wasn't the first time Tyler attempted to attack his father though.

"You're mother hates it when I punish you but for attacking me you're going to be fed wolfsbane. Don't you EVER lay a hand on me again! You may be my son, Tyler, but don't think I won't kill you too!"

"I wanna see you try, old man!" Tyler growled, tossing Richard off him. He got up and glared once more at his father before Jules pulled out wolfsbane and tossed it on him. She watched in satisfaction as he fell to the floor screaming.

"Take him out back...and Mason, don't do anything that'll make me mad or you'll end up like him." Jules said as she stared at her ex.

* * *

><p>"I don't know...never really been with a witch before!"<p>

Bonnie looked up to the dusty old cellar door as she heard some people walking towards it. She thought they were gonna keep her down here for a couple of days before she would see any of them again, she didn't think it would only be a couple of minutes. This was not going to end well.

"Ehh, me neither but orders are orders I guess...Richard has a thing with setting an example. I'd feel bad...but this is Damon's old witch we're talking about. That guy has managed to piss me off in more ways than one."

"He killed Jack, Peter, Larry, and James...that fucking vamp...I can't wait till I get my hands on him!"

The witch tensed up as she felt a sense that what they were about to do to her was going to be more than punishment. She licked her suddenly dry lips and closed her eyes. Not once with being with one of her vampire masters have they tried to force themselves upon her and that was usually because they already had someone to do that to. Either way she had to get out of here.

"Yeah well...let's just do this and get it over with." The door began to unlock and open causing Bonnie's eyes to shoot open in fear. Fear. This was the first time she truly felt it sense watching Stefan invade her house and slaughter her family.

"There she is." There were five men looking down at her.

Bonnie moved as far back towards the cold brick wall as she could. The chains made noise as she attempted to wrap her arms around her body. The guys knew she knew what was about to happen and she hoped they would at least be a little easy on her but from the primal looks in their eyes she could tell they weren't going to be.

Where was Tyler? Better yet...where was Damon? She mentally kicked herself for thinking of her old master who she never wanted to save her till now. Of course he was off doing what he wanted, he probably was happy to be rid of her.

_Don't fear, Bonnie, I got you._

She looked around the darkened room, hearing a woman's voice but not seeing one. The guys walked towards her and began to remove the chains, thinking that because she wasn't such a powerful witch that she couldn't do much to stop them. They outnumbered and out powered her.

Bonnie felt a force over power her, making her feel light and dizzy. She could no longer feel her body as the guys began to move her but she felt something else...someone else.

_I got you..._

_Emily?_

Her eyes shot open as she pushed a man away from her, sending him flying into the brick wall. She quickly got up and looked to the other four with a smile that wasn't her own. Soon they were on the ground holding their heads in pain.

"Don't mess with my family." Bonnie/Emily grinned as she watched them continue to scream in pain. "Now that I've got your attention...we're going to have some fun."


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: When the vamps are away Emily comes out to play : ) I think this will show why Damon and her were compatible. This is also a blah chapter._

Summary: In a world where vampires own witches as their slaves, one witch refuses to give into the stereotype giving one Damon Salvatore a run for his reputation of destruction. Bamon.

* * *

><p>Bonnie didn't know what was happening to her. The cellar was now filled with the other guys cries of pain and pleads yet she continued to torture them with aneurysms and watch as they began to bleed out their ears, eyes, and nose. She could no longer feel herself controlling her body; it was like she was stuck way inside herself...in a dark place where she couldn't control anything she was now doing. She felt like a vegetable.<p>

_What's happening to me?_

"I'm happening to you." She heard herself say over the screams of the men. "Don't fear me, Bonnie, I'll protect you while Damon is away."

_But...who...Emily? You know Damon? What's going on?_

"You ask too many questions." She watched as she stepped back and kicked one of the men. "Werewolves were always vile creatures..."

_How are you controlling my body?_

"I'm a spirit therefore I am possessing you. But you will hear about all that later...I need you to rest, Bonnie. Rest so I can fully take over."

_You already are taking over!_

"It's not enough." Soon all went black for Bonnie as she felt herself drift off; meanwhile Emily Bennett was back in her own body. "Now let's see if I can get us out of here..."

"You bitch!" One man growled, "You'll never get out of this house alive! The pack will murder you for this!"

Emily frowned at him, "I let the pack kill me once. There's no way I'm letting my bloodline die off because one vampire thinks he can control us all. It's time I taught all of you a lesson. Do not mess with the Bennett witches." She grabbed the nearby candle and threw it at them; watching as they burst up into huge flames. "Not so fun is it?"

* * *

><p>"That's the spot...wow, Mayor Lockwood is loaded!" Caroline exclaimed as she looked out her car window at the mansion ahead of them. She frowned at the many cameras and tall gate. "There's no way we can get in there without them noticing us, Damon."<p>

"We're vampires, Caroline, we can do anything." He replied as he parked the car. "We're gonna sneak in through the back entrance, kill everyone, then make our way out the front."

"But...how do we know Bonnie is even still alive?"

He glared at her causing her to look away quickly. He knew he still intimidated her and since it was her first time doing anything like this he should probably be a little more easier on her but right now was not the time for stupid questions. "I just know. I would feel it if she were dead."

The blond vampire looked back at him in amusement, trying not to grin. "You'd feel it? Really, Damon? Feel it where?" She glanced down at his lap then back up at his face, "You know what...I don't even wanna know...ewww."

Damon rolled his eyes and tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling in annoyance. "This is what I get for befriending a 17 year old preppy high school girl."

"Well excuse me for having a filthy mind..." He quickly slapped a hand over her mouth as he listened intently; hearing two voices nearby.

"You know Richard is in charge and I can't disobey him...he's my brother but he'll have us both killed."

"So you're just going to chain me up back here like some animal?"

"We are animals, Tyler."

Damon slowly moved his hand from Caroline's mouth, grinning, "Seems like there's already two of them in the back waiting for us. I'll get one and you'll get the other. You ready?"

Caroline shook her head, "I don't know, Damon...how do we know there's only two? What if they call the others? What if they have Bonnie stored away somewhere we can't find...what if..." She stopped, realizing Damon was no longer in the car with her. She let out a frustrated sigh and opened her car door.

* * *

><p>Tyler sat back on the grass as Mason began to bring out the chains. He was still weakened from the wolfsbane Jules threw on him and was pretty sure it'll take hours before he would be able to get out and check on Bonnie. Frowning, he thought about the witch and what those men could be doing to her right now.<p>

To say his father was old school would be an understatement. Richard should have been born in the mid eval ages where Kings and Queens beheaded, raped, tortured, and killed their enemies. He would've been perfect back then, but right now his father was a borderline psycho. Looking up at his uncle, he hoped it didn't run in the family.

"You're gonna just sit here as they do horrible things to my friend?" Tyler snapped, "Those men are disgusting and you know it. Who lets five grown ass men do that to a teenage girl? A pussy does. My father is no better than Klaus!"

"Hush before Jules hears you!" Mason replied. "Tyler, you know times has changed. We have rules now...if it's not Richard telling us to do then it'll be Klaus or some other vamp."

"If that were Lucy you'd..."

"Shut up!" Mason growled, grabbing him roughly by the neck. "Lucy is not here anymore...she's gone. Don't you ever mention her again! There's nothing we can do to stop those guys from harming Bonnie..."

"Harming Bonnie?" They turned to see Damon and Caroline both in their vampiric forms sneering at them. "See...now that's just gonna make this much more fun, Mason."

Mason grinned, pushing Tyler aside as he stared at his enemy. Damon Salvatore and Mason Lockwood never got along. The only thing they had in common was their taste for the Bennett witches; Damon was less than thrilled that Bonnie was now in his territory.

"Well...you look exactly the same."

"Never age, _bro_."

"You just called me bro? Have you been feeding on some fraternity guys?"

"No...just been stuck dragging around a teenage blond all day."

"Hey!" Caroline snapped, glaring over at Damon who continued to smirk at Mason arrogantly. "Look, you said we were to kill them and get in there I say we cut the chit chat and just..._Tyler_?" she stopped as she spotted her high school friend chained to the grass. "Geez, Tyler...I heard rumors about your father being a dick but this is ridiculous!"

"You would know him." Damon replied, not surprised. "Either way, I agree with Barbie vamp here. I say we quit the talking and just get to it..."

"As much as I'd love to kill you..." Mason looked over to Tyler who gave him a pleading look. "Me and my nephew agree with what you wanna do here." He said finally. Mason never thought he'd see the day where he would be working with Damon and from the look on the vampire's face neither did he.

"So...you want to help us kill you?" Damon asked, giving him a confused look. "Wow...you guys are really stupid."

Tyler got up angrily and stopped when the chains held him in place. "Enough! We want to help you get Bonnie out of here! She's in the basement with a bunch of guys my father sent to teach her a lesson!"

Damon's face dropped as he paled at the thought of some dirty werewolves touching her. His eyes went darker and redder, his fangs getting bigger. "Where is she?" he asked suddenly, his voice low and dangerous.

"In the basement in the..." The back door suddenly opened as Jules ran out the mansion, breathing heavily. Her clothes were drenched in blood and ashes.

"Jules?" Mason asked, more confused than concerned about her presence. "What the hell is going on?"

"Emily...Emily Bennett is back!"

Damon's eyes widened as he went back to his normal form. "That's not possible...Emily's dead. She died centuries ago." He replied angrily. There was no way Emily was here...he watched her die, he watched Klaus and the others kill her.

Jules glared at him, not caring why he was here. "She's here, Damon...probably because of you! She has Richard!" Tyler and Mason both looked at her. "She's going to kill him!"

"Not exactly." If he wasn't already dead, Damon was pretty sure he'd have a heart attack by now. There in front of them stood Emily Bennett, a woman who was killed centuries ago but was pretty much alive right now. She wore the outfit Bonnie had on last time he seen her...which made him wonder. Where's Bonnie? "You see, I got him right here." She pushed Richard forward towards Jules, watching him fall in pain to his knees.

"You fucking, bitch!" Jules charged at her only to stop and hold her head in pain too. "You...I'll kill you!" She screamed, her eyes turning a yellowish color.

"I don't think so." She finally turned to Damon as the others gaped at her. "Damon...you look exactly the same."

"So do you." He replied. He didn't move forward; as much as he wanted to he didn't. This was Emily but right now she was on a homicidal mission like he was. Plus she always hated vampires and they weren't exactly on good terms last time they spoke. "How is this even possible?"

Emily grinned, "I got my ways. You protected Bonnie...she was as stubborn and reckless as I was when I was alive therefore her body was the most perfect one to possess. She isn't exactly the last Bennett," Her eyes went to Mason, "But she's the only one willing to fight the good fight."

"Are you gonna kill us?" Tyler asked suddenly as he stared at her. His father and Jules were still on the ground in tears and he didn't know what else she did to the other wolves. "Where's Bonnie?"

"Bonnie is...taking a rest. I'm in charge of the body...and I'm not going to kill you all." Emily replied, taking in his scared expression. She looked down at Richard. "_He_ needs to die."

"I agree." Damon nodded. He stepped towards Richard and glared down at him. He never liked the man or the way he ran his werewolves. If he was gonna start trying to change things around here he might as well start with him.

"Wait!" Tyler exclaimed, "He may be a horrible person but he's still my father! If you kill him...you're no more better than him...please...just...let me handle him."

Emily grinned then glanced over at Damon. "A lot has changed about you, Damon...you're so quick to react with your feelings. But you still have that need to save people. So since you're more human than I will ever be now...this is your choice. Want him to live?"

The vampire smirked as he looked down at Richard's pleading face. Emily was right, he was the one who would have to deal with the consequences of his actions since he was sure she wouldn't be around long since she was only possessing Bonnie. He looked up at her and remembered all the innocent fun times they shared together; the memories that was ripped from him.

He reached down and roughly grabbed Richard by the hair, pulling him to stand up. "Tell me...is it true you sent men to rape Bonnie?" he asked, curiously.

Richard looked at him in fear then glanced over at Mason, Jules, and Tyler who watched in silence. "I..." He met the vampire's eyes and smirked bravely, "I did. And you know what? I was going to kill the bitch afterwards and dump her body in the river."

Damon chuckled humorlessly as Emily stared at the man in anger at his intentions. "Yeah...I hope you had a fun life because it ends now." Soon his face turned demonic as he ripped Richard's head off, kicking the rest of his body to the ground as his blood spilled everywhere.

"NO!" Jules screamed, falling to the ground to crawl towards Richard's decapitated body. "NO! Richard...no!"

"_That_...was disgusting." Caroline commented as Damon continued to hold his head up.

Emily stepped towards Damon, liking how he didn't step away from her or fear her anymore. "I knew you were gonna give them hell, Salvatore." she said. "I saw it in your eyes the night they killed me. Just like I saw it in Bonnie after your _brother_ killed the Bennetts."

"Stefan didn't know what he was doing...he was just taking orders." Damon replied defensively. He didn't know why he felt the need to defend his brother to her but he knew right now Emily was ready to kill anyone who has wronged her and her family. "Emily, look..."

"No!" She snapped at him. "_Your_ brother is the reason for this mess and Bonnie's misery! You think I'm going to just let him get away with that?"

"Wow...your ex is a real psycho." Caroline whispered to Damon who continued to look at an angered Emily. She could tell the witch was not pleased with any of them right now which made the blond vampire wonder what happened to her to make her so bitter?

"You use to love me." The witch said finally, causing Damon's heart to drop. "Long ago you loved me but now you see things in a different way because you've become one of them..."

"I _still_ love you, Emily." He interrupted sharply. "And as much as me and Stefan have fucked up...I won't let you kill my brother like I would never kill any of your family. I _saved_ Bonnie, remember?"

"Should I give you an award for that?" She asked coldly.

"Dammit, Emily!" He snapped, stepping closer to her. "Don't act like this! Don't act like this with me! I know you hate them all for what they did...I hate them all too but Stefan has nothing to do with this anymore! This is all Klaus' fault and you know that, Emily...don't be stupid."

He watched as the witch looked away from him with a scowl. He hated that this is how their first meeting in centuries was going. This was not how he pictured how it would go if he ever saw her again. Emily was beyond mad at everything that happened to her and her family and he couldn't blame her but she was pointing her anger at the wrong people.

"You act like you're any better than me." She spoke up finally, pointing to Richard's body. "That was your choice, remember?"

"Richard Lockwood was a bad guy period." Damon replied, looking over at Mason and Tyler who were still in shock over his death. "I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt the people I care for...who hurts Bonnie."

Emily smirked, "Ahh...so I've been replaced in your heart?" she asked, watching as he squirmed at her gaze. "By Bonnie Bennett?"

"For the last time I still love you...you never left my heart."

"Well isn't that just too cute." Damon cursed under his breath as he heard a familiar voice behind him. It was only a matter of time before he would catch on to what him and Caroline were doing but he thought he would have finished what he started by now. Emily put a little bump in their plan. "I had to watch on the news as my lovely building was burned...not to mention you killed some of my employees. Greta could sense you over here at the Lockwoods..." He stopped as he looked down at Richard's body, "Nice work."

Caroline quickly stepped away from the elder vampire to Damon's side in fear. She watched as Mason and Tyler glared over at him and stood their ground while Jules finally got up from crying on the ground.

"Don't be afraid." Klaus said, grinning at Caroline. "I'm not here to harm you...much..." His eyes went to Emily and widened in shock, "Wow...beautiful as always! I never thought I would see you again...that is a neat trick."

"I'll show you a trick!" She spat as she stormed towards him, causing him to fly back into a tree. "I'm going to...UGHH!" She felt a sharp pain hit her lower back.

"_Bonnie_, _Bonnie_...come out and _play_!" Greta whispered happily in the other witch's ear as she twisted the knife in Emily's back. "I know you're still in there, bitch!" she said as Emily tensed, her body turning back into Bonnie.

Damon charged at Greta in anger as Bonnie fell to the ground. "Emily! Bonnie!" He yelled but was stopped when Jules quickly tackled him to the ground. He grabbed her by the throat but she quickly threw vervain onto his face making him release her quickly to hold his head in pain.

"Always got vervain growing in the backyard, Damon!" Jules yelled angrily. "You're going to pay for what you did to Richard!"

Klaus grinned devilishly as he watched Bonnie begin to stir awake, "Ok...now that I have all your attention...you're _all_ coming with me."

* * *

><p>Stefan sat in the Gilbert's living room as Elena continued to cry into her pillow. He tried everything to make the girl stop; he tried making her something, telling her Bonnie would be fine, even told her that Damon was going to bring her back but the girl was a miserable mess. It's been forever since he was human and he really didn't understand their emotions anymore but Elena was just reminding him of how vulnerable they could be.<p>

"Look...it's time I left...I'm sure your parents or somebody will be home soon." He said finally as he got off the couch across her and made his way to the front door. He didn't wanna be rude or anything but it wasn't like she was exactly dying or doing anything that would make him stay and watch her any longer. She was just sitting there...crying! And she wouldn't stop. He even put a glass of water on the table by her just in case she got dehydrated.

"Wait!"

Stefan stopped in shock as he heard her speak for them first time since he dragged her out his house. He turned to look at her tear stained face, "Uhh...yeah? Can I get you anything before I leave?"

Elena sniffled then sat up slowly on her couch with her head down. "I..." She breathed, trying to regain her strength. "Thank you for...for trying to console me. It's just...I love Bonnie and if what Tyler told me about the Lockwood household is true then I really just...they do horrible things there, Stefan."

He frowned and slowly made his way back into the living room, "What do you mean?" He had heard that werewolves were ruthless but that was all from Damon. Plus Damon had hated werewolves for forever so Stefan never took anything he said about them serious. And vampires were no angels.

"When we were younger...Tyler would come to school with the most horrible bruises and cuts on him...his father is a _monster_!" Elena blurted, her big brown eyes finally meeting his. "Mayor Lockwood gets away with a lot because Klaus could care less what he does as long as it doesn't interfere with you vampires!"

"Trust me, Elena...Bonnie will be fine. Damon won't let anything happen to her as much as it pains me to say this...he actually cares for her."

"Do you think he..." KNOCK! KNOCK! They exchanged confused glances before Stefan walked to the front door to answer it, wondering who would be visiting right now. He knew her parents wouldn't be back for another couple of hours.

"Hello, hot stuff." Lexi grinned as Stefan opened the door. "Don't you look glamorous today."

"What are you doing here?" The other vampire asked as he slowly examined his friend. "You ok? Something happen?"

"Well..." She bit her lower lip then sighed, "Stefan...Klaus has your brother, Caroline, and the witch."

"_Fuck_." He cursed looking back at Elena who then began crying again. "We're gonna have to go get them."


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Aww thanks for the nomination, you guys rock! Warning: this chapter might make you sad : (_

Summary: In a world where vampires own witches as their slaves, one witch refuses to give into the stereotype giving one Damon Salvatore a run for his reputation of destruction. Bamon.

* * *

><p>Bonnie opened her eyes to find herself laying on an abandoned dark road. She was confused and sore, last thing she was remembered was Emily and the werewolves then she blacked out. <em>Crack! <em>The witch quickly sat up and looked around slowly, an unfamiliar fear going down her spine.

"Who's there?" She wanted to kick herself for sounding like one of those dumb teenage girls in horror movies. Maybe she should just make a run for it...

"You are up." It was Emily. Her ancestor looked down at her with amusement and a smirk. "Don't be afraid, Bonnie, you know I won't hurt you."

"Where are we?" Bonnie asked angrily, "First you freaking possess me then you kidnap me too?"

"To be kidnapped you have had to be somewhere you loved and belonged. You were with Damon...you think I've kidnapped you from him?" Emily asked suddenly, her voice sounding a little angry. The witch then relaxed as Bonnie shrugged then looked down with shame. "Don't feel bad. Damon isn't as bad as you make him to be anyways. I promise you he keeps his word on things...especially to his witch."

"I am not his witch!" She snapped, glaring up at her. "And I could care less about Damon because I am not his."

Emily went silent and stared at her for awhile, making Bonnie uneasy. "I think...I think you were always meant to be his." she replied quietly. "I died...and these years later you showed up. It was fate. Maybe I wasn't right for Damon but you are."

Bonnie couldn't believe what her ancestor was saying. Fate? To be with Damon? This is ridiculous and she was tired of all of this vampire, werewolf, witch stuff! She wish he would've left her to die with her family.

"He'll never let you die because he failed me at that." Emily said. "But since it is my time to go and I know Klaus has his reasons for wanting to have you too...I'll leave you with something. All my powers."

Bonnie blinked up at her. "Seriously? You're going to give me everything of yours just like that? What if I use it to go after Damon?"

"You won't." Emily replied, "Because with my powers you also get apart of me and my feelings. Which means you may feel something for him if you do not already..."

"Great." Bonnie snorted, running a hand through her hair. "You're giving everything you know but it might make me wanna fuck Damon like you did. I rather survive on what I know. Its got me this far."

"As stubborn as any Bennett witch." Emily grinned, "But...you're getting it anyways." Soon she was on top of a struggling body, her eyes pure black. "Use these powers well, Bonnie...or you'll regret it."

* * *

><p>Mason, Damon, and Tyler all stared at each other from across the room. Each of them was chained up to a corner of the wall and dosed with wolfsbane or in Damon's case, vervain. They didn't know what Klaus was up to now and it was surprising that after the damage Emily and Damon caused, they weren't killed.<p>

"Great, this is not how I wanted to go. Chained up in a room with a bunch of other guys." Damon said as he looked up at the ceiling in anger. "I always thought it would be in a bed full of hot girls with sweet blood."

"Keep dreaming, Salvatore." Mason replied, his blue eyes glaring over at the vampire. "You killed my brother. If Klaus doesn't get you for that then I will." Though Mason was never really a fan of his brother's rules and ways when it came to the werewolves there was still no way he was going to let Damon have the last laugh. He looked over to his nephew to still see he was in a daze. "You ok?"

The teen shook his head then looked over to Bonnie's unconscious body by the wall. Greta had her placed in a cage for some reason instead of chaining her up like the others. Tyler wondered if she was even still alive since none of them can hear a pulse...

"He deserved it and you're happy to be rid of him." Damon said. His blue eyes looked over to Tyler. "Yo, wolf boy. Eyes off the witch." he demanded. Sure, Tyler was pretty harmless right now and he wasn't even sure if Bonnie was alive but he still did not like the way the kid looked at his witch.

Mason laughed, leaning his head back against the wall. "Jesus, Damon, you still have that little jealousy streak in you? It's ridiculous."

"At least I can keep a woman. Mines didn't run away from me."

That stopped the werewolf from laughing as he glared at the amused vampire. "Yeah...all your girls get _murdered_. It was nice seeing Emily...was she always a crazy psycho bitch or did afterlife really fuck her over?"

Damon struggled to shoot forward towards him but the vervain still had him weak and the chains restrained him. "You're gonna regret saying that!" he growled at the other man. "Klaus ain't gonna have us tied up forever."

"Klaus can care less about us he probably just wants your witch."

"He can't have my witch."

"From where I'm sitting it looks like you can't do anything to stop him."

Damon hated the smug look on the werewolf's face. He despised Mason Lockwood, always have and always will. He was cocky, arrogant, stupid...he was a Lockwood. That explains everything. Damon looked over to Tyler and wondered what he was thinking. Its been awhile since he was human but he was pretty sure seeing your dad's head get ripped off was pretty horrific. This kid was nothing like the rest of his family.

"We won't be here long." He said aloud. "Alaric will notice I'm gone and Stefan...well Stefan likes to play hero when it comes to me. But if he gets me out of this I will never hear the end of it!" He then realized something was missing. "Where the hell is Caroline?" He glanced around the room. She was nowhere in sight. "Fuck." This was the last thing he needed, if something bad happens to her that will be his conscience forever.

"Caroline?" Tyler repeated, realizing the blond vampire was not around. "She...I think Jules had her..." he trailed off, his face dropping at the mention of the female wolf with the baby vamp. Tyler knew how much Jules hated vampires and he was pretty sure Klaus found no use for Caroline in the first place. "She might kill her..."

Damon's eyebrows went up as he stared at the teen in confusion, "What are you talking about? Are you going crazy? Did the hit on the head give you brain damage?"

"Jules!" Tyler growled, ignoring his questions. "Jules probably has Caroline and she knows exactly how to punish a vampire!"

"I knew I should've left Barbie out of this." Damon muttered, mentally kicking himself. Once Stefan finds out Caroline is in danger he is going to kill him. Lexi too. They both took the baby vamp under their wing. And Damon hates to admit it but he kinda liked Caroline too. She was a sweet kid.

"Everyone around you dies." Mason chuckled, shaking his head. "This is why throughout these years I chose hating you until that witch came to me. In her I felt so much hate and saw everything wrong with this society and I wanted to change it...wanted to help her and maybe even help you. But now that I think about it...you're not worth whatever Klaus is going to do to us."

"There you go. Pussying out like you always do. I thought you wolves had a set of balls or was that only the females in the pack?" Damon asked with a devilish grin. He could sense Mason's anger rising. "Ahh, hit a bone did I?"

"Whatever, Damon. Tease me and talk your shit. At the end of the day you're here chained up with us too. I wanna see you escape this one."

The vampire glanced over at Bonnie and frowned. If she would just wake up he would know everything would be fine...he just needed a little sign that she was still alive...that she was ok. But he couldn't hear her, he couldn't even feel her anymore. It was like with Emily all over again.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do?" Elena asked. She sat in the backseat while Stefan sped down the road with Lexi in the passenger's side. At first she had to argue with the two vampires about even being able to come. Stefan said she would just get in the way while Lexi laughed at her and asked if she had a death wish.<p>

"You will be staying in the car." Stefan replied sternly. His best friend began laughing while Elena pouted. There was no way he was going to be able to get Damon and Bonnie away from Klaus without something bad happening to Elena. "I mean it." He added, seeing how she began to ignore him.

"Bonnie is my best friend! If you think-"

"If she is your best friend then you might wanna stay behind so me and Stefan can make sure she makes it out fine." Lexi interrupted, turning in her seat to peer at the brunette. "What if we save her and Klaus uses you as some human shield or something? Bonnie will blame us for your death and I already know she wants to kill Stefan but I really don't wanna be on her hit list." Stefan glared over at her. "Look, Elena, no offence but you're only human."

Elena sighed then sat back. They were right but she still couldn't help this feeling that she needed to help them too. Bonnie was her friend and ever since they were kids she promised she would never let anyone hurt her ever again. She's failed her so many times before but now that she was with Klaus...he could do something horrible to her.

"Damon sure knows how to piss someone off, huh?" Lexi asked as she glanced over at Stefan. He was quiet and she could tell he was thinking about a million ways to scold Damon if they all made it out this alive. "I've been meaning to ask...he has always hated the Lockwoods and Klaus knew this...but why does he hate them so much? What did the werewolves ever do to him?"

Stefan frowned and kept his eyes on the road. The Lockwoods and Damon went way back, back to when he was still human. Since Damon wasn't much for forgiving and could hold a grudge longer than anyone else he knew; they were always at war.

"The Lockwoods told our father about Emily being a witch because she found out they were werewolves and were the ones killing people on full moons. She killed one one night when it tried attacking me and my brother so the Lockwoods exposed her to the townspeople and vampires. Klaus took that as an opportunity to come out after they had her burned...he turned me and Damon into vampires to prove a point to my father or something..."

Lexi frowned, seeing that was affecting him. But...didn't he hate the Bennetts? He was the one that killed them all. When he talked about Emily he looked like he felt remorse. She turned to look out the window while Elena remained silent in the back. Stefan was still her best friend though he had a horrible past and she didn't want to see him hurt. But if he went against Klaus now, he would be on the most hated list along with his brother.

"You sure you want to do this?" She asked in a small whisper. Her eyes still remained looking out the window because she couldn't bare to see the pain in her friend's eyes.

"I let Klaus tell me what to do for centuries. I went against my only family, I killed innocent people. If I don't change the way I am now I may end up like Klaus or worse." He replied.

Lexi placed a hand on his shoulder, looking over to him and smiling when their eyes locked. "You will never be like Klaus, Stefan. You have heart...despite it all...you have heart. You're more human than you know."

Elena watched as the two vampires shared a moment. This was the first time she's ever seen a vampire show emotion and seeing it from Stefan of all people made her happy and sad at the same time. She just hoped they made it to Damon and Bonnie before Klaus could do anything drastic.

* * *

><p>Greta sat back and cleaned her nails. Elijah...sometimes she really hated her master's brother because he picked the worst opportunity to burst into the room with an emergency. It seems there was a little problem across seas and Klaus and Elijah had to go handle it at once. And right before they were going to have fun with the Bennett witch.<p>

"AHH!" The blond vampire screamed as Jules pierced her with vervain covered metal stick. Greta figured since she was under strict orders to not touch Bonnie while Klaus was away she could just watch the werewolf have her way with the baby vamp.

"Not so fun is it?" Jules yelled as she grinned angrily at Caroline. "You think you vampires can get away with what you did?"

"I didn't do anything!" Caroline cried as she stared up at the other woman. Tears and blood continued to stain her face as she struggled to get out of the chains around her arms. "_Please_...please just _stop_..." She closed her eyes as Jules grabbed her roughly by the chin, making her turn to her.

"Open your fucking eyes!" She demanded but Caroline would not obey. She refused to look into the eyes of the woman causing her so much pain. "Open your eyes or I will have Greta do it for you!"

The witch perked up at the mention of her name. "I don't know...I think this one should be all yours, Jules. I'm saving my strength for the Bennett." Greta replied as she glanced over at the bleeding vampire. "But may I suggest something?" The female werewolf nodded, "If you want her to look at you...just cut out her eyelids. Wouldn't it be more easier that way?"

Jules grinned, liking that idea. Greta had a reputation for being mean and ruthless and this was just showing why Klaus seemed to like her and value her opinion so much. She pushed Caroline back and got up. "Great idea. I'm gonna go get some more toys then...I think I know where he put the scissors in this place. Watch her for me, will ya?" The witch nodded as the other woman went to exit the room.

Caroline fell to the floor in quiet sobs. She didn't know how much more of this she could take; Jules was practically bleeding her dry. Where was Damon? Where was Tyler? Would Stefan be looking for her? She prayed someone would come soon, if not she would be dead.

"You look completely tired out, sweetheart." Greta grinned as she watched her cry and bleed out. "I'm guessing you're not use to playing with the wolves? Yeah...they can be fun at times. I do enjoy their methods of torture to be honest."

"You're a fucking _sadist_!" Caroline shouted at the witch, not caring if she made her angry anymore. How could they do this to her? Did they have no heart? "You're fucking sick and I can't wait till Klaus tires of you and gets rid of you! He wants Bonnie anyways!"

"Shut up!" The room shook as Greta jumped to her feet and stormed over towards the vampire, fire in her eyes. "I will fucking kill you right now if you don't shut up! Klaus loves me! Klaus favors me!" she kicked her in the ribs and watched as she balled up. "You stupid worthless bitch!"

Caroline shivered and shook, her face turning to look up at Greta; and to the witch's surprise she was not crying but she was laughing! Laughing right at her!

"You think Klaus gives a shit about anyone else but himself?" The blond laughed as Greta struggled to control her anger. "Face it, honey...you're only around for a great _fuck_ till he finds some way to make Bonnie his...AHHH!" She felt her head begin burning, knowing Greta was using her power on her.

Soon the door opened and there was a blur until Greta felt fangs sink into her neck. She screamed in pain as she struggled against the strong hold around her body, weakening as the vampire continued to drain her.

"_Ah_!" Lexi lifted her head from the witch's neck with a grin. "You taste delicious...now I know why Klaus likes you!"

"Y-you...will regret that..." Greta replied as her eyes began to close and her head spun. She could feel herself about to pass out. "No o-other vampire is allowed to touch me."

"Well," Lexi replied, her eyes still black as she licked the witch's neck. "Seeing as you are torturing the vampire I made I say it's fair game, bitch!" She looked over to a hurt Caroline. "Are you ok?" The baby vamp nodded. "I hate to say this but thank god they were torturing you. If I hadn't felt your pain and heard your screams me and Stefan wouldn't know where to find you guys!"

Caroline chuckled weakly, "My pleasure, _maker_."

Lexi rolled her eyes, "I told you to never call me that." She replied, but grinned. She could tell Caroline was more than happy to see her and she was also happy they made it in time because from the looks of it Caroline was about to be a corpse. "Stefan is here too looking for Damon. Where's Klaus?"

"Ask her lover." But Greta was already passed out.

"Fuck...must've took too much blood from the chick." She tossed her aside then went to take the chains off Caroline, frowning at all the blood and trying to avoid some of the vervain. "Wow...who did this to you?"

"Me." Lexi quickly turned to see Jules with a gun pointed at her. She looked beyond pissed at finding Greta on the floor and Caroline freed from her chains. "If I were you...I wouldn't move..."

"Same for you."

Jules turned to see Elena behind her. The brunette then quickly tossed wolfsbane in her face while Lexi took that opportunity to snap the werewolf's neck, dropping her dead body.

"I thought we told you to stay in the car!" Lexi scolded Elena, "Stefan is going to be beyond angry..."

"I'm not really one to listen. Plus you said there would be werewolves and I know a lot about them because Tyler told me and I always keep wolfsbane around me...just in case and..."

"Enough." Lexi said, putting a hand over Elena's mouth. "Let's just get you two in the car so I can come back and help Stefan. He's going to be angry with me if I let anything happen to you guys." Elena nodded then walked past her to go and help Caroline up. "She's going to need some blood..."

"There's some in the trunk of the car. We just gotta get her to it."

Lexi nodded, walking towards the two young women to help them. "C'mon, sweetie." She picked up Caroline like she weighed nothing. "Elena, take the chains on her legs off...they got vervain on it." She ordered as she tried to get the young blond untangled.

Elena nodded as she began tugging and untwisting the chains around Caroline's legs, apologizing when the young vampire cried out and pain and clutched at Lexi.

Caroline wrapped her arms around Lexi's shoulder and buried her face in the crook of her neck, trying to ignore the burning pain in her legs. She was about to close her eyes when she noticed the gun Jules was holding begin to magically float in the air by itself, aimed at the elder vampire's back.

"LEXI!" She screamed but she was too late. The gun shot out going towards Caroline's head, but Lexi quickly turned and tossed her aside, taking the bullet to her chest.

"Lexi!" Elena cried out as she watched the vampire gasp then fall to the ground. "Lexi, no!"


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N:Sorry for the wait Ive been celebrating my 21st bday all month tho it was on the 11th lol_

Summary: In a world where vampires own witches as their slaves, one witch refuses to give into the stereotype giving one Damon Salvatore a run for his reputation of destruction. Bamon.

* * *

><p>Bonnie awoke with a start; quickly sitting up in the cage. Her vision was a bit blurry but she could feel what was about to happen next and she had to get to Stefan before he noticed what happened.<p>

"Bonnie?" She heard Damon call her name as he tried to move towards her but the chains and vervain that weakened him stopped him from reaching her. "Are you ok?"

"Wait," Mason spoke up as he eyed the young witch. "How do we know this is Bonnie and not Emily still possessing her?"

"It's her you dumb ass." Damon replied sharply. He looked back over to Bonnie to notice her eyes were dazed over as she focused on the cage around her, concentrating hard. Soon the cage door flew off across the room as she quickly crawled out the small metal prison. "Umm...Bonnie?" He watched as she ran past the three men, not sparring them a glance. "You forgot to untie us!" He yelled but she quickly mumbled something about Stefan needing to be stopped.

"Stefan? As in your brother? He's here?" Mason asked, saying what the other two was thinking. As much as he hated the Salvatore brothers he was a little happy to know Stefan was here. Though Stefan was more of the "bad" brother when it came to vampires; Mason actually got along with him.

Bonnie quickly went to open the door, gasping and falling back when she saw Stefan in front of her. He stared down at her with dark and confused eyes.

"Bonnie...what's..."

"LEXI!" Bonnie's eyes widened as she watched Stefan turn his head in the direction of Elena's screams. She could see the fear in his eyes but soon he was gone, running down the hall to the room where his friend had went in to rescue Caroline.

"Stefan! Wait!" She quickly got off the ground and raced out the room leaving Damon to stare at the scene in confusion. Why was Bonnie concerned about Stefan? And why was Elena and Caroline screaming the blond vampire's name?

"I was kinda hoping they'd unchain us..." Tyler spoke up as his head fell back to rest on the wall. "It would be nice to get out of here before Klaus returns..."

"Patience, Tyler. We both know how stupid vampires can be when it comes to rescuing." Mason replied to his nephew. He felt Damon's blue eyes stare at him. "No offence of course."

"We can always leave you mutts here to die. Because we all know how useless you guys are when there isn't a full moon." Damon smirked, "No offence of course."

* * *

><p>Stefan stopped in his tracks as his eyes came across his friend's lifeless body. Lexi was now a purplish pale corpse; her blood stained all over the carpet floor as Caroline cradled her in her arms and cried her name over and over.<p>

"Lexi?" He asked in a small whisper, feeling something inside him that he hasn't felt in forever. His chest ached like something was pulling at his heart as realization dawned on him that his best friend in the world was now truly dead. "Lexi!" He shot forward as Caroline quickly moved back in fear of him. He took his friend in his arms and continued to cry her name as tears came down his face, not wanting to let her go.

"Stefan!" Bonnie stopped as she realized she was too late to stop Stefan from seeing what happened to Lexi. Emily's powers within her allowed her to know what what was going to happen next. Though Bonnie did not like or trust Stefan and barely knew Lexi; she knew Lexi was the only thing that kept him somewhat sane since he really had no one else in this world that truly understood him.

"Bonnie!" The witch looked up to see her brunette friend rush towards her and pull him into a tight hug. For a little person, Elena was strong when it came to hugging. "You're alive! I knew it...I just knew it!" She cried as she continued to squeeze her in a death hug.

"Can't breathe..." Bonnie struggled as Elena finally released her and gave her a sheepish grin. She could tell from the look on her friend's face that she has been crying a lot. "Elena...you shouldn't be here...it's dangerous..."

"I will never leave you, Bonnie. I love you. You're my sister." Bonnie could feel her heart break alittle as she stared into her best friend's eyes; seeing what all this was putting her through. Elena looked like she hadn't slept in years and her eyes were big, red, and puffy. But right now she couldn't worry about that. She had to get Stefan before...

"Who did this?" He growled, breaking her out of her thoughts. She looked to see his eyes dark and demonic, his fangs extended as he glared at them. "Who killed Lexi?"

Caroline bit her lip in fear, obviously knowing how angered Stefan was right now. She's never seen him like this though she heard stories about his temper. This Stefan in front of her was not the same one who took her in and befriended her. This Stefan was...dark and angry.

"WHO FUCKING KILLED LEXI!" He shouted causing Elena and Caroline to jump. Bonnie stood her place by him, feeling his strength and anger radiate off his supernatural body. This was what she was afraid of.

They heard a cough come from Greta's body as the other witch weakenly got up. She had a sadistic grin on her face as she looked over at Stefan, "I did. No one drinks from me but Klaus. The bitch got a true death now..." She didn't get to scream as Stefan quickly attacked her throat, ripping at her skin and roughly draining her more.

"Stefan stop!" Elena screamed in horror but she stood her place as Stefan continued to attack Greta. "Bonnie...do something!" As much as she knew that Klaus' witch was the bad person she couldn't watch this.

Bonnie quickly used her powers to pull Stefan away from Greta. He struggled against the invisible hold that kept him against the wall as the witch once again fell to the floor with a hard thud.

"Caroline, go get Damon and them...they're tied up a couple of rooms down."

The blond vampire nodded as she quickly made her way out the room. Stefan was out of control and right now Damon was probably the only person that can control him.

Elena slowly made her way to examine Greta's body. "Is she...she isn't dead!" she exclaimed. "She's healing! Her wounds are healing!"

"She has Klaus' blood in her which is why she continues to heal but if I were to let Stefan stay on her she won't be so lucky." Bonnie replied as she continued to restrain Stefan. He yelled and cursed at her; threatening her to let him go or he'd kill her too. "As much as I hate the bitch I can't have Stefan kill her...at least not right now. The way I see it is if we take her we can get some insight to Klaus..."

"Genius." Bonnie turned to see Damon enter the room with the two other men stopping to stand outside the room with Caroline. Tyler took in the blood and bleeding witch and shuddered. "She's the closest one to Klaus and with her as our prisoner we can torture the bitch and know exactly what we're up against." Damon looked up to his brother. His face was stone and eyes dark and menacing. He hasn't seen that look on his face in years...not since he watched him slaughter the Bennett family. "Stefan, you need to calm down."

"He won't. We need to inject him with vervain."

Damon glanced over to Bonnie then nodded, "I'm sure there's..." He stopped and looked down to see Jules' dead body. He smirked, never really liking her. "She should have some!" He leaned down and began to go through her pockets hearing a low growl come from Mason. "She's dead, wolfie. Calm down."

"Doesn't mean you can touch her. Even if she was an evil, manipulative bitch...she's still a werewolf!" Mason replied, pushing Damon aside as he went through Jules' clothing himself.

"You ok?" Caroline asked as she watched Tyler silently look at Jules' body. She never really talked to Tyler because when she was still human her mother didn't allow her to associate herself with anything supernatural but they had a couple of classes together in school and he always seemed so cocky and confident. This Tyler in front of her now was nothing like the Tyler she saw at school.

The young brunette man shrugged. "It's just weird. In a couple of minutes my pack, father, and Jules were killed. How am I to know I'm not next?" he asked quietly. Sure some of the werewolves were horrible but that was the only family he ever knew. Now he only had his mom and Mason left.

"Believe me...family comes and goes. Doesn't matter how much they claim to love you." Caroline replied with a frown. "Blood related or not...someone will come along and love you. You'll find family again because it's in there." She pointed at his heart. "Plus I won't let anything happen to you, Tyler."

He looked over at her and she gave him a small reassuring smile that made him feel better. "Wait...didn't you use to cheat off me in math?" He asked suddenly as he began to remember her. She began laughing and nodded.

"Found it!" Mason exclaimed as he pulled out a small needle that had vervain in it. "Jules always did carry this around like it was a purse or something...I think she kept it around just in case she ran into you, Damon."

Damon rolled his eyes as he snatched the needle from him, "Well she's dead now. No use to her." He turned to make his way to Stefan who was still struggling against Bonnie's magic hold. Damon could tell his brother was no longer in there. The anger and thirst of the vampire has taken over any humanity left in him. "This is gonna hurt me way more then it's gonna hurt you, brother." He quickly stabbed it into Stefan's neck, surprised when he didn't react to it at all. "I think we might need some more..." Soon Stefan's eyes closed and he slumped to the ground. "Uhh...never mind."

Elena walked over to Bonnie's side. She looked over at Stefan's unconscious body with worried eyes. "What are we gonna do with him? We're not gonna hurt him are we?" She asked in fear.

"We're gonna calm him down. Lexi's death is gonna have a big toll on him." Bonnie replied. "We should grab Greta and get out of here. Klaus or one of his other witches might show up..."

Greta quickly stood up, fully healed once again. "You're not taking me anywhere!" She shouted, releasing a powerful force that caused everyone but Bonnie to fly back into a wall. "You're weak, Bennett! And I'm going to make sure to kill off anything left of your family!"

Bonnie smirked as everything around the room began to fly around and break, none of it fazing her. She figured Greta was too stupid to realize that she now had Emily's power in her too so it was going to take more than her little threats and power tantrums to throw her down.

"I'm a Bennett therefore I'm not weak!" She replied. "And it's gonna take way more than that to take me down, bitch!" Her eyes went pitch black as she shot her hand out at Greta; causing her to fly back and hit her head hard against the wall. She then pushed her up to the ceiling and held an invisible lock on her throat, choking her. "Heal from this." Bonnie said, dropping the other witch from the ceiling to the hard ground.

The others watched in shock as Greta remained unconscious this time; her skull bleeding from the hit. Bonnie was stronger. The vampires could sense it, the werewolves could smell it, and Elena could see it. Soon they were on their feet and no one but Damon dared to look at Bonnie.

"What did Emily do to you?" He asked suddenly. He's seen powers like that performed from her years ago. He knew that it was not only Bonnie's powers inside her body.

"She made me stronger...now grab your brother and Greta and let's go!"

* * *

><p>Klaus sat back in his private jet plane. He had business to attend to with Elijah across the world and he was praying that Greta would be able to handle things by herself. Though the Bennett witch and Salvatore vampire were causing trouble within Mystic Falls he still had to make sure that rules were being kept up in other places. And everything was going smoothly everywhere else. Vampires, witches, and werewolves weren't as bad as the ones in Mystic Falls...he began wondering why. Why couldn't they all just listen?<p>

When he first started to enforce the rule he got Greta. She was a good little adorable 8 year old raised by her father with an older brother. Klaus had them killed so he could make sure Greta would realize he was the only family she had left. At first she was reluctant. She would cry and beg him to let her go but she came around eventually.

He favored her because once she began to listen to him she then wanted to be just like him. The cute little girl he had taken from her family then became a heartless witch. She loved to torture others, she used her magic to do evil, and she was completely faithful to him. So of course when Greta became of age he really claimed her to be his. And they have been inseparable ever since. But like all over mortals, she would grow old and die. So he liked to keep other options open...

Bonnie intrigued him. As much as he hated to admit it there was something about her he wanted for himself too and Greta knew it and hated it. It's like being an only child getting spoiled your whole life to one day realizing you were no longer the object of your parent's affections. But being the last Bennett and seeing how Emily was able to possess her...he had to have Bonnie.

"How I do love these quiet flights, brother." Elijah spoke up. Klaus broke away from his thoughts to stare over at his grinning brother. "You've been quiet...worried about something?"

Klaus smirked, "Why should I be? Greta can take care of..." He stopped when he suddenly felt his connection from his number one witch go dead. He shot forward, his face turning demonic. "_Greta_!"

Elijah's grin faded quickly, "What's wrong?"

"We need to get back to Mystic Falls...NOW!"

* * *

><p>They all went back to the Lockwood mansion feeling it was safer to be there than at the Salvatore's or anywhere else. That way no uninvited vampire could try to get in and since it was heavily guarded they would know if Klaus or one of his people would try to get in.<p>

Damon didn't like the idea of working with Mason or his nephew. He hated werewolves but Bonnie convinced him that they needed them just as much as they needed us. But that still did not stop him from wanting to punch Mason in his smug face.

Stefan was put in the cellar to calm down and to Damon's amusement and shock the Gilbert girl also stayed down there in case he woke up or something...he thought Elena hated his brother but he guessed things had changed. Since Caroline was now healing and her and Tyler were bonding in the living room through some video games, Damon took this as the perfect opportunity to be alone with Bonnie.

She had Greta thrown in some room and had some spell so she couldn't get out when she awoke. It was nice to know that they had the stronger witch on their side.

"How's it feel to finally shower and change clothes?" He asked as he stood outside one of the many rooms of the Lockwood mansion Bonnie was in. She wore a simple t-shirt and jean shorts as he long wavy hair was newly washed and damp down her back. "Must feel nice to not be in a cage or cell."

The witch rolled her green eyes but surprised him with a grin. "Yeah...finally a nice bed in a huge mansion. Something all girls dream about."

"Not to mention a hot guy in your room too." Damon replied as he made his way towards her and sat on the bed. "You know when Klaus returns we won't have time like this together again. Don't you miss trying to kill and escape from me?"

"I can always just kill you right now and save Klaus the trouble." She smirked, "But seriously whatever Emily did to me...it renewed me...I feel like a completely new person. I'm no longer tired and angry all the time!"

Damon nodded, not wanting to bring up Emily right now. He figured since Bonnie already knew about his relationship with her ancestor it wouldn't be wise to bring it up since she now had a part of her in her. Also, the subject was just awkward as hell. He missed Emily...

"You loved her a lot, didn't you?" Bonnie asked, her voice low and serious as she examined his face. She knew what he was thinking, probably because the part of Emily in her knew Damon so well. She hated it though, she hated that she could no longer point her anger at him. "She loves you a lot."

He perked up, "Loves?"

"Yeah...I can feel it."

"So she's still in there?"

Bonnie shrugged, "She told me she wouldn't be for long but since she gave me everything she had she still is now...it helps me with my magic but I can still just feel her wanting you..." She trailed off, thinking she should not have told him that.

"And how do you feel?" He asked. He was hoping Bonnie wasn't just acting the way she was towards him because of Emily. He felt they were making so much progress now and if she was just being this way because of Emily he'd be disappointed.

"I'm not sure." She answered truthfully. "But before this I did...miss you...maybe a little."

He grinned. "Ahh, finally some honesty!"

"Well you're still alive. I gotta feel something to keep you around this long." She joked. Damon went quiet and she suddenly regretted saying that. Now was not the time to try and make a love connection with her ancestor's boyfriend. "Is Elena still in the basement?"

"Yup. She's gonna try and nurse Stefan back to health." Damon replied, not liking the change of subject. "Lexi dying...he won't be the same. He's out for blood. If I were Greta I'd be scared shitless because if he ever gets his hands on her..."

"Yo." They turned to see Mason standing in the doorway, his eyes on them with suspicion. "My shift babysitting the evil witch is over. Your turn, Damon." He tried to hold back his smile as Damon sent him the darkest death glare ever. "I can keep Bonnie company, don't you worry your little undead head about that."

"Right." Damon got up from the bed and walked over to the other man. "She's still mine, Mason. Don't you forget that." He whispered to him before pushing him aside to leave the room.

Mason chuckled then took his spot on the bed next to Bonnie. "If I make it through this and Klaus doesn't kill me...can you make sure I kill Damon?" he asked hopefully.

Bonnie smiled, "I'm sure he's on everyone's kill list but I can't allow that sorry." She pointed to her chest. "Emily's still in here and she's pretty smitten on him still."

"Well that sucks." Mason snorted, laying back onto the bed. "So that whole bad ass 'I'm the boss witch' now earlier was help from Emily? Cuz she kinda scares me..." He looked up to see Bonnie glancing down at him. "Oh crap...can she hear that? I'm sorry, Emily!"

Bonnie laughed, "Don't worry, Mason...no one is going to hurt you. You were nice to me and tried to protect me when I got here so I'm gonna do the same for you."

"Don't let Damon hear that...he'll rip me apart. And I thought werewolves were territorial...sheesh!"

Bonnie was about to reply till she saw Tyler and Caroline standing outside the room. They both looked confused about something but Tyler looked more like he saw a ghost as he stared at his uncle.

Mason noticed them too and sat up, "What's wrong...?"

"There's a woman here for you." Caroline spoke up, clearing her throat as she stepped aside to reveal a tall dark skinned female with brown eyes and long dark brown hair. "She...uhh...she says her name is Lucy Bennett."

Mason's jaw dropped as he stared at the woman who avoided his look.

"Bonnie? Bonnie Bennett...I'm your cousin."


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: I call this my couples chapter...you'll see why. Congrats to Kay Graham and Michael Trevino! Also hi new readers, nice of u to join me : )_

Summary: In a world where vampires own witches as their slaves, one witch refuses to give into the stereotype giving one Damon Salvatore a run for his reputation of destruction. Bamon.

* * *

><p>Everyone stayed silent waiting for Bonnie to respond to finding out that she was not the only Bennett still alive. That she had a cousin. And that her cousin was standing a few inches away from her with a look of anxiety and fear.<p>

Bonnie wanted to be mad. She wanted to yell at the woman and ask her where has she been the whole time all this was happening to her? Why hadn't she shown up sooner? Why didn't she save her from everything she had to live through since she was five? But she couldn't be angry...not right now.

She rose from the bed and ran to Lucy, throwing her arms around her and holding her as close and tight as she could.

No one moved or spoke when they began to hear the young witch sob as Lucy returned the embrace, equally as emotional. Bonnie was crying and for the first time in her life it was tears of happiness. She had a cousin. She had family.

"Why the hell are all you guys just standing in here..." Damon trailed off as he noticed the scene in front of him. He had come back from about to take his shift on watching Greta but could hear Bonnie's crying from down the hall. When he came to inspect it he didn't expect to find her hugging some woman. Some stranger... "Who the fuck are you?" He snapped at the other witch, not noticing the looks that the others were giving him.

"Geez, Damon, can you take time out of your life and actually be sensitive for once!" Caroline groaned, "Can't you see that Bonnie is having a moment with her cousin..."

"Cousin?" He repeated, looking at the blond in shock. He then turned to look past Bonnie to Mason on the bed. He was unusually quiet. "Ahh...Lucy Bennett." He smirked, "Never really got the chance to meet you but I've heard _great _stories."

The witches took that moment to break away from each other and stare at Damon in confusion.

Bonnie wiped her eyes, "Heard stories? You knew about her?" she asked.

The vampire shrugged, "I knew of her...kind of. I thought it was just a lie...stories that the werewolves told to throw us off of you being the last Bennett witch. They said there was actually two that survived and that the wolves had her...but no one really looked into it because no one believed that another Bennett survived Stefan's slaughtering..."

Lucy turned to fully look at Damon, tilting her head to the side. "The stories were true. I was 8...and I remember you." She pointed at him. "You were the one who tried to stop your brother but failed...miserably. I escaped when you managed to stop him from getting Bonnie...for that I thank you."

"So you escaped too? I was certain that got you all...I can barely remember it, Lucy...but I saw...I saw them kill you." Bonnie replied, looking up at her. "I saw him burn the house down..."

"I'm a witch, Bonnie. If you know how to use your powers well than the fire doesn't phase you. We produce fire ourselves. Grams was just then teaching me how to control it."

"That's all nice and good but what brings you back here now? Last I remember you told me you'd never return to this place." Mason spoke up finally, getting up to walk past Bonnie and stand in front of Lucy, his eyes cold and emotionless. "You told me there was nothing for you here and that you'd rather die than return to Mystic Falls..."

"Don't make this about you, Mason." Lucy interrupted angrily as she turned to glare at him. "I came back because I heard about what was going on with Bonnie. Rumors were going around saying Klaus had a hard on for the Bennett witch and I'd rather burn than let that son of a bitch have my cousin. She's the only family I have left!"

"And you just now decide to come back for her? Shouldn't have left in the first place! If you cared so much you would've revealed yourself to her years ago and saved her from all this shit! The way I see it...we," He pointed to Tyler, Caroline, and Damon, "are the only family she has now!"

Bonnie could feel Lucy's power getting strong with anger. Mason and her may have had a history but right now was not the moment for everyone to turn against each other. Klaus is what they should be worrying about right now.

"Stop...just stop it you guys." Bonnie said softly. "We are a family...all of us. It's us versus the world and right now I need us all to stay on each other's good sides till this is all over. Klaus is on his way back and when he realizes what we've done to Greta he's going to have us all killed!"

"She's right." Damon spoke up, stepping between Mason and Lucy. "As much as I love seeing the misery in this guy's eyes...we need to put aside our romantic feelings and focus more on how to kill that fucker Klaus because right now my brother is not in his right mind and I'm afraid that what happened to Lexi might revert him back to his old ways."

Mason snorted and pushed away from Damon when he placed a hand on his and Lucy's shoulder. "Hypocrite. When Emily showed up you were a love sick puppy. And let's not forget to mention your little crush for Bonnie..."

"Oh, Mason, it's not a full moon. Keep talking and I'll break your fucking jaw." Damon replied calmly, but everyone heard the anger in his tone.

Lucy rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her long dark brown hair. As much has she had so much hate and resentment towards Mason, she had to make sure she put Bonnie first. She was back to make things right. Teach her cousin what needed to be taught.

"Look, I'm hungry. I haven't ate in forever...what's there to eat around here?" She turned to look at Tyler who looked around in confusion. "C'mon, Ty, this is your house, right? I know you still know how to cook..." She trailed off, hoping the young Lockwood got the point.

"Oh!" He said suddenly, realizing what she was doing. "Well...me and Caroline can cook up some stuff for all of us to eat for dinner..." He looked at Damon. "I'll also get some blood." Damon nodded. Tyler then quickly grabbed Caroline's hand before she could protest and dragged her out the room.

"There you go." Lucy said, grinning at the others. "We're all gonna sit down and have a huge dinner like a family...get to know each other and form a plan. Till then I'm going to take a shower..." She looked over at Bonnie, "Got any spare clothing?"

Bonnie smirked, "I actually found Jules room...she's kinda dead now so I doubt she'll mind if we borrow some of her clothes."

Lucy's jaw dropped as she tried not to stare at Mason, "Jules is dead? How'd that one happen?"

"Long story...I'll tell you some other time. C'mon." She grabbed her cousin's hand and walked out the room, leaving Mason and Damon to stare after them.

"Not one fucking word, Salvatore." Mason said as he watched Damon turn and look at him with that knowing smirk. "Not one word."

* * *

><p>Elena was still in the basement. It was big and brightly lit with nice furniture and a gym the werewolves would use to get into shape but the part of the basement she was at was dusty and smelled of old rotten flesh.<p>

She sighed once again and got up to look into the cellar. Stefan remained in the corner, unmoving. The dead bodies of the werewolves didn't phase him at all, she could tell his mind was still on Lexi. It wasn't till her stomach started rumbling did she realize how long she was down there sitting on the hard floor by the door.

"Go upstairs." Her eyes widened as she heard Stefan speak for the first time in forever. She was beginning to think it was just her mind playing tricks with her but she heard him speak again. "Elena...go upstairs. You're tired, hungry...and you smell bad.

She grinned, "Better than those corpses though, right?" she asked, standing on her tiptoes to look at him through the small barred window.

He was still staring at the ground, his expression the same. _So much for humor trying to cheer him up..._She thought as she bit her lower lip in decision.

"Look, Stefan...I...today I saw a different side of you...with Lexi. You guys had a great friendship and she was a great person. Her death..."

"Don't." He spoke, she could hear the hurt in his voice. "You have no idea what this feels like. I have no one. Damon, though he may be my brother, he doesn't understand me. If he had it his way he would've had me killed years ago. Everyone hates me for the things I did, they only see the bad. Lexi...Lexi brought me back from that darkness. She helped me realize that there were other ways than Klaus' way."

"Then why still listen to Klaus?" Elena asked suddenly. "You still do as he says! You know what he does isn't right! And I know you believe that because I saw the look on your face when Lexi told you he had Bonnie and Damon. I know you feel guilty about everything and you want to prove to everyone...to yourself, that there's more to you than ripper Stefan because what I saw today was real human emotion!"

Stefan went silent again. Elena figured he went back to ignoring her so she rolled her eyes, turned around, and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't know why this was affecting her so much but she wasn't going to give up on now. Not when he needed her the most.

"I want to change...but I see no need for it. I've never cared about anything so much to decide to say 'fuck it' and rebel like Damon. He was in love with Emily...they killed her. That day my brother changed...for the better. But me...never found anyone truly worth it."

Elena frowned as Stefan's words hit her. "What about Lexi?" she asked, "You loved her, right?"

"I love her but I was never in love with her like Damon with Emily...she was like a sister...she was everything I wanted to be."

"You put people before you and your life becomes about them...you need to love yourself before you can love another." She turned and looked back into the cellar. "Some people may forgive you for what you've done but the real question is...do you forgive yourself, Stefan?"

He finally looked up to her, their eyes locking. "I'll never forgive myself for the lives I took, the stuff I put people through, the stuff I put Bonnie through...I don't deserve anyone's pity and I should just end my life before Klaus does."

* * *

><p>"Really though, you volunteer me to cook with you?" Caroline asked as she stared at all the stuff Tyler pulled out and placed on the huge counter in the kitchen.<p>

He chuckled, "Never cooked before?"

"Never had to!" She exclaimed but decided it was best to try and do this for the people who actually had to eat food in this house. It's been a rough couple of days and they all were going to need their energy. "I wish my mom could see me now." She muttered as she got a pan and began to fill it up with water to boil.

Tyler frowned as he looked over at the blond vampire, "What was that?" he asked.

Caroline sighed, "My mom...when I was human she would always call me lazy and say I would never get a man since I wasn't really much of a cook...or cleaner...she said I'm lucky I'm pretty."

"I could always call your mom up now and vouch for you if you want." He grinned. He turned on the stove and pulled out some huge pieces of raw meat. "I could even take a picture on my camera phone for you to show her when this is all over."

"Yeah but...my mom kinda hates me and wants nothing to do with me so I doubt she'd care. If she had the choice she would have me staked and burned."

Tyler paused and watched her as she looked down at the water in the pan sadly. He's never really seen a sad vampire before...well other than that scene Stefan had today. He figured they cared about no one, that they could easily shut their emotions off. That must be a huge myth.

"Not a vampire fan?"

Caroline snorted, "She's the number one fan of anti-vampire...well after Bonnie I think." She looked over at him, "But I think Bonnie's warming up to us. Damon might change her mind."

Tyler shuddered, not wanting to think about Damon having feelings for Bonnie. She was too good for him and the last thing he needed was another Bennett witch girlfriend since the thing with Emily ended so well...

"Yeah...my father wasn't no grand prize but..." He stopped, not knowing where he was going with this. His father was a heartless bastard who abused him his whole life while his mother just sat back and let it happen. "Parents suck." He concluded.

Caroline nodded in agreement, "Majorly. I'm surprised we turned out so well. If I ever ended up like my mother..." She shook her head, "If I had a kid I would love it regardless. I don't care if it was a vampire, werewolf, witch, zombie, gay...I would love it because it was mine." She unconsciously touched her flat stomach. "But thanks to the whole vampire thing I don't need to worry about that."

Tyler watched her gesture and felt his heart almost drop. He never paid much to Caroline in school because even before she was turned she seemed like a superficial bitch. But now, seeing this side to her, he felt her pain.

"You seem really close with Stefan..."

"He's like a big brother to me. I know he's done some horrible things but he really is a sweetheart."

"You think he'll be ok...you know with the whole Lexi thing..."

He watched as Caroline's head dropped as she began crying. _Crap,_ he quickly made his way towards her feeling like a complete douchebag for bringing up her now dead friend.

"I'm so sorry, Caroline." He apologized as he began rubbing her back.

"It's nothing." She replied, wiping her eyes. "It's just...Lexi made me and she was like the mother I always wanted...I just...she saved me and..."

"You don't have to explain." Tyler replied quickly as she pulled away from him. "I...it was stupid of me to bring it up again knowing everyone is still healing from it..."

"Yes...yes it was." They turned to see Damon standing there with a look of suspicion on his face as he eyed the two teens. "Cooking, huh?" he asked, quirking a brow.

"Yeah..." Tyler said as he quickly went back to the steaks he abandoned earlier, ignoring Damon's gaze as he turned bright red. He didn't know why he felt like he got caught doing something bad.

Caroline sniffled then went back to her pan of water, "What do you want, Damon? Can't you see we're trying to make a dinner for everyone?"

"Yeah I just wanted to make sure you didn't burn down the kitchen like you did at my house." Damon grinned. "Or that we don't get poisoned." He looekd over to Tyler who rolled his eyes.

"Poison can't kill a vampire, Damon. I'm not stupid."

"Yeah but you still might try to throw vervain in there." He replied. "But it looks like I interrupted something so..."

"What did you interrupt?" Bonnie asked as she joined them in the kitchen. Her hair was now up in a high ponytail and she had pajamas on. "Steak? Haven't had any of that since I was like...wait...I never had steak." The witch frowned as she watched Tyler prepare the food.

"He didn't interrupt anything." Tyler replied, he grinned at Bonnie. "And I'm going to make sure this meal is the best since it might be our last."

"Don't remind me." Bonnie sighed. She felt Damon's eyes on her but when she looked at him he looked to Caroline. She then watched as they had a silent argument. _Ok...something is going on. _"I'm gonna go check up on Elena and Stefan...I'm sure she's hungry." She announced, turning to walk out the kitchen but not before Damon grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I'll come too." He smiled, his blue eyes boring into her hazel ones. She hated the way she was feeling every time he touched her now. Damn Emily...

"Sure." She shrugged as she walked away with him close behind her.

Tyler rolled his eyes then looked back over to Caroline, "Ok...we need to plan something huge for dessert because right about now everyone needs chocolate...chocolate fixes everything!"

* * *

><p>Mason had volunteered to take over Damon's shift. He needed some kind of distraction to keep his mind off of Lucy returning and shocking everyone, but then again he wouldn't expect anything less from the Bennett witch. She was full of surprises.<p>

He looked over to Greta who remained asleep on the bed, her arms and legs still chained up as bruises and bumps covered her body from the fight with Bonnie. He didn't feel sorry for her but he knew she was brainwashed by Klaus too, but there was something in her that was just so evil.

"Babysitting?" He mentally cursed as he heard the door open as a familiar voice talked to him. He was trying to avoid her but obviously she had other plans in mind. "Greta? You know this is just begging Klaus to drain us all dry...or at least take one of ours to even it out."

"What do you expect us to do, Lucy? Let the murdering bitch go?" He asked sarcastically.

She laughed and entered the room, shutting the door behind her. "Well...I'm just saying. What happened to the rest of the pack? I half expected everyone to be here waiting my arrival...well since Jules is dead I guess they left?"

"They're dead too. Richard, the rest of the guys...Tyler's mom ran off somewhere." Mason replied, shrugging it off like it were nothing. "You witches sure do know how to take down a pack."

"Only to defend ourselves." She said.

Mason got up as Lucy made her way closer to him. "You don't want to talk to me...why are you in here?"

"Believe it or not...I missed you, Mason. I didn't want to leave you but I had to. You think I could take anymore of Jules? Or Richard abusing Tyler? You guys love to feud with the vampires but the truth is you guys are so much alike with your ridiculous rules and hunger for power."

"Oh and witches are any different?" he asked incredulously, "Should;ve came sooner. I bet you would've loved seeing what you ancestor did to people. Such a sweet woman..."

Lucy placed a hand over his mouth, "This is not battle of the supernatural, ok? We all have our flaws and we all have done something we've regretted." She didn't back down as he removed her hand and stepped closer, "We all have to protect Bonnie. We want the same thing...to stop Klaus."

"And what do you regret, Lucy?" He asked.

"I regret not coming for my cousin sooner...and that's it." She replied. She then turned away from him and made her way out the room.

* * *

><p>"You seem different...is it because of Emily?" Damon asked suddenly as they walked alongside each other. For some reason Bonnie was no longer emo and angry. He couldn't tell if it was because of Lucy returning or because there were parts of Emily still in her.<p>

"I'm starting to see things differently." She shrugged. "When I hear everyone's stories and see what they've been through I realize I wasn't the only one with a tough life. I mean...look at Caroline...she's a vamp but she is one of the sweetest girls I've ever met. And Stefan...I still hate him but I can see something that Elena holds for him and I'm just beginning to think that my hate being directed at everyone was just...stupid..."

Damon stopped and stared at her, causing her to look at him in confusion.

"What?" she asked nervously, not liking the intensity of his gaze on her. It made her feel a little uneasy and she didn't know why. There was no way that it was Emily feeling this because Emily was always so brave and open around Damon. This was her own emotions.

"That was the greatest thing I ever heard you say." He replied after awhile. "It's good to see something other than hate in you...now only if I could get you to joke around and smile like a real teenager than I'd say we're making progress."

Bonnie tried not to smile but failed, "I'll be happy when Klaus is dead and this stupid law is over."

Damon grinned and walked closer to her, lifting a hand to caress her cheek. "That won't be too long. With this team we're putting together Klaus won't know what hit him...though some of them are complete idiots. I'm talking about the werewolves of course."

She tried to ignore the softness of his fingertips on her face, "Why don't you like Mason and Tyler?"

"Because they're dicks."

"Other than that."

Damon's hand dropped as he thought a moment. His and Mason's rivalry went way back and he had no true reason to hate Tyler. It was just werewolves period. He guessed it was in the vampire DNA to hate them but Caroline had no problem befriending Tyler. "Mason and I never got along and as for Tyler...let's just say I don't like that he sees in you what I do. I don't like the way he looks at you...and I don't like the possibly that he could maybe take you away from me." he admitted.

Bonnie tried hard to not let his words affect her, the bad part is she knew he was actually telling her the truth. But she could not...would not...be Emily's replacement. If Damon wanted to be with her it had to be for her and not what was in her at the moment.

She turned around and lifted the back on her shirt, showing her lower back with the 'D' burned on her. "I'm yours...remember? Tyler couldn't take me if he tried." She said, smirking.

Damon seemed satisfied with her answer for now.

"Good." He placed a hand over her shoulder and they began walking again. "You know...they two of us together finally getting along...I don't think anyone can stop us. Elijah made a mistake giving you to me that day and I think Klaus is realizing that."

"Me too...we just gotta be careful. Because when Greta wakes up...it won't be easy to contain her."


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: So Mason Lockwood (taylor kinney) was in Lady GaGa's You & I video and I fell in love all over again. Really wish Damon wouldnt have killed him, they wouldve been best of friends...I like to say this chapter is the calm before the storm : )_

Summary: In a world where vampires own witches as their slaves, one witch refuses to give into the stereotype giving one Damon Salvatore a run for his reputation of destruction. Bamon.

* * *

><p>Tyler and Caroline finished setting up the dining room table with plates, silverware, and glasses. They finally finished cooking dinner for the household and much to their surprise they got it done in a decent time and Caroline managed to make dessert without burning something down! She was silently praising herself for her handy work while Tyler began to call for everyone else to join them.<p>

"Yo! All supernatural things and Elena...dinner's done!" He shouted, not noticing how Caroline continued to stare at the table with happiness in her eyes. "And for the love of god, everyone who is having relationship problems with someone please keep it away from the dinner table!"

"Can you stop shouting?" Mason asked as he was the first to join them in the room. He rubbed his eyes, "Dinner better be terrific because I have not slept in what seems like forever."

"It is!" Caroline exclaimed, grabbing a pan and placing it on the table. "I made the cookies! Try one!" She pushed the pan towards the skeptical man. "C'mon! They're chocolate chip! Tyler says that you need chocolate since your ex is back in town and you're gonna be all moody..." Tyler quickly covered her mouth as his uncle sent him a death glare.

"What Caroline means is...whens the last time we're gonna get to have junk food? Klaus will have us all dead by morning!"

Mason rolled his eyes but grabbed a cookie anyways and went to take a seat only to realize that Damon beat him to sitting at head of the table. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Supernatural speed, dog boy." The vampire replied, reaching for the bag of blood placed on the table. "Your wolf senses not tingling? You usually hear or smell when my kind is around right?"

Mason decided not to humor him with a reply and went to sit on the left side of him. Watching Greta wasn't such a tough job since she was still knocked out but having Lucy here was going to be a huge problem for him. He wished he could just ignore it...ignore her. But it wasn't easy to ignore someone you still loved. He just hoped she didn't realize he still had feelings for her.

"Ok..." Caroline looked over at Damon. "Where's Bonnie...I want her to try some of my cookies!"

"Please don't food poison my witch." Damon replied, eyeing the cookies suspiciously. They _looked _normal. Plus, how can anyone screw up on baking cookies? "Please tell me these are the kind that you just take out the packet and place in the oven?"

"They are." Caroline frowned, not liking how Damon was doubting her domestic skills.

Bonnie entered the dining room and stopped when she saw everyone sitting at the table like a normal family. It was a strange sight since they were all natural born killers and were in deep trouble with Klaus. But right now none of it mattered because they were all brought together to stop him and right now that looked beautiful to her.

"Gonna take a seat, cuzzo?" Lucy asked as she stood next to Bonnie with her arms crossed, her eyes taking in the sight too. "It's weird, huh? Never thought I'd see the day when witches, werewolves, and vampires came together."

"Especially since some of them love each other."

Lucy glanced at her, quirking a brow. "You have a thing for Damon Salvatore?"

Bonnie's jaw dropped, "I was talking about you and Mason!"

"No...I think you may have a thing for Damon. It's not right for a witch to get involved with a vampire. We all see how that ended with Emily..."

"What do you know?" Bonnie snapped, feeling something in her get angry. "You fucked a werewolf! A creature that can't control it's urges and will kill everything and anything!"

Lucy stared at her in shocked silence. She barely knew Bonnie but right now she was seeing the angry young girl who's family was murdered in front of her. Her eyes were filled with hate and anger and it made her look ten years older then she already was.

"Bonnie..."

"Look, we can hear you, you guys. So can you just stop arguing and come grab a seat already?" Damon asked as they all turned to look at the two witches. "Even if we didn't have super hearing I'm pretty sure we would've heard Bonnie shouting about you fucking Mason. Now come eat."

Both witches blushed, embarrassed with themselves. Bonnie bit her lip and glanced at Lucy, silently apologizing for her outburst. She was just tired. They were all tired.

Damon kicked out the chair next to him for Bonnie to it next to him while Lucy sat next to her, shooting Mason a look as he ignored her and angrily tore into his steak.

"Where's Elena?" Tyler asked suddenly. He looked around, realizing he has not seen the brunette since they all came to the mansion. "She still with Stefan?"

"We're here." Everyone turned to see her and Stefan entering the room. Stefan looked weak still but his eyes weren't as sad as they were earlier. His mourning for Lexi must have been more under control.

Stefan walked to sit at the end of the table while Elena took a seat next to Lucy.

"You let him out?" Mason asked incredulously. "Is it safe for him to be out so soon?"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here." Stefan replied in a low tone. He still refused to look at anyone, especially Damon. His eyes stayed on the table while Elena stared at him with a slight frown.

"He needs to drink too. You guys injected with him with vervain..."

"For a damn good reason! Did you not see what he wanted to do to Greta?" Tyler asked. "We can't babysit a homicidal witch _and _vampire!"

"He's in this with us!" Elena yelled, getting up and slamming her fists onto the table. "He made some mistakes but look at all of you! You all can't sit here and say you all didn't do some horrible stuff in your lives!" Everyone stared at her in shock as she continued to scold them on Stefan's behalf. "You've all killed...you all did things to survive...he just lost a close friend of course it's normal for him to react this way! He feels alone and he should since all you guys did was throw him in a cell alone! Not one of you tried to console him!"

Caroline looked down in shame and looked like she wanted to start crying again while Tyler and Mason quickly shut up and continued to stare at Elena like she was a stranger.

"She's right." Bonnie spoke up finally, causing everyone; including Stefan, to look at her. "I hate Stefan and may never forgive him but what happened had a huge affect on him. I know how it feels to lose someone you love. We all do." She looked at Damon. "We all have a history...most of us with each other, but we need to get past that and tonight is the night we do this. We can't be fighting Klaus and each other at the same time. We need to help each other if we're going to make it out this alive."

Damon grinned at her then looked over to his brother. "I agree with her. Stefan...I know I've been a complete ass of a brother lately...though most of it was your fault," Bonnie shot him a look, "Fine...I'm trying to say I'm...uhh..."

Stefan's eyes widened as his brother tried his best to apologize to him. He has never heard his brother say the words 'I'm sorry' in his whole afterlife so this would be the first...

"Well...fuck...you know what I'm trying to say!"

Stefan smirked, "Yes, Damon...I know." He looked over to Elena who gave him a sincere smile and grabbed his hand to give it a light squeeze. "Bonnie...Lucy..." The two witches looked at him, both of them knowing what was coming. "There's nothing I can say that can make anything I did those years ago better. And I know you may never forgive me but I was not in a right mind when Klaus ordered me to do that."

Bonnie nodded as Lucy continued to stare at him.

Caroline smiled, "This is actually going really good! Ok...who's next?"

Tyler nudged his uncle, receiving a nudge back. "Come on, Mason, you know you have to get something off your chest with someone in this room..." Tyler looked over to Lucy who crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Stubbornness was always a great Bennett trait." Damon muttered as he took a sip from the blood in front of him, tossing a packet down to Stefan.

"I have nothing to say." Mason replied.

"Neither do I." Lucy agreed.

Tyler was about to say something until they heard the front door open and footsteps make their way towards them. "Who's that?" he asked, grabbing his knife tightly. "How could someone make their way in here without the alarm going off or an invite..."

"It's me, you guys." Everyone sighed in relief as Alaric made his way into the dining room, looking around. "Nice house...Damon told me where you guys were and how to get in..."

"How...vampire telepathy communication?" Mason asked, not really knowing who or what this guy was. "I doubt you're a vamp though..."

"He's human and I texted him you dumbass!" Damon replied, rolling his eyes. "Not everything has to be done with supernatural powers. This is Alaric...he works for me and Stefan. And he's also skilled in killing vampires and werewolves."

"Oh," Mason eyed the other man. "And you haven't killed Damon yet because...?"

Damon got up from his seat and went to place an arm around Alaric's shoulder. "The way I see it is we have a human on our side now...a human that can get into things we can't and knows more about us than we do."

Elena frowned, "I'm human too..."

"Yeah but you're completely useless to us, Elena. No offence."

"Look, I came here as fast as I could to tell you guys something." Alaric spoke up quickly, "You might want to turn on your tv."

Tyler gave him a confused look but got up to turn on the flat screen tv in their dining room anyways.

Klaus was on the screen, his eyes boring into the camera menacingly:

_"So if anyone sees these people I want them killed...all except Bonnie Bennett...I have plans for her. They took one of mine so the way I see it...you owe me a new witch, Damon Salvatore."_

The tv then showed pictures of all of them, except Lucy, saying they were all now wanted dead or alive.

"Fuck." Damon cursed, looking over at Bonnie who stared up at the tv with an unreadable expression.

"I got the stuff you wanted me to get." Alaric said, "In the trunk of my car I got all the devices to kill vampires and most supernatural beings...it wasn't easy finding it. Most of the stuff was destroyed but I knew a guy in the black market..."

"Good. We're gonna need all the shit we can get." Mason replied. "Because right now it's all of us against Mystic Falls."

* * *

><p>Greta's eyes shot open as she looked around the dark room. The pounding in her head finally stopped but the feel of chains around her caused her to curse, remembering what happened.<p>

That Bennett bitch actually defeated her, but now she was realizing it was because that power was not her own. Someone must have gave her more...some one like Emily. She was going to make sure she resurrected that witch ghost bitch and slowly killed her again for doing this to her. No one treated her like this!

_Klaus..._

She tried calling out to her master but something disconnected them from communicating. It must be some spell Bonnie put on her. She had to get out of here and quick. Or kill everyone trying.

* * *

><p>Bonnie watched as Elena began to unmake her bed to get ready to sleep. It was way after midnight and mostly everyone was going to bed but since Bonnie felt like she hasn't talked to her friend in forever she was helping her get use to her room.<p>

"It's just so weird...I know my parents probably seen that and are freaking out." Elena said as she continued to talk about how Klaus wanted all of them, except Bonnie, dead. "And what do you think he'll do with you? He seems to be really pissed at Damon!"

"It doesn't matter...I just need you to get some sleep. You've been through a lot lately."

Elena rolled her eyes, "I get it. I'm only human...but I don't need you babying me, Bonnie. No one is out to capture me...they want you...I need to protect you..."

Bonnie smiled then gave her a hug, "I've protected myself my whole life. I'll survive. But right now I need you to get some rest...tomorrow is gonna be hell for us."

Elena nodded in her embrace then pulled away from her, "Bonnie...do you...would you hate me if I told you I don't _hate_ Stefan..."

"I couldn't hate you if I tried, Elena. But I figured there was something going on when you stood up for him tonight..."

"It's just...I saw a completely different side of him. I hated him because of the stories and what he's done to you...I hated him because he's a vampire and I know how they are but..."

"He's different." Bonnie finished for her. "I know what you mean..."

Elena smirked, "Damon?" she asked slyly. "I know you're warming up to him...by the way...who was the other girl?"

Bonnie laughed, remembering Elena wasn't around for the great revelation of Lucy Bennett because she was too busy nursing Stefan. "That would be my cousin..." She watched as her brown eyes got wide. "Yup...I'm not the only Bennett witch in town anymore. But no one else knows of her...well except everyone here now. And get this...her and Mason had a little thing..."

Elena squealed, "I knew it! I saw something between them tonight! And the way Tyler wanted them to talk!"

It was at moments like this when Bonnie realized that they were only 17 years old; gossiping like regular high school girls should.

"Hey..." Caroline interrupted, poking her head into the room as the two girls stopped their chatting to look at her. "Umm...sorry if I interrupted but do you have any spare blankets? Tyler's turn to watch Greta and he can use some."

Elena and Bonnie glanced at each other, a plan forming in both of their heads. They never really knew much about Caroline but they knew she was the same age as them and was as much as a teen too. Tonight they wanted things to seem normal. Tonight they wanted to pretend they weren't about to go on a mission to destroy one of the most powerful vampires.

"Hey...how about all of us crash in here tonight...I'll give Tyler the blankets from my room." Bonnie suggested, shooting Caroline a friendly smile.

Caroline gaped at her. Was she actually befriending her now? She thought she hated vampires. "Thanks...that'll be great...I mean if you guys don't mind...I can totally sleep on the floor..."

"No!" Elena spoke up, "This is a king size bed. I'm sure we can all fit on it. And of course we don't mind! Elena Gilbert, by the way." She extended a hand to the blond who happily took it and shook it.

"Caroline...Caroline Forbes."

"I'll be right back...I'll go get those blankets for Tyler." Bonnie said as she made her way towards the door only to have Caroline stop her.

"Bonnie...thanks...for this...I know what you guys are doing and let's just say it has been forever since I had friends...being an abandoned vampire and all..." Caroline said as she stared at the young witch.

Bonnie smirked, "No problem, Caroline."

* * *

><p>Damon sat in the darkness of his room, nothing but the moon from the outside of his window illuminating his room. He stared down at his bare, pale chest that seemed to shine with the moon and wondered how everything came to this. It felt like the day he last had with Emily...before she was taken from him.<p>

He rubbed his knuckles against his lips in deep thought. Klaus was once again mad at him but now he was using yet another Bennett witch to get back at him. There was no way he was going to fail Bonnie like he did Emily, there was no way he was going to lose her too. He mentally cursed as he heard Emily's screams in his head; her pleading for him to save her and for the people to let her go. But back then all supernatural beings were to be killed.

_Damon!_

He shut his eyes tightly, trying to turn it off. The feelings, the emotion, the memories...but he knew that he was too old of a vampire to try and do that. He cared once again and this time it was for Bonnie...he even wanted to make sure everyone else in the mansion made it out this alive because they all deserved it. All of them lost something dear to them...and it was time they got their revenge.

He caught a scent of someone familiar and looked towards his open bedroom door into the dark hallway, smirking. "I never pegged you for a creeper, Bonnie." He said as he continued to look out the door until the shadow of the young Bennett witch came into his room. "Can't sleep?" he asked.

Bonnie shrugged as she slowly made her way to Damon, "I was on my way to my room to get some things for Tyler." She ignored the face he made. "I wanted to check up on you...I see you just sitting here thinking."

"Yeah I tend to do that a lot."

"What you thinking about?"

He glanced up at her, his eyes adjusting to the darkness to finally focus in on her face. "You really don't want to know."

"Try me."

"You." He replied. "Emily...Klaus...how I seem to fuck up peoples lives I care about. I mean...Lexi is already dead and I'm pretty sure we're gonna lose a lot more of us later. Klaus has the whole town up against us. The only thing we have of his is Greta and I'm sure he can replace her easily...I mean he's already talking about taking you."

Bonnie frowned. He had a point. She really wished Emily's feelings would stop crowding her mind right now because with him in the dark with her shirtless...Emily had a dirty mind! She looked over towards the window to avoid looking at him, "You guys don't need to worry about me. Klaus is afraid. I know he's afraid...why do you think he made that announcement on live television? He wants his little pets to do the bad stuff while he just takes me..."

"Yeah but I won't let him have you." Damon replied sharply. He got out of his bed and stood in front of her, his blue eyes glowing in the darkness. "I promised you when I first got you that I would not let anything bad happen to you. You're mine now and now that you somewhat trust me...we can make it through this."

Bonnie nodded then raised a hand to cup his cheek, ignoring how he stepped closer to her and placed a hand on her lower back pulling her closer to him. "Thanks."

"For?" He asked in a small whisper, trying to control himself as she lightly traced her fingertips on his cheek, lips, and jaw.

"Saving me." She leaned forward towards his lips until a sharp pain hit her head. She quickly grabbed it, closing her eyes tightly as she fell to the ground. _Something's wrong...Emily!_ She cried out as Damon quickly pulled her up towards him. He was yelling her name and asking her something, but she couldn't hear anything. There was a loud ringing in her head. _Emily?_

"Damon!" Damon looked up to see Tyler staring at him with a worried look. "Damon...Greta's gone!"


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Yay update! I wont be updating for awhile since Im expecting a baby boy soon...! Sorry to say not much Bamon in this chapter but I promise you the next one will be all about them : )_

Summary: In a world where vampires own witches as their slaves, one witch refuses to give into the stereotype giving one Damon Salvatore a run for his reputation of destruction. Bamon.

* * *

><p>Damon held onto Bonnie's shoulders as she continued to cry out. His blue eyes examined her face and body; wondering what was causing her so much pain, but there was nothing harming her. He gritted his teeth and tried to call out her name some more but she was too engulfed in her own screams.<p>

"Tyler! Get Stefan and Mason...NOW!" He shouted at the younger man who watched the scene in horror. He watched as Tyler quickly ran out the room to get Stefan and his uncle. Damon swept Bonnie up into his arms and placed her on the bed. "Bonnie...shh...Bonnie...what's wrong?" He asked, trying to remain as calm as he could.

"My...my...head..." She managed to answer through sobs. "I...Emily...something's wrong..."

Damon frowned at the mention of Emily. Not only was there something going on with Bonnie but now Emily was also in trouble? Someone out there must really hate him.

"I need you to relax...I'm gonna..." He was soon pushed roughly out the way as Lucy ran to her cousin with concern and anger. "The fuck! I said get Mason and Stefan!" He shouted turning to see Mason and Stefan standing next to Tyler, staring at Lucy as she cradled Bonnie's head in her arms. "What's wrong with her?"

Lucy bit her lip and frowned, "A spell. It's ripping Emily from her...it's..._fuck_...how could another witch know how to do this? Only a Bennett should know this spell..." She trailed off as realization hit her. She quickly turned to look at the guys, "Where is it? Where's Emily's grimoire?"

Damon was about to respond when he realized that during all the chaos he left it on the table next to the bed Greta was on when they placed her in that room. He mentally cursed and turned to Tyler, "How the fuck did you manage to let Greta escape? It was your turn to watch her you useless dog!"

"Hey!" Mason stood in front of his nephew and glared at the older vampire, "Don't talk to him like that! This could've happened to any of us! Greta's dangerous and strong and we should've killed her when we had the chance but no you wanted to keep her and torture her for answers!"

"Because that's the smart fucking thing to do!" Damon yelled back. "I should've known a Lockwood dog would fuck this up! She's free with Emily's grimoire...she can do damage with that!"

"We'll find her...she couldn't have went far!" Tyler spoke up. "I can track her down and get her before she makes it to anyone...before she makes it to Klaus."

Lucy got up and turned to them, her eyes angry and serious. "With that grimoire she can do major damage...there's a bunch of spells on werewolves. She can harm you...I'll go after her..." She stepped forward only to have Mason stop her.

"No." He said, his blue eyes looking over to her. "It's dangerous like you said. Me and Tyler can track her down. We're wolves; it's in our blood. Me and him together can handle it. You stay here and watch Bonnie..."

"Bullshit. She'll kill you before you even know it. _I'll go._" She began walking towards the door only to have Mason roughly grab her by the arm, pulling her back. She glared into his now yellow eyes, "Let go of me. I can handle Greta. I'm more experienced and I'm a Bennett..."

"I told you no!"

Damon rolled his eyes and pulled Mason away from Lucy, "Now is not the time for your guys bullshit. The more you bicker the further she gets away. You both go get her! Tyler and I will be here with Bonnie while Stefan keeps watch around the grounds. There's no way she could get past the security shit the Lockwoods have around this mansion!"

Lucy sighed then nodded her head. "Come on, Mason." She muttered before finally walking past him out the door. He looked after her than glanced at Tyler who shrugged.

"I'll be back...be careful."

"You too." The young brunette replied to his uncle.

Damon ignored them and turned his attention back to Bonnie who finally stopped crying. Her eyes remained open and emotionless as she stared up at him. And for the first time she looked really worried about something. What ever spell Greta did was not good.

"What's wrong...what did Greta do?" He asked, knowing she knew something but wasn't telling them.

"She..." Bonnie looked past him as Elena and Caroline joined the rest of them in the room too. "She...Damon, she took Emily out of me and brought her back...Emily's _alive _again."

* * *

><p>Klaus sat back in his chair on the balcony of his penthouse. He was back in Mystic Falls and he was without his witch. Now he knew he had plenty of other replacements and he always said Greta was replaceable but he would get rid of her himself when he was done with her. There was no way that he was going to let Damon Salvatore play with his things.<p>

His eyes darkened as he thought about the horrible things he was going to do once he got Bonnie Bennett. He hated how he underestimated her and he hated how she managed to mess things up without actually really doing anything. Then again it was Emily Bennett who killed a bunch of werewolves...

"Brother," Elijah slid open the door to join Klaus on the balcony. "I have something that may cheer you up since Greta is not here right now...it may come as a surprise actually."

Klaus frowned then looked up at his brother in confusion, "What in the world are you talking about?" he asked.

Elijah smirked then turned to look behind him at the unconscious woman on the couch. "I think we shouldn't count Greta out seeing as she managed to send you a gift from wherever she is...it seems she's managed to raise the dead."

Klaus quickly stood to his feet as he made his way back into the penthouse, his eyes widening at the body before him. "No way...Greta...you evil genius!" He grinned as he stared at Emily Bennett on his couch. "This is going to cause a war...and I think we may have a even bigger advantage now!"

* * *

><p>Lucy and Mason quietly made their way towards the woods outside the Lockwood residence. Greta already made it out the grounds; probably using her power to make it past security but Mason could smell Greta's scent. She wasn't too far but they were being careful not to rush into things now that she had Emily's grimoire.<p>

"Hold up." Mason placed a hand on Lucy's chest, stopping her. "Her scent stops here." He looked around the dark woods, sniffing. "That can't be right..." He frowned as he looked up and down, thinking maybe she was hiding so she could ambush them right there.

"She's a witch...she can confuse you which is why I'm here." Lucy replied, hitting Mason's hand off her chest. She looked up at the tall trees and frowned. So Greta was using the old invisible magic trick? "Amateur." Lucy muttered, smirking as she said a spell under her breath.

They soon heard a scream as Greta appeared between them on the ground, holding her head in pain as she glared up at Lucy. "Who the fuck are you...how'd you know to counter that spell?" She hissed angrily at the older witch who continued to smile down at her.

"Lucy Bennett...nice to meet you." Greta's eyes widened as she stared at her in disbelief. "I don't have all night...you're going to give me Emily's grimoire or I'm going to beat the crap out of you." She said impatiently, placing a hand on her hip as she glared down at Greta. She never got to meet the Klaus' witch, but she heard horrible stories about how ruthless and evil she was. Klaus favored her and taught her all he knew. Lucy thought it was pathetic actually; a vampire raising a witch.

Mason stood back and watched as Lucy took charge. He knew she was a lonewolf when it came to things like this and knew she preferred to be alone but there was something about Greta he would not let Lucy deal with alone. He was pretty sure she could take care of herself but Klaus' favorite witch was his favorite for a reason...she was a dirty player.

"It's weird really." Greta said, her mouth turning into an arrogant smirk. "Having a werewolf with you on a night like this..."

Lucy glanced over at Mason in confusion; wondering where she was going with this. "What are you talking about?" Mason asked angrily, not liking the way Greta now had her attention all on him now. "Just tell us where the damn grimoire is and maybe we won't kill you..._maybe_." He realized he was starting to sound like Damon with his threats now.

"No." Greta replied coolly. "Now...shouldn't you be chained up? I'd hate for you to hurt your friend here." She looked back at Lucy who glared at her. "With you about transform and all..."

"It's not a full moon tonight..._ahhh_!" He felt something in his body snap as he fell to the ground, sweat covering his skin quickly. _Impossible_, he looked up at Lucy with glowing yellow eyes as he felt the pain as his body began to change. He didn't have wolfsbane in him to weaken him...he wasn't chained up. "Lucy..._run_!"

Lucy looked at him in fear as she glanced over at Greta, "What did you do?" she asked. There was no way a werewolf could change when there was no full moon...there was no reason for Mason to transform right now.

"Emily has the greatest spells in that grimoire...it doesn't even have to be a full moon to turn these animals...and if I were you I'd run because he looks _very_ angry."

Lucy looked over at Mason who continued to cry out as he changed. She bit her lip in decision as she took a step back. If she ran now she could make it back to the mansion and be safe from him but...

She ran towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Come on, Mason...you can fight this spell! I know you can..." She whispered as he ripped off his shirt and clawed at the ground. This wasn't the first time Lucy saw him transform but it never got any easier for her to watch.

"I said RUN!" He shouted, pushing her back onto the ground roughly. "I'm changing, Lucy...run...now!" He gave out one last scream as his body contorted, his bones cracking to rearrange his structure.

"I'm not leaving without you." Lucy replied angrily. She turned to see that Greta was no longer there. "Fuck..." Looking back over at Mason, she knew she had to make a decision. If Greta got away with that grimoire they'd all be all in deep trouble but she couldn't abandon Mason again.

She heard a growl as she turned to see Mason fully turned into a werewolf. She didn't have time to react as he lunged forward at her; tackling her body to the ground. She screamed and fell back as Mason pinned her down, his teeth barring angrily as he growled down at her.

Lucy licked her lips slowly and remained still. He wasn't trying to kill her; at least not yet. She looked into his glowing yellow eyes and could see that he was waiting for something. Probably for her to fight back, scream, or run. Something a regular person would do during a werewolf attack...but Lucy was not regular and she wouldn't give Mason the satisfaction of her being afraid of him. Even though deep down she really was.

"Mason..." She said in a low whisper, hoping somewhere in there he could hear her. "It's me Lucy..._Mason_..." He snapped at her, nipping her neck as she quickly turned her head and shut her eyes closed. She could feel some blood begin to trickle from her neck and knew the only way out of this was to use her powers on him to hurt him.

_CRACK!_ Mason was distracted by a noise behind him giving Lucy a chance to push him off. She quickly pushed him back, causing him to fly into a tree. Without another thought she scrambled to her feet and began running back towards the Lockwood mansion. She wasn't far when she noticed that Mason wasn't even chasing after her.

Lucy stopped in her tracks, looking around the dark woods expecting him to jump out at her anytime soon but he didn't. She didn't hurt him too bad did she? She mentally cursed as she found herself going back to where she threw him, speeding up her tracks when she heard a loud whine...like an animal being hurt.

"STOP!" She shouted as she spotted someone standing over Mason's body with a weapon. "Get away from him!" She ran over and pushed the man away from Mason, kneeling to him and petting his fur softly as he continued to whimper.

"I heard you screaming!" Alaric replied as he watched Lucy comfort the werewolf. "I was getting the things out the trunk and I saw it on you and thought you were in trouble..."

"I'm not!" She snapped, glaring at him. "This is Mason! That bitch Greta made him turn...and attack me...he's just confused!"

Alaric frowned and watched as the witch cradled the werewolf in her arms. He thought he was doing a good thing by protecting her but he obviously was wrong. "Umm..." He looked around, "Greta got away?"

"That tramp has my ancestor's grimoire and did something to Bonnie." Lucy replied, looking up at him. "She probably got far by now but believe me when I say we will see her again and I'm going to _destroy_ her. She thinks she's the only bad witch around here? She has another thing coming." Lucy petted Mason once more, "Help me carry him back to the mansion."

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat on the bed and stared at the floor while she listened to the others talking in the hall. She didn't need super hearing to know that it was about Emily and her being alive and out there. She didn't know how Damon was taking the news since he was so great at hiding his emotions but she knew one thing was for sure...he had to get to Emily before Klaus did.<p>

Emily Bennett was a powerful witch but she was also angry about the way she died. She no longer trusted vampires or werewolves and she was out for blood since her lineage was murdered by Stefan. That's probably why Damon needed to get to her first, he wanted to protect his brother. If Emily saw Stefan she would be sure to kill him without a second thought.

The bedroom door opened and Damon made his way back into the room, stopping as he stared at Bonnie. He kicked the door close behind him with his foot and ran a hand through his hair as Bonnie watched him and waited for him to speak.

"Emily being out there alive is not good for us at all."

"Not good for _Stefan_ you mean." Bonnie replied, "Seeing as how he murdered my family and worked under Klaus for years."

Damon watched her silently before walking towards her to join her on the bed. "I know Emily is your ancestor and I know you don't see her as a threat right now but what you need to understand is it's now going to be us vs. Klaus vs. Emily." He explained. "Emily won't pick our side. She doesn't care that you and Lucy are with us...she's been dead for so long that right now all she has on her mind is revenge."

"So!" Bonnie exclaimed, standing up and pacing the room. "She has every right to have that on her mind. I still haven't fully forgiven your brother and I doubt Lucy does too...you're Emily's lover why don't you just go up to her and talk to her..."

"We gotta find her first!" Damon interrupted angrily, his light eyes getting dark as he stared at Bonnie. "You don't even realize, Bonnie...and it's fucking annoying...you don't even realize..."

Bonnie stared at him trying to understand what he meant. He's now angry at her and he has no right to be! It wasn't her fault Greta escaped, it wasn't her fault Emily was now back. "I don't understand what, Damon? Please explain it to me because I've been through a lot right along with you guys! I'm here and I'm fighting...I've been fighting for years! Just because Emily wants to kill Stefan doesn't mean..."

"It's not only Stefan, Bonnie!" He shouted, getting up from the bed as he stalked towards her. "The Lockwoods...as in your little _friends_ Tyler and Mason. The Gilberts, as in _Elena_...the Forbes..._Caroline_...they're all on Emily's shit list because they were all _there_!"

Bonnie frowned and stepped back from him. "But...it wasn't them...it was their ancestors. Emily wouldn't punish them because of their ancestors."

Damon let out a humorless laugh. "You know nothing about Emily Bennett then...us...all of your little friends...we're all in deep shit. I rather let Klaus get to us first than see what Emily has up her sleeves for us."

* * *

><p>Klaus sat beside Emily as she continued to lay unconsciously on the couch. His dark eyes examined her body that was still in the old dress they burned her in. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her skin looked warm and flushed. He reached up to caress her cheek, admiring the flawless skin that reminded him of Bonnie.<p>

"You are going to be so great for me...and once Damon realizes I have you he may even trade in the younger one for you...but now that I think about it I want you both." He grinned as he remembered the times he shared with Emily back when she was alive. "I didn't want them to burn you but it was the best opportunity to take over since they took their strongest witch out...even though I was the one who had the rest of the Bennetts killed years later." He chuckled softly, remembering how Stefan did his evil deed. "But Bonnie...she survived and if only you could see how beautiful she grew up to be...how _strong_ she'll be."

His hand stopped stroking her cheek when she began to flinch, her long lashes fluttering open as she stared at the man before her. He watched as she took in her environment and realized what was happening; that she was back.

"Hello, Emily." He grinned but he was met with an angry scowl. "Now...I wouldn't do anything stupid if I were you." He reached out for her again but she quickly grabbed his wrist in her hand, heat burning into him. "Ughhh...Emily..." He struggled against her grasp, trying to pull away but she was stronger. Emily was stronger than him. "LET ME GO!" He yelled as his flesh began to burn off.

Emily leaned forward, her face inches away from his as her dark eyes bored into his, "If you think I am going to sit back and let you get to Bonnie or use me...you have another thing coming. I am not going to let you destroy me again...I am going to take you all down." she threatened. She quickly turned and shot out her hand at Elijah who tried to attack her from behind, throwing him across the room into the bar. "You vampires are disgusting creatures. I think I may change the law around here...witches will be _your_ masters." She smirked evilly. "Now...I have a date with a Salvatore brother." She roughly tossed Klaus back and out the balcony.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Did not like the premiere that much...but it helped me remember how much I love Stefan and how awesome Stelena is...I demand MORE BONNIE in the show!_

Summary: In a world where vampires own witches as their slaves, one witch refuses to give into the stereotype giving one Damon Salvatore a run for his reputation of destruction. Bamon.

* * *

><p>Greta weakenly walked through the woods, her eyes blurry and knees weak. That spell she did on Mason plus the spell she did to extract Emily from Bonnie's body was too much for a young witch that has been drained of a lot of blood to handle. She needed her master; she <em>needed<em> Klaus. If she could just reach him in some way and get his blood she would be good as new again...

_Greta..._

She stopped suddenly, leaning against a tree as she searched around the woods. She could sense him by; hear him call her name. But she couldn't see him. And she felt she would pass out any moment if she didn't have his blood soon. It was dangerous and foolish of her to think she could do all the spells Emily Bennett was able to do.

"_Greta_..." She turned and found a bloodied Klaus on the ground crawling towards her. Gasping, she took time to take in his appearance. Never in her life has she saw her master so beaten up. "I..._need_...come here!" he growled, snapping her out of her trance.

She slowly made her way to him and fell on her knees on the ground beside his body. His fangs were already out and his eyes were bloodshot red. "Klaus...who..." Before she could get another word out he jumped up and attacked her, biting roughing into her chest as he managed to get as much magical witch blood from her as he could to heal. He ignored her cries of pain and her begging for him to stop; all he could think about was getting better and getting back at Emily.

Greta tried to push him off and squirm away but his grip on her became stronger and tighter. She could feel the rest of her clothes begin to soak in her own blood as he continued to bite at various parts of her body till he was satisfied. Her then blurry vision was starting to darken into blackness until she felt nothing but ice cold air all over her body.

Klaus pushed her aside and stood off the ground, dusting himself off. He wiped his mouth and glanced down at his unconscious witch. He managed to tear at her body pretty good, her clothes were nothing but shreds of cloth soaked in her own blood.

Rolling his eyes at her whimpers, he reluctantly bit into his own wrist and held it to her mouth and watched as the color came back to her face and the light back to her eyes.

"It's a great thing I felt you using magic because if I wouldn't have found you I would've been one pissed off corpse." He said as she continued to drink from him. "Now how did you manage to escape from them?" He pulled away from her mouth despite her protests and looked at her with dark eyes, "And why the hell did you bring Emily Bennett back to life, hmm?"

Greta's eyes widened at his last question. "I...I didn't bring her back...I found this spell in her grimoire that said something about releasing her spirit. And since she was still in Bonnie I figured I could rip her out and she'd be back to being in her grave!" She explained but Klaus did not look happy.

"That is not how the spell worked...because she's back in her body and is out for blood..._vampire_ blood."

"What are we going to do?" She asked quietly. She could tell Klaus was worried, and if he was then she should be too. It's bad enough they have Bonnie wanting to kill them but Emily too? Emily was way stronger than the other Bennett witch and she was pretty much immortal since she was already dead.

Klaus licked his lips as an idea hit him. "What does Emily love most in this world?"

"Her decedents?"

"That...and a certain Damon Salvatore. Bonnie also has feelings for the guy." Klaus rubbed his chin, "I may have been going at this wrong...using Bonnie to prove a point. When it should have been Damon I was torturing..." He grinned at his beaten witch. "The way to a witch's heart...is through her lover vampire. Am I right, Greta?"

* * *

><p>"It's not safe for us here anymore."<p>

Bonnie frowned as she watched Damon run a hand through his hair and pace back and forth. Usually he was really good at hiding his emotions when it came to him worrying but with Mason in werewolf mode, Greta gone, and Emily being alive again there was no way he could hide how dangerous it was becoming for them from everyone in the room.

Alaric remained silent as he glanced over at Lucy who bit her bottom lip. Everyone could tell her mind was on Mason; despite the anger she seemed to show at him earlier they knew she cared. Tyler was even a little timid at the fact that he could change too if Greta or any other witch used that spell on him. The young Lockwood glanced over at Caroline who returned the sad gaze with one of her own. They were thinking the same thing. If he turned and she got bit...that would be the end of their friendship.

"There's no talking to Emily?" Elena asked suddenly, her eyes looking to Damon then her best friend. "I mean, she's Damon's love and Bonnie's ancestor...she has to feel something for you guys! Even if she did die and want revenge, she can't just want to hurt you guys too! Even Lucy!" She exclaimed, pointing to the older witch. "Someone has to talk to her. Calm her down!"

"What about Klaus?" Alaric asked, "Aren't we suppose to be worrying about him too? Just because Emily is back doesn't mean we can sleep on him and Elijah...they kinda are a big deal still."

Damon stopped and looked over at Bonnie. After their little talk she's been quiet which was unusual for her. This whole time he's been around her she always had something to say; whether it was a threat or a plan. But now she was speechless and he couldn't deal with that. He needed reckless, untamed Bonnie Bennett back. He needed to see the fight and fire in her eyes again.

"Damon, do you think she would just want me dead?" Stefan asked, causing everyone to stare at the younger Salvatore. It was no secret that Emily hated Stefan for what he did to the Bennetts. But the question was did she really want him dead? "Maybe if I sacrifice myself..."

"No!" Elena yelled, standing up quickly. "Having Emily kill you isn't going to fix everything. She wants everyone. Klaus, Elijah, the werewolves..." She looked over to Tyler who looked down. "She's already killed most of the pack, right? Someone just...we need to talk to her..." She looked over to Bonnie. "Maybe you can get through to her, Bon. Tell her it's Klaus that's done this and not everyone else."

Bonnie nodded silently then got up from her chair. "I'll contact Emily and I'll talk to her..."

"Me too." Lucy said quickly, standing too. "You're not the only Bennett witch, Bonnie. I'm here too and there's no way in hell I'm going to let you talk to Emily alone. She may not be in her right mind...who knows the side effects of the spell Greta pulled."

"The both of you sit down. I'm doing it. You may be related but I knew Emily better than anyone." Damon replied as he eyed the two witches. "If anyone needs to talk to her it's me."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and made her way out the room anyways. She's sat back and played the victim long enough. It was time she stepped up and helped around more instead of depending on Damon and the others. Especially since technically it was her fault Emily had returned in the first place. If she was able to protect herself against the wolves she wouldn't have had to be possessed and no one would have died by the hands of the ghost of her ancestor.

It wasn't long before she was grabbed by the wrist and thrown up against the wall of the dark hallway by Damon. His light eyes bore into hers as he blocked her body with his own, his voice low and angry, "I told you I'm going to talk to Emily. You and the others can go to a hideout and worry about Klaus. There's no need for all of us to worry about her..."

"And what are you going to say, Damon? Sorry you got killed because of me? I still love you?" She gave him a humorless laugh, "She doesn't want to hear that crap! She doesn't care about how much you love her or how Stefan was ordered to kill my family. She _wants_ blood. No one knows that better than me...I can relate to her more." She tried to push him back so she could leave but he wouldn't move. "You have to trust me here. I know what I'm doing."

"I'm not letting you go alone..."

"Dammit, Damon!" Bonnie yelled, not caring if the others down the hall heard her. "I am not a fucking child! I don't need you watching my back 24/7 just because you feel like you owe me something because you screwed up with Emily and your brother! I. Don't. Need. You!" She watched his face soften at her words and the emotions she saw when his shell was cracked almost made her want to take her words back. He looked heartbroken and hurt. "I'm not going to sit back and wait for the next bad thing to happen to me or my friends. It's time I did something other than sit around and bitch."

Damon backed away from her and crossed his arms. His face was back to being emotionless as he gave her a crooked smirk, "So it's ok for you to want to risk your life for the ones you love but I can't? Very hypocritical, Bonnie. _Very_."

Bonnie sighed, thinking of a way to word what she wanted to tell him. It's not that she didn't want Damon to worry about her; it was kinda nice having more than Elena and Tyler care about her well being but having Emily inside her made her realize that she died angry. And her spirit was out for revenge. How was Bonnie to know that she wasn't going to take some of that out on Damon? Even if she did still love him.

"I don't want you hurt." She said finally. "Your Emily...the woman you loved...she's dead, Damon. Dead. She burned along with all the love she had for you, it all burned away and died." Bonnie saw him flinch at her words. She could tell he did not want to hear this but it was the honest truth. "She's angry and wants all vampires dead...and you're a vampire, Damon. You're what she hates..."

Before she could react, Damon had her pushed back up against the wall with his face inches from hers. "If you think I'm going to let her continue to be this monster than you're wrong. I can save her. I can bring her back." He whispered harshly against her ear as his hand tightened on her hip, "I brought you back didn't I? You trust me now and so will she. I will _never _give up on Emily." He backed away a little to stare at her face, "Like I'll never give up on you." Soon his lips were pressed against hers in a small kiss but before she could react he was gone and out the front door.

"Damon?" She asked, blinking a couple of times to make sure she didn't imagine the whole thing. "Dammit, Damon! Get back here!"

* * *

><p>Damon didn't know where he was running to. Where would Emily be? And if he did find her what would he say or do? Bonnie could be right; this might not be <em>his<em> Emily anymore. But her words were hitting too close to home. It was feeling like the last day he spent with Emily. How all hell broke lose in less than a minute and all he could remember were her eyes; her big brown eyes full of fear and disgust at him before he was forced to watch her burn.

He shut his eyes and stood still as he remembered that night:

Emily cried as she watched Klaus and his men tear Stefan and Damon from the room. Their bodies were already bloody and beaten but the bite marks on their necks are what made things worse for her. She tried to shoot forward and reach out for them but the werewolf snarled angrily and tackled her to the ground so she couldn't move.

"Move, Miss Bennett, and you'll be puppy chow." Klaus smirked as he stared down at the young witch. "Oh and if you use any magic I will make sure your _love_ here," He kicked Damon roughly in the side, breaking his ribs and causing him to cry out. "will die very painfully." He watched as Emily quickly stopped moving and sobbed quietly. "That is a good lil witch."

Klaus bit into his wrist and put it against an unconscious Stefan's mouth, pouring some blood into his mouth as Damon turned to watch what he was doing to his brother. The young Salvatore's gashes and bruises began to heal as his eyes shot open, waking him.

"That is it, young Stefan...drink." Klaus signaled to one of the other vampires in the room who then cut his own wrist and held it up to Damon's mouth, but he wasn't as easy to feed as Stefan was.

Damon kept his mouth shut and tried to move away from them but the grip the other vampires had on him made his movements more painful. He turned his head as the blood instead poured on his face instead of in his mouth like the vampire attempted.

"Drink you stubborn human!" He heard the vampire yell but he wouldn't obey. Soon there was a death grip on his jaw and Damon opened his eyes to see Klaus above him, painfully prying his mouth open and nearly breaking his jaw off as the blood successfully made it into his mouth.

He tried to spit out the disgusting coppery liquid but he knew it was too late when he felt some of the soreness in his body go away too. His blue eyes looked across the room at Emily who watched the whole scene in horror. Her brown eyes were red and puffy from crying as the werewolf remained over her still body.

"Now...we're getting somewhere." Before Damon could look up at Klaus, he heard a sickening crack and turned to see Stefan's neck broke. He was about to move towards his brother but there was a quick sharp pain and then darkness for him too.

"Bring them in." Klaus said finally as he stood over the Salvatore brothers' dead bodies. It was only a matter of time before they would be back up with the vampire blood running through their veins. He ignored Emily's screams of their names and grinned as the door opened and revealed two young girls.

One was a young blond with blue eyes no older than twelve and the second girl was someone both Damon and Emily knew well, Emily's little sister.

Noticing her sister, Emily began to try and struggle and get up again making the werewolf growl and snap at her. "Please!" she cried out, "Let her go! She is just a child! Please...I will do anything!" She stopped moving when she saw the brothers stir and awake from their death. That's when she knew what Klaus was doing, was about to do...

"Drink." Klaus said, ignoring her as he pushed the blonde to Stefan and held Emily's sister up to Damon. "I want you to drain these two precious girls dry." Stefan looked up at him in horror, refusing to go towards the young blond while Damon glared angrily at the vampires. "I said drink!" He commanded. One of the vampires grabbed the young blond by the neck, digging his nails into her skin drawing blood.

Stefan's eyes filled with bloodlust and he couldn't contain himself anymore as he ripped into the poor girl's neck. Damon, on the other hand, stared at Emily's scared little sister in fear. He felt something different inside him and knew it wasn't long before he was following Stefan's lead.

He glanced one last time into Emily's eyes, apologizing before he attacked her sister's neck.

After that, when he was turned, Emily never looked at him the same again. She was disgusted by what he became and even when they went to burn her at the stake; even after he fought to try and save her, she never looked him. She wasn't the same Emily that loved him. She _changed_...

"Well look at you! Standing out here in the streets by yourself...really brave, Damon." He snapped out of his thoughts to see Klaus grinning at him. He hated that smile, he hated that monster. "Where's the rest of your little group? I thought you all would be working together to destroy me..."

"I don't have time for your shit, Klaus. I have someone more important to worry about."

"Ahh...Emily, right?" Damon frowned, wondering how he knew. Did Emily contact Klaus already? But if she did, he should be dead. "Yeah, that witch is something else. Not the same little scared woman I had killed. She's...mad...at me!"

"I wonder why." Damon replied sarcastically. "By the way...where is that bitch witch of yours? Greta, right? Stefan said she tasted _delicious_ and I was hoping to run into her and get a taste for myself."

Klaus glared at him but then smiled, "I'll let you have a taste if you let me taste Bonnie..."

Before Damon could reply there was a sharp pain in his head as he fell to his knees. He was really starting to hate witches and their little head tricks. "Should've known...she wouldn't be...far behind..." He cringed as Greta stood behind him. "So predictable..."

"We were kinda hoping it would be." Klaus replied as he walked up to him and leaned down, "Because you are going to be what brings Emily straight into our trap, Salvatore."

* * *

><p>Lucy joined Bonnie on the porch, watching as her cousin looked of into the distance trying to see wherever Damon ran off to. She told the others to let her handle this one because if anyone knew how it was to feel something about another supernatural being it was her. Since she had Alaric and Tyler on guard of Mason she figured now was a good opportunity to have the talk with her cousin.<p>

"Hey..."

"I cannot believe he just ran off like that when I said I was going!" Bonnie yelled, not bothering to look at her cousin. "That idiot! Emily can burn him alive! Why doesn't he realize that she's not the same person?"

_Straight to the point_, Lucy thought as she tried to hold back a smirk. "Damon's a vampire, what did you expect. It's kinda hard for him to remember how human emotions and logic work since vamps pretty much live off memories and what use to be. If you expect him to just forget about how him and Emily use to be then you're the idiot." Bonnie glared at her. "Hey, I'm just being honest!" Lucy said as she put up her hands. "Sorry if I tell it like it is..."

"What does he expect me to do? Wait here? I don't care if I'm 'his' or if he's my 'master'! I'm not just gonna wait here and.."

"I doubt Damon sees you like that. From what I see he actually cares and wants a chance to talk to Emily before she can hurt any of us. Maybe it's time you started trusting him..."

"I do trust him." Bonnie replied with a sigh, "It's Emily I don't trust...I gotta find him...and her...I gotta find them both!"

"And do what?"

Bonnie ran a hand through her hair and looked down, "I don't know. But I'm not gonna let him handle her alone. You guys stay here and think of ways to get to Klaus and I'll look for Emily too. She can't be far and I know she wants to talk to me too." She was about to walk off the porch but Lucy stopped her, "What?"

"...I...just be careful...ok?"

Bonnie gave her a small smile, "I'll be right back. I promise."


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: I wanted to do a quick update, hope u like! Hi to all the new ppl who have found this story and reviewed! Thanks : )_

Summary: In a world where vampires own witches as their slaves, one witch refuses to give into the stereotype giving one Damon Salvatore a run for his reputation of destruction. Bamon.

* * *

><p>Emily stared at her reflection in the mirror of the salon. It was going to be 3 in the morning soon but she wanted to make sure she looked her best for the hell she was about to release onto Mystic Falls. Her hair was now in a short curly bob, her clothing updated to the new 'style'. It felt weird to have actual pants on instead of her old dresses that were mandatory for women back in her day.<p>

"Hmm." She ran a hand through her curls and grinned. She was satisfied what she did with it; breaking into the salon was a good idea. With the help of her magic she no longer looked like an old servant. "Let's see if Mystic Falls is how I remembered it."

"Hey!"

Emily turned to see a vampire glaring at her. She could tell the woman was mad at the broken glass being all over the floor, the supplies she used scattered around. _Hmm, should've cleaned up. This is kind of rude, _the witch thought to herself as she looked around the empty salon at the mess she made.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The vampire snarled, "This is _my_ salon, you idiot!" She moved closer to Emily and looked her up and down, "I want to see some identification!"

"Do _witches_ get to have that here now?" Emily asked back curiously. The vampire's face turned even more angrier at the revelation that a witch broke into her salon and trashed it. Emily could tell she was ready to rip at her throat at any moment. "You need to calm down, vamp. Just because you're immortal doesn't mean you can't get anger lines."

The vampire snapped and grabbed her by the neck, pushing her against the wall roughly. "I could kill you right now. It's law around here that vamps can do whatever they want to stupid, disobedient witches like you!"

"Oh really?" Emily asked, ignoring how the air from her lungs was being ripped out. "No wonder...my family...hates it...here...Bonnie had it right..."

"_Bonnie_?" The vampire asked, "That bitch witch that's all over the news? She's going to be so dead once Klaus gets his hands on her..."

"Kill all...the _vampires_..." Emily finished, ignoring the woman's comment. She soon whispered something in Latin beneath her breath causing the vampire to release her and hold her own throat in pain. Emily gasped, breathing in air. She forgot how important it was to breathe when you were alive. Its been awhile. "Now...that we've reversed roles...I say we let the fun begin. How do you feel about vervain, wood, and fire?" The vampire tried to cry out, a look of fear on her face. "Thought so." Emily smirked.

* * *

><p>Damon opened his eyes to find himself chained to a wall in nothing but his boxers. His vision was still blurry and the pounding in his head would not stop. If he had to guess he'd say this had something to do with Greta's magic. Since the bitch was all healed up from sucking blood from Klaus he was positive she would take this opportunity to torture the crap out of him.<p>

"I wonder...who will make it here first?" Yep. He was right. He looked up to see Greta sitting across the room from him on a couch. She examined her nails as if she was the most casual person ever. "I'm hoping it'll be Emily. I mean, if you would have saw what she did to Klaus...bitch deserves to die...again." She looked up at him with a smirk. "Then again there is Bonnie...sweet, young Bonnie. She has been on Klaus' radar for a minute now." Greta tried to smile it off but Damon could hear the hate and jealousy in her words.

"Speaking of the little coward, where is Klaus?" Damon asked, searching the room with his eyes to find the Original. "How rude is it for him to capture me and just leave me hanging like this?" He watched as Greta rolled her eyes at his dry humor. "Go on. Run off and get your master so the big boys can talk, sweetheart."

Greta gritted her teeth. "Him and Elijah went on a little mission. You see...I told him where all you guys were hiding. He already knows how to get into the Lockwood mansion. It's just a matter of time before he kills all your little worthless friends and comes back and kills you!"

Damon tried to not let her words affect him. If Klaus and Elijah was going after the others he was sure they could take them. Bonnie and Lucy were pretty good with their magic. There was also Stefan and Alaric had the tools he needed...only problem was Mason was still in werewolf form. No one knows who he'd attack given the chance.

"You actually think you're going to win?"

"Don't the bad guys always?"

Damon chuckled, "You think you guys are the bad guys? Seriously, Greta? Bonnie is a homicidal witch and she's only seventeen yet she's managed to piss off a whole town. Stefan was called the Ripper for fucks sake! Lucy managed to kill a couple of werewolves and get away with it...as for the others...well I'll say they'll be happy once they get their hands on you again."

That made her mad. She was soon on her feet and in front of him, her dark eyes angry and dangerous. "Just because you lived this long don't mean you're invincible, Damon Salvatore. You got lucky all those times, but I promise you your luck is about to run out!" She pulled out a vervain stained knife and traced his abs, watching as he screamed as the knife burned his skin, drawing blood. "The Bennetts will really be extinct soon...too bad you won't be around to watch it this time."

* * *

><p>"Emily?" Bonnie whispered as she looked around the darkened streets. She knew it was a stupid idea for her to be out by herself this late but she had to get to Emily before Damon did, or before Emily got to anyone else.<p>

Emily Bennett may be her ancestor but having her inside of her made Bonnie realize some things. She was angry. She could feel all the emotions Emily felt when she was around Damon, when Klaus was brought up, even when the werewolves were around and Bonnie did not like it. It made her feel sick how someone could feel so cold and lonely inside. It made her realize she wasn't too far behind and it was time for a change. She wasn't going to die angry and hateful like Emily did, she wasn't going to go through life blaming others for what happened in the past.

_I'm not going to go on hating Damon just because he was a vampire...I'm done fighting. I'm done being alone..._She was starting to think it was time to admit she had feelings for Damon. She could no longer blame it on Emily, since Emily was ripped from her.

BOOM! Bonnie flew back from the blast of the salon shoppe blowing up, her body falling onto the concrete streets and colliding into a street light. She quickly covered her face as debris and glass burst all over the place, nearby car alarms went off.

There was a loud ringing in her ears as she looked up to see Emily walk out the fire in one piece with a huge grin on her face. Bonnie's mouth dropped as she took in her ancestor's appearance. "Emily?" She asked loudly, the loud ring still in her head as she ignored the stings of cuts from the glass all over her body. "How...?"

Emily approached her, kneeling down. "It's dangerous for you out here, Bonnie...aren't you suppose to be in hiding with Damon?" she asked, tilting her head to examine the young witch. "C'mon," she frowned, "Lets get you healed up. Broke glass and explosions are not good for a witch your age." She reached to grab her but Bonnie moved back and glared at her.

"What the hell are you doing? You just blew up a shop!" She exclaimed, "Emily, you can't just go around setting everything one fire..."

"Why not?" Emily snapped angrily. "You would have if you had the chance. But it's only been a couple of days of you being with Damon and now you're all miss good witch? How many vampires did you kill again?" Bonnie frowned and looked away. "Exactly. Don't try to act better than me now, Bonnie. I'm all you have now, remember?"

"I have Lucy."

Emily rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Lucy? You just met her. How do you know she won't run off again?"

"I'm not gonna argue with you, Emily! Look, Damon is looking for you. He wants to talk and I think it's time we went to find him and you guys got whatever drama you guys have against each other settled right now because right about now he's the only one who can put some sense in your head."

Emily looked down at her and sighed, "I don't want to see Damon yet. You go and find him and tell him that it's time you guys changed things around here. Plus...I think he's more concerned about _your_ well being than mines..."

"He still loves you." Bonnie replied, "He just wants you to rest in peace..."

Emily laughed, "That is never gonna happen. Because I'm not going to let them kill me again, Bonnie." She gave her a serious look, "It's time they felt my pain."

"Ladies," Bonnie looked past Emily and saw Elijah standing directly behind her. His clothes were tore up and dirty but his face and hair remained as flawless as she remembered it when she always saw him. "Sorry to interrupt but my brother has a message for the both of you."

"I will get to Klaus when I want to..."

"Actually," Elijah interrupted, glaring darkly at Emily. "He has something you guys both might be interested in...Damon Salvatore."

Both Bonnie and Emily stared at the Original in fear at the mention of the Salvatore brother. Bonnie tried her best to get up from the ground as she stared at him, dumbfounded. There was no way Klaus had Damon...why would Klaus want Damon?

"If you want to see your..." Elijah stopped when Emily stepped towards him, her eyes turning pitch black. He's never seen a witch's eyes glow before, especially a black color. There was something different about Emily, maybe that's why she was stronger now.

"Where. Is. Damon?" She asked, her words dripping with venom as she stared up at the Original. He sensed no fear in her, no emotion but anger. He was beginning to think this was a bad idea but he trusted Klaus. That was his brother after all...

"Klaus has Greta watching him..." He didn't have to say another word; Emily was storming off down the street while Bonnie finally made it on her feet. Her hazel eyes boring into him. "That woman scares me." He admitted to the young witch.

"I don't know what you and Klaus have planned but that was the hugest mistake of your afterlife." Bonnie replied, "Because if Damon is harmed in any way...it's not only Emily you have to worry about!"

Elijah frowned. Since when did Bonnie Bennett care so much about a vampire's well being? Before he could comment on her remark she was making her way down the street behind Emily. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh, "I am so outta the loop about what's going around here these days. One day I'm just gonna sit down with Greta and have her tell me all the gossip because it seems I am missing out on all the juicy stuff."

* * *

><p>"How is he?" Alaric took his eyes at the damaged cellar door to look over at Lucy. Her eyes weren't on him as she asked him the question, it was straight ahead at the growling wolf that continued to run its body into the door in attempt to break it down. "Geez...how long has he been doing that?"<p>

"Since he woke up." Alaric shrugged then looked back at the cellar door, "I'm actually hoping he knocks himself out. It'll be better than me having to shoot him with wolfsbane again."

Lucy frowned, "We have to turn Mason back...we can't leave him like this...I don't wanna see him like this anymore." She walked towards the cellar, flinching when the wolf growled and threw himself head first into the door. "Maybe I can talk to him. This is Mason..."

"He's a werewolf. They are completely different from vampires. He has no control in this body."

"There is a way." Tyler said as he joined the other two. They turned to look at him with curious eyes only to back up when they watched as someone pressed a gun to the back of Tyler's head.

"Don't move, Tyler." The woman said as she glared at the back of his head. She glanced past him for a second to look at Alaric and Lucy, daring them to move.

"Mom?" Tyler asked, attempting to turn around and look at his mother only to have her knock him out with the gun. He fell to the floor with a hard thud.

"I told him not to move."

"Kids just don't listen these days." Lucy and Alaric looked from Tyler's unconscious body to Klaus who now joined them in the basement. "A new woman has joined the wolf pack? How lovely...I, for one, am glad they have found someone to replace Jules so soon." He moved forward and smirked when Lucy quickly took a step back, her back hitting the cellar door. "Don't be afraid, darling. I'm not going to hurt you...unlike I did to that sweet girl Elena..."

Alaric's eyes widened, "What did you do to Elena?" He asked, fear in his voice at the thought of the young girl being dead.

"Bring them in." Klaus said as other vampires joined them. One was an older woman who held onto Stefan's neck in a death grip so he couldn't move, she also had a crying Caroline by the arm. From the look in Stefan's eyes he was furious and emotional, it was taking everything in him not to snap. Another younger looking vampire who was covered in blood walked in with a passed out Elena in her arms. Elena's body was bloodied and beaten. "This is Pearl and Anna. Some good friends of mine." Klaus said as he watched the other two stare at the women. "Now I hear that Greta has turned Mason full werewolf? Is this correct?"

"That's none of your business." Lucy snapped, finally finding her voice to speak as she felt her heart thump in her throat.

"Yes, dear...it is."

Before Lucy could reply, Klaus shot forward in vampire speed and quickly opened the cellar door to throw her into the room with the werewolf. She slammed against the brick wall and fell to the floor, her vision blurring a little as she slowly opened her eyes to see the glowing eyes of the werewolf staring into hers.

* * *

><p>Bonnie bit her bottom lip as she followed Emily. She had no idea where they were going but from the look on Emily's face she could tell she knew where Damon was. She was praying nothing bad happened to him, no one knows what Greta is capable of with the grimoire.<p>

"Emily..."

"Hush." She was quickly silenced by her ancestor as they both stared at the front of this building. Emily looked up to the one window with the light on and frowned. They both could hear a piercing scream fill the empty building and streets. Damon was definitely in there. "Tell me, Bonnie...how old is this Greta?"

Bonnie was caught off guard as she stared up at the window in fear. This was an emotion she hasn't felt in a long time about someone else and it was both new and frightening to her. Damon's cries of pain made her want to run straight to him, without a second thought. "Uhh...I don't know...maybe she's 18..."

"Such a shame." Emily replied before whispering something then disappearing.

"Emily?" Bonnie yelled as she watched her. "Fuck!" She quickly made her way into the building and began running up all the flights of stairs. Emily may not be in her right mind but her feelings for Damon didn't change which only means that if she got her hands on Greta first then the young witch was in trouble. Bonnie knew she shouldn't care so much about Greta's well being seeing on how she was the most horrible woman she has ever came across, but she knew she had to make it to her in time.

Almost out of breath, she finally made it to the room. With one last huff she kicked the door open and stumbled into the room to find Greta standing in front of Damon's bleeding and tortured body. It took awhile for Bonnie to look away from him and stare at the other witch in the room; wondering where Emily went...

"Bonnie?" Greta said as she turned and smiled at her. "I really did not think you'd make it here first. I guess his first lover decided to give up on him, hmm?"

Bonnie grimaced. "Let him go. I'm here now and I know you much rather have me in that spot than have him..."

"You're right." Greta replied, not missing a beat. She walked towards her and looked her up and down. "A pathetic excuse for a witch and a waste of human body is what you are, Bennett. But you will learn that I always get what I want and what I want is _you_ dead!" She sneered. "You are nothing special! Never was and never will be. Klaus was an idiot for keeping you alive as long as he did!"

"Calling your master an idiot? Isn't that against this stupid law?" Bonnie asked as her eyes followed Greta as she walked circles around her, her fists clenched. "But you know what...I rather be a worthless witch than be a spoiled, jealous bitch like you. The moment Klaus gets another witch..._me_...on his mind you throw a tantrum. Grow up, he doesn't care about you and he never will. You're just a toy to him."

Greta stopped and bit her lip in annoyance. "You think you're so great? Just because you're the last Bennett...AHH!" She screamed when she suddenly felt someone take a full fist of her hair and pull her head back. "Oh no..." Her eyes widened as she looked up at Emily. "You...sneaky bitch!"

Emily smirked than tossed Greta aside effortlessly. She watched the younger witch slide across the dirty floor and collide into the wall. "Now this is _mine_." She said as she held her grimoire up for Greta to see. "And you've been abusing your power which is frowned upon by our kind. Trust me...I know...because I can hear them all just talking about how disappointed they are in you, sweet Greta. You betray your kind and give your all to a _vampire._" Emily spat as she began advancing towards her.

Bonnie took that time to make her way over to Damon, running to his side as she ignored Emily's little chat with Greta. She tugged at the chains and frowned when he winced and cried out once more, but when his blue eyes connected with her hazel ones and he realized who he was, he calmed down. "Bonnie?" He asked in a whisper, thinking he was probably dreaming her up or his mind was playing games on him. "Is that really you?"

She nodded, "Yeah...I'm gonna get you out of here, ok? We're gonna take you away from this place and fix you up. I promise." Before he could respond she tugged once more at the chains, nearly dislocating her shoulder at the strength and angle she was in, and ripped the chain from the old dusty wall. "Auh..." She made a small noise but didn't cry out as she felt her body begin to burn in pain, remembering that even though she was a witch that she was also only human.

Damon caught the pained look on her face and frowned. She wasn't using her magic because now that Emily was out of her she still didn't know much about how to work it so if she tried it on him it could go horribly wrong. He just wished she still would think about herself before she just went and did harmful things like this that could hurt herself. He was about to say something before she continued to unchain him when the other woman in the room caught his eyes.

He took sight of the tight blue jeans and black heel boots. Her shirt was a small brown tank and her hair was short and curly. He couldn't see her face but he already knew, he already knew it was Emily here to save him too. He lost all thought as he felt his arms and legs become free, his eyes still boring into the back of her as he stood on his feet weakly.

"You Bennett bitches think you're so great?" Greta laughed as she sat up against the wall, "I hope you enjoy dying again, Emily...because I did not come alone!"

Emily turned on her heel to see Elijah enter the room also. He looked calm and casual as he looked over at her. "You've gotten strong...there's no doubt about that." He said as he kept his eyes on Emily. "But...just because you have come back from the dead does not make you immortal. You see...the longer you stay on this earth the more you become more human...the way you were. I could snap your neck in a second."

Bonnie frowned then looked over to Emily who remained emotionless.

"But I'm not." That got a reaction from all the witches in the room. "I'm not going to harm anyone here. As a matter of fact, the way I see it only one of you will survive." His eyes went from Bonnie to Damon to Emily. "And it's your choice." He stepped back and smiled as Greta stared at him, dumbfounded. "Goodbye, sweet Greta. I will make sure Klaus mourns your death..."

"What?" Greta screamed as she quickly stood to her feet and backed against the wall in fear. "You...you can't...Elijah...you're suppose to _kill_ them!"

Elijah shrugged, "I see things working in my favor if I allow this to happen. Do you think I would always take orders from Klaus?" He chuckled. "Plus...I never liked you, Greta. You're as spoiled as you are annoying. I think it is time we got a new witch." He glanced at Emily. "I must go...have a great day."

"Elijah!" Greta yelled but he was already gone. She looked over at Emily, fear finally filling all her features as she looked into the elder witch's eyes. "Please...please don't kill me..."

"Oh I'm not." Emily replied with a smirk, "But she is."

Before Greta could react, Bonnie quickly tackled her to the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: I didnt know that someone out there actually liked Greta lol. New characters : ) All I can say is Bonnie is the best and I actually really like Rebekah character lol_

Summary: In a world where vampires own witches as their slaves, one witch refuses to give into the stereotype giving one Damon Salvatore a run for his reputation of destruction. Bamon.

* * *

><p>Damon watched as Bonnie quickly tackled an unsuspecting Greta, slamming her into the wall full force before they both fell to the floor. Bonnie had the upper hand so far but knowing that Greta was a sneaky, cheating witch he figured he should pull them apart right now before someone (hopefully NOT Bonnie) got really hurt. Moving towards the two fighting witches, he felt a small hand grip his upper arm and pull him back. He looked down to see Emily's dark eyes glaring up at him.<p>

"Leave them alone. This was a long time coming. Bonnie needs this."

He rolled his eyes at his ex, "Oh really? And you know this how? You've only been alive for a couple of hours." He replied sharply, regretting his words as she visibly paled at them. "Look, Emily...this really is confusing as fuck for me but right now Bonnie is fighting a witch with powers much more stronger..."

"You think that, huh?" Was all she said before turning back to look at the other two girls.

"M-my powers! They're gone!" Greta screamed out as she attempted to magically push Bonnie off her with no help. "You bitch! You took my powers!" Emily smiled down at her. "You will regret...ughh!" She didn't get another word out because Bonnie was back on her, swinging away.

"This is going to be a fair fight, girls." Emily exclaimed, grabbing Damon once more as she began to walk towards the door. "Only one of you will make it out here alive as Elijah nicely put it...bye, Greta."

"Where are we going?" Damon asked, his eyes still on Bonnie and Greta's fight as he followed Emily out into the dark and dusty hallway. He didn't feel right just leaving them in there by themselves...what if Bonnie was the one to lose to Greta?

"To heal you." Was all Emily said before she turned him towards her and examined his bleeding wounds. She traced them with her fingertips, ignoring as he stiffened at her touch. "You need blood...badly..."

"I don't. It'll heal itself. Don't baby me." He replied angrily, swatting her hand away from him.

She chuckled, "Stubborn as always, Salvatore."

"Pushy as always, Bennett. I can see it runs in the family."

Emily ignored him and concentrated on his wounds. "Here." She grabbed a rusty old piece of glass from the dirty floor and pressed it to her wrist, watching as little dribbles of blood came out.

Damon watched in fear, his eyes watching the blood then looking back at Emily who held her wrist out to him. "Drink." She said, not noticing how uncomfortable he was getting.

"That's unsanitary. You're alive now and I'm pretty sure you caught some kind of disease from putting that dirty old..."

"Drink." Emily said again, ignoring his rant. She shoved her wrist closer to his face and grinned when he flinched away. "My blood is normal...I promise you."

"That's not it..."

"Don't you trust me anymore, Damon?" She asked curiously. He frowned and looked down at her. She could tell he wasn't happy about her questioning their past relationship but he's been so different around her lately just because their last encounter wasn't so good.

"Emily..." CRASH! They both turned and looked towards the room they left Greta and Bonnie in. Sharing looks, they both raced into the door and found Bonnie standing in the middle on the room, bruised and dirty, looking out a broken window.

"Bonnie?" Damon asked as he went forward and looked out the window, seeing Greta's broken and bloody body on the ground below. "Wow...that had to hurt." he commented, turning to examine her. Her face was scratched and puffy, her clothing ripped. "Greta must've put up a great fight."

"But she's dead now. So it obviously wasn't good enough." Bonnie replied.

Emily laughed. "Well...I think it's time you two went to check on the others. I'm sure Klaus has got to them..." She was about to turn and leave when she felt Damon grab her arm. She watched as he brought the blood stained wrist up to his mouth and licked it, "Damon..." He licked the blood again and she glared at him. "Just take the blood already."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at them, "Get a room, please." She was about to walk past them until Damon finally bit into Emily's wrist with a loud crunch. Emily held back a scream and let him take some blood from her. Bonnie watched the scene in fascination. Never had she watched a person willingly let a vampire drink from them without being compelled or forced roughly. There was something so sensual about it...or maybe it's just because it was Damon and Emily doing it.

Finally he removed his mouth from her wrist and they watched as he healed up.

Emily gave him a satisfied smile, "Bye, guys."

"Wait...where the hell are you going?" Damon asked angrily as he watched her walk out the door. Him and Bonnie followed her out into the hall as she walked away from them. "There's no way you're going to leave us again."

"I have to do something. You guys have each other so you two can go help the others." Emily replied.

"Emily...I still don't know how to use my powers fully!" Bonnie exclaimed as she watched her ancestor, "It's not like I still have you in me telling me what to do..."

"You don't need me, Bonnie." She glanced over at Damon, "You both don't...you'll find that out soon enough."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Damon asked. He hated how she kept coming and going as she pleased. She was alive now. She could help them fight and they could get back those years they lost together...

"You can't keep leaving us like this." Bonnie said aloud, saying what Damon was thinking. He saw the pained look on the young Bennett's face but Emily chose to ignore it. "Please..."

"I'll be back." Was all she said before leaving down the stairs. "You two did fine before I came along, you'll do fine without me. This is no longer my fight."

Damon decided to not go after her. If she needed to go then he'd let her because right now was not the time to talk about them. He looked over to Bonnie who had a pained look on her face, she didn't even bother trying to hide it. Bonnie never had parents or anyone to teach her to be a witch. So Emily was everything Bonnie was missing in life and for her to keep leaving made it hard for her.

"It's me and you, Bonnie." He said finally, reaching out to her. He watched as she nodded then took his hand. "Don't worry. I won't leave you."

* * *

><p>Once outside, Emily let out a breath of air. She didn't want to leave them, not again. But she knew she couldn't stay for any of this. This was their time, their fight. She wasn't even suppose to be alive right now. The voices kept telling her she was interfering with what was meant to be...she had to leave Damon and Bonnie alone.<p>

Sighing, she ran a hand through her curly locks. And looked up at the darkening sky. _Of course it was going to rain...great_. Maybe if she left now she would miss the oncoming storm. Or maybe she should just go back in there and tell them why she was doing this. She saw the pained look in both of their eyes, they wanted her to stay. But right now they need each other. And to defeat Klaus and his people they would have to trust each other and work as one.

"I hope you spirits are right about these two because Damon deserves to be happy...Bonnie deserves to be happy." With that said she made her way down the street.

* * *

><p>Stefan followed Klaus, Pearl, Anna, and Tyler's mom into one of Klaus' millions of houses. This one was older than what he would usually live in. The bricks of the place was covered in moss and plants were growing in between the creaks. He looked towards Anna who still held onto an unconscious Elena and he felt his heart drop. He was almost positive that if he didn't get blood in her soon she'd die.<p>

Caroline whimpered by his side. "Tyler's still not moving, Stefan...why isn't he moving?" She asked, tears streaming down her face.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Baby vamps and their human emotions are truly annoying." He looked back at Caroline. "Your little wolf friend is fine. I wouldn't kill him because I need him...seeing as he one of the last Lockwoods here...I wonder how Mason is doing with his lady friend."

"You jerk!" Caroline cried out, "You're going to regret everything you ever done to us! You do nothing but ruin lives for your own sick pleasure! I hate you! I hate you so much!" Stefan pulled her back when she tried to go after the Original. "I can't wait to see you dead and buried!"

"Well that one has spunk."

Klaus turned to see his sister Rebekah standing on the porch with her witch Gloria by her side. The both of them looked bored. Rebekah was what you would call the "rebel" of the family. She could never stay in one spot and seemed to always come and go when she was done with her plans. She wasn't one to listen to Klaus as Elijah would, and she made sure he knew it.

"Can I have her?" She asked, looking over at the young blond. "She has such pretty futures...I always wanted a baby vamp..."

"This baby vamp already has me, Rebekah."

"Shame." She walked over to him and gave him a brief hug, "Where's my dear brother Elijah at?" She asked, looking around the group till her eyes stopped on Stefan. She grinned, "Stefan Salvatore? Nice seeing you again..."

Stefan watched her silently as she made her way over to him. Rebekah was the one who always encouraged his dark past. She pushed him to be more violent until Lexi finally got him away from her. "Rebekah." He nodded, grabbing Caroline's hand and pulling her to his side as the Original stared at them. "Nice seeing you again."

"Liar." She spat as she turned on her heel and walked back over to Klaus, "Gloria and I were just in town. Where is sweet Greta at?" She asked. Klaus knew that Rebekah had a thing for his witch. She admired the way she was and would always bring her gifts back from her travels. "I got her something..."

"Spoiling my witch, again?" He asked with a grin. "She should be arriving with Elijah shortly. I had them kill a pest that's been running around town ruining things for me."

"Damon Salvatore?"

"I see you've been watching the news."

Rebekah grinned, "Had to keep tabs on my brothers of course. I told you to kill him years ago. You never listen to me..."

"Not now."

"Yes now! And what's this Gloria and I hear about a Bennett witch being alive?" She asked incredulously causing Gloria to fold her arms and glare at Klaus too. "I thought all the Bennetts were corpses."

Klaus smirked, "Bonnie Bennett is different."

"Don't tell me you've gotten feelings for this witch!" The platinum blonde woman exclaimed as she glared at her master's brother. "You know better than anyone how these Bennetts are..."

"Do not be jealous, Gloria!" Klaus interrupted giving the witch a flirtatious wink. "Greta has got that emotion down. Speaking of," He looked around and frowned wondering where his witch and Elijah were. "They should be here by..." He stopped when he spotted his brother joining them...alone. "Where is Greta?"

Elijah frowned as she stared at his brother then over to his sister. "Rebekah? What do we owe the pleasure of this visit? And the lovely Gloria...you have not aged one bit!" He greeted as he kissed the witch's hand.

"Still the charmer, Elijah..."

"_Where_. _Is_. _Greta_?" Klaus repeated, more angrier as he stared at his brother. "She was suppose to..." He stopped when he felt something being ripped from him. He clenched his stomach and let out a groan, his dark eyes looking up into his siblings' worried ones. "What..." He never felt something like this before. He felt like there was a whole being left opened in his body. "Greta..." Something happened to his witch. Something happened to Greta.

"Brother?" Rebekah asked, worried. She rushed over to his side and looked over him, "What is wrong?" She looked back at Elijah who just stood there, "What's going on?"

He shrugged nonchalantly as Klaus doubled over and held his stomach. "I don't know...I was suppose to meet up with her to finish Damon and his witch but when I got there she was dead and the Bennett was nowhere to be found. I think she beat me to him..."

Klaus shot forward and grabbed his brother by the neck, choking him. "You were suppose to help her get rid of Damon and bring me Bonnie! You two were suppose to do this together! That was all I asked of you, Elijah! You can't do one thing right!" He yelled, his eyes dark. "Greta. Is. Dead." For the first time in centuries they heard Klaus' voice crack. "My witch...is dead. And they will pay." He tossed his brother to the side and turned to look at Stefan and Caroline who stepped back in fear. "No more Mr. Nice Guy."

"Brother..." Rebekah reached out for him but he quickly turned away and made his way in the house, leaving everyone to look after him in silence. "Well," she said after awhile as she turned to the others, "I guess everyone should just go inside."

"What should I do with the human girl?" Anna asked, looking down at Elena. "She's still bleeding and Klaus ordered me to not kill her...yet..."

"Hmm, place her on the dinner table." She grinned, glancing over at Stefan. "He's looking a little hungry...I think he may need a something to eat."

Stefan frowned then looked away from her to Elijah who began to get off the floor, dusting himself off. He watched as a small grin graced the Original's mouth. Elijah was up to something, and he was not the only one to notice.

"Take them all inside." Rebekah ordered Pearl as she looked over at her brother, noticing what Stefan did. Once the rest of the people was inside she walked over to him with a look of suspicion. "You are up to something, Elijah..." Before he could reply she roughly pushed him back, "Don't you dare lie to me! I know that look! Greta was the only thing that Klaus held dear though he would never admit it out loud! Do you know what her being dead is going to do to us? He is going to go ballistic and I refuse to let him throw temper tantrums while I am around!"

"Why? Because that's your job?" Elijah smiled, but his sister was not amused. "Look, I'm not up to anything. What happened to Greta is unfortunate but it was not my fault...I promise you, sister."

She eyed him up and down for a minute before shaking her head and walking towards the house. "I pray you're telling the truth. We wouldn't want what happened to you to happen again. We all know what happens when you try to betray Nic."

Elijah watched her as she joined the others in the house. "Oh sweet sister, Klaus is not going to win this time." He whispered to himself with a smirk. "Is the job done?" He asked, turning to spot Emily standing behind him with her arms folded. "Sorry, that was a stupid question. From my brother's reaction I know Bonnie killed Greta."

"Look," Emily made her way towards him, "I know we made this deal right before your brother had me burned at the stake but I didn't know that years after that he was going to have Stefan murder my family..."

"That was not my fault..."

"I know." She interrupted with a sharp look, "Thanks to Damon I have two family members still alive. And if you're going to do this I need your word that no harm comes to Lucy or Bonnie. Those are _my_ girls. If any of you...Klaus, your sister, any of his people...touch a hair on them...I will come back to Mystic Falls and end you all. I mean it..."

He raised his hands in defense and laughed, "I believe you, Emily. Seeing as you can't stay dead I will make sure that I do not get on your bad side. Klaus doesn't know Lucy is a Bennett and as for Bonnie..." He glanced back at the house. "With Greta gone, he will go after her."

"Let him try. He has to go through Damon first." With that said she turned on her heel and made her way back through the woods leaving Elijah by himself.

* * *

><p>"No one was at the house...there was blood everywhere."<p>

Damon watched as Bonnie collapsed on the queen size bed in their motel room. They just returned from the Lockwood mansion to find no one there. They could tell that the others put up a fight against Klaus and who ever he brought with him to help but no one was there; he took them all.

"I find it odd that the cellar door was broken down. Especially since it wasn't by a vampire and we know a witch didn't do it. Do you think Mason...?"

Bonnie frowned up at him from the bed. "But he was still in werewolf form and we injected him with wolfsbane to make him weak...he would have had to get something in him to make him strong again...something like..."

"Witch blood." Damon finished watching her as she quickly got up and made her way to the door, "Where do you think you're going? We checked the whole mansion. Everyone of them are gone..."

"Lucy!" Bonnie cried out as he blocked her way out the door. "Klaus must have done something to Lucy! He must've made Mason attack her or something! I have to find her...or him...something bad happened!"

Damon rolled her eyes and pushed her back so that she landed on the bed again. He could see the tiredness in her eyes but yet she was so determined to go after the others even though she just had a very big fight with Greta. "You need to rest. We all know something bad happened...something bad always fucking happens. But you are still only human, Bonnie. You're a seventeen year old girl bent on saving the world. You need _rest_."

"I _need_ my friends!" She replied darkly as she glared up at him. "If I rest, they die. I can't let Klaus hurt them..."

"Fuck, Bonnie!" He yelled, pinning her down to the bed with his face inches away from hers. "You need to listen to me! You need to rest! For once put yourself first! You think I don't wanna go after that asshole? He has my family too! He has my brother! He has Caroline! Lord only knows what he's doing to them now!"

"_Not_ helping." Bonnie replied in a harsh, shaky whisper.

"We need a plan. For once I don't wanna go in there half assed." He released her shoulders and got up off of her. "Now I'm going to order you some food and let you take a shower and gain your strength. We'll get them back, Bonnie. I promise you this." He grabbed the motel phone and began dialing room service, "And no trying to kill me and escape when I get your food this time."

Bonnie smiled, "Believe me. You're last on my killing list."

He quirked a brow, "But I'm still on it?"

She shrugged and made her way to the bathroom, slowly moving her shirt up to look at the cuts and bruises on her body. That fight with Greta was not easy. Even without her powers that witch was a little firecracker. She wondered how Klaus would react when he found out that his witch was dead; she smiled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" She jumped and turned to see Damon behind her, looking down at her bare stomach too. "Yeesh, that's gonna leave some great scars."

"Story of my life..." He grinned then turned to leave her alone to do her business but she felt herself hurry up and grab him. For some reason she didn't want to be alone right now. She looked up to Damon's face and saw the same confusion in his eyes that she felt. It was weird, she never felt this way about anyone before. "Stay." She said finally, pulling him fully back into the bathroom by grabbing him by the hem of his black shirt.

"Bonnie..." He said, almost a warning. "You're tired and out of your mind right now. I don't think you want this..." She didn't let him try to talk sense to her as she slowly peeled off her whole shirt and stood in front of him in nothing but her shorts and bra. Logic left his brain. "Fuck..." He cursed as she stepped closer and pressed herself against him.

"I need you to stay with me." She said, her lips caressing his cheek. "Just for now...I need this. I need a distraction. If you don't want me to run off now then you have to stay with me."

He sighed then grinned, "Fine. If I'm going to have to babysit and bathe my witch then I will." He pushed her back lightly and went to unbutton her shorts and pull them down. "But I have one condition..."

"Yeah?"

"If I wash your back then you gotta wash mine." He replied. Bonnie laughed then helped him take off his shirt before he pulled her close for a kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Just been pissed off at TVD and the writers for the crap they're pulling on the show. I havent watched it in weeks but I promised an update and here it is : )**

* * *

><p>Lucy groaned as she attempted to walk with the heavy weight of Mason pressing into her small frame. He stumbled over the ground and clutched her shoulder harder; causing her to hiss in pain. She felt him stop immediately and turn his blue eyes to her face, a look of concern in his eyes.<p>

"I'm hurting you." He said, not much of a question but she replied with a shake of her head anyways. He laughed humorlessly, "Yes I am, Lucy. Stop acting like you can basically carry me to wherever you're trying to take me. I'm three times your size and since I attacked you earlier you're in no shape to..."

"Just be quiet, Mason!" She exclaimed, draping her arm around his waist again as she pulled him along with her. "I'm fine. You're not hurting me. We need to get you somewhere safe so you can heal before we find out what Klaus has done with the others...with Bonnie and Damon..."

Mason snorted, "You're not my girlfriend anymore you can't tell me what to do!" He pushed away from her; stumbling, before falling into the grass with a thump. He turned onto his back and groaned in pain before meeting Lucy's unamused eyes with a smirk. "We're in the middle of nowhere. I doubt they will find us here. Plus seeing a bloody woman carrying around a half naked dirty man is going to attract so many people. Might as will make camp here."

The witch ran a hand through her hair in frustration before crossing her arms to stare down at him, "Were you this much of a douchebag when we dated? God...you are just so...you don't listen!" She yelled, throwing her arms up. "I barely survived your werewolf attacks and thought I nearly killed you when I finally turned you back to normal. You need to get to a bed...hospital...something!"

That smug look never left Mason's face. "Worried?"

"Shut up!"

"Look," He sat up, resting on his elbows as he winced in pain. "I almost killed you, Lucy...and despite it all...everything that we've been through and I know you hate my guts...if you would've died at my hands..."

"It wasn't your hands, it was your paws. And it was all that bitch Greta's fault." Lucy interrupted sharply. "We're alive. I'm alive. We need to get going. So get up and wrap your arms around me so we can get you somewhere safe so I can think of a way to help the others..."

Mason chuckled, "You Bennetts are so much alike. You sound like Bonnie right now. You can't save everyone, Lucy. Witch or not...you're only human." He watched as she visibly shook at that before coming to sit next to him. "You just gotta trust that the others will be fine. Stefan, Caroline, Tyler..." His eyes went sad at the mention of his nephew. "They...they'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Damon didn't know how this happened. First Bonnie pulled him in for a kiss then the next thing he knew they were in the shower naked...together. He knew she never been with anyone at all. He wondered if she even ever held hands with a guy let alone made out with one like this. Sure she was hesitant about it. He could tell by the way her hands shook as they caressed his chest; the way she shivered away when he tried to pull her closer. This was wrong, it wasn't the right time. She wanted to feel safe and she figured it was his body that could do that.<p>

"Bonnie..." He pulled away as she attempted to nibble on his lower lip, the water splashing down on both their heads. "Stop." He wanted to sound affirmative but it came out as a plea. Since when did Damon Salvatore beg? Especially to a seventeen year old girl? He opened his eyes and looked down to take in her body. Yeah...she was not just a little girl. "We need to stop. This isn't right." He hated being the voice of reason.

Bonnie blinked up at him in shock, "Wait..what? You wanna stop?" She asked, confused. "For the first time I'm not fighting you...you wanna stop?"

He rolled his eyes. He sucked at this stuff. "You'd hate me forever if I had sex with you now. And though you won't live forever...I will. Can't live with that on my conscience." He watched as she wiped her wet hair behind face before sending him a death look. "Give me that look all you want but I'm not doing this. Sex isn't the answer and you know that." Before he could react, she magically pushed him aside before jumping out the shower. She didn't bother to grab a towel as she walked out the bathroom. He groaned and yelled after her, "You seriously cannot be mad at me about this!"

"Don't talk to me!" He heard her reply.

He tried not to laugh at her brattyness, knowing that'll piss her off some more. "Get some rest, Bonnie. In the morning you'll thank me..."

"I liked it better when I was trying to kill you instead of trying to fuck you!" She retorted angrily. "At least then you would let me try and do it!"

Ok that hit a spot. He quickly left the shower and joined her in the room where she was hastily throwing on some shorts and a shirt. His eyes roamed her body before stopping on her angry face. She was still really beautiful even if she wanted to set him on fire, "Ok I'm gonna need Badass Bamf Bonnie Bennett to come back because right now I cannot deal with hormonal teenage Bonnie."

She bit her bottom lip before sighing, "Fine. I'll go to bed. In the morning we'll think of a plan to save our friends." She walked over to the twin size bed before collapsing onto it. Her face was in the pillow as she muttered something he couldn't quite understand.

"What was that?"

"I said," She raised her head, her dark green eyes taking in his body before looking up to his face, "Get some clothes on. I've had enough of naked Damon rubbing on me tonight and since you don't wanna pull through then you need to be decent." Bonnie planted her head back in the pillow, ignoring his chuckles.

* * *

><p>Elijah sat back as he watched his brother who was now talking to Stefan. It took a huge toll on Klaus when he felt that Greta was dead but somehow that misery made him even more stronger. Elijah ignored Rebekah's accusing eyes as he watched his brother grab Stefan roughly by the shoulder, causing the younger vampire to wince.<p>

"We are going to play a little game, Stefan." Klaus grinned, his face darker than the Salvatore has ever seen. "You are going to bring me the Bennett witch. And every hour that goes by that she is not here with me." He stopped and stood back from a worried Stefan before turning his attention to the Gilbert girl who was tied onto the dining room table. Stefan's throat went dry as he paled at the image. "She will get this." Klaus pulled out a knife that caused Elena's eyes to widen in fear. "Shh, now." He said as he dragged the blade lightly down her cheek before bring it down to her collarbone then stabbing it roughly in her chest. Elena cried out and tried to shoot up for the chains around her wrists wouldn't allow her to move.

Stefan quickly reacted but before he could reach Klaus, Rebekah caught him around the neck and squeezed it tightly. "I wouldn't do that, Stefan." She warned, her eyes dark. "Now be a good boy and do as Niklaus says. This world will be a happy place if you do..."

Stefan gritted his teeth and balled up his fists as he looked over to Elena who shook her head no as tears continued to spill out her eyes. He knew she didn't want him to go back to the dark side for her but if he didn't...she'd die. And if it wasn't her then Klaus would go after Caroline or the others.

"I heard about what happened to Lexi." Klaus spoke up. His face looked sincere but his voice held anger. "You guys were the best of friends...a shame really...losing someone you love." He removed the knife from Elena's chest as she gasped in pain. "So I guess you know how I feel. See you have sweet Caroline to replace Lexi in your heart...one blonde vampire for another..." Stefan's eyes widened at the mention of Caroline. "She's like a little sister to you, isn't she?"

"Klaus..." The original heard the pleading in his voice.

"For being the ripper you sure do have a lot of love in that cold heart of yours." He continued. "Bring. Me. Bonnie."

"NO!" Elena cried out as she tried to shoot up to look at them, "Stefan, no! Don't bring him Bonnie! Stefan...please..." Klaus was soon next to her with his fist in her hair, pulling it roughly.

"Shut up, love, or I will slit your throat." He threatened darkly before letting her go to cry quietly to herself. "And if she just so happens to be with that brother of yours I want you to bring him too...I want him to see what I do to her. I want to finally show Damon that his actions have consequences. Do you understand?"

It was at times like this Stefan wished he could shut off his feelings and do whatever Klaus told him to. He owed Bonnie a lot for what he put her through those years ago and from the look in Klaus' eyes this was going to be way worse than what happened before. He had Bonnie's new family and friends. If he brought Bonnie back...

"Leave now, Stefan." Klaus ordered as Rebekah released her hold around his neck.

Stefan backed up, his eyes looking over to Elena for a brief moment before leaving.

* * *

><p>Damon laid in the dark listening to Bonnie's soft breathing from slumber. He thinks this is the first time he's ever heard her breaths sound so calm. Especially her heartbeat, it wasn't pounding against her ribcage like it has been for the past days. Not even one nightmare was going on her head right now and he didn't know if that should worry him or not. He sat up a little and glanced down at her, moving a piece of hair back so he could stare into her face intensely.<p>

_Out like a light_, he thought as he cocked his head to the side and smirked. It didn't take her long to pass out. After the little argument they had he figured it worn her out. Then again he could've worn her out a different way but there was no way he was gonna start thinking about that again because he'd mentally kill himself for passing up an opportunity like that. She was so soft; her eyes so innocent and willing. Who was he to take something so great from her? Especially at a time like this. "Fuck." he muttered, feeling himself getting all hot and bothered all over again. Why did he always wanna taint something so innocent? He looked down at Bonnie's lean body that revealed bruises and scars...then again she wasn't so innocent with the life she's had.

"Mmm..." She slowly opened her eyes before a frown appeared on her face. "What..."

Damon frowned as she quickly shot up from the bed, "What's wrong?"

"Lucy!" She exclaimed before hopping out the bed and running to go out the hotel door. She was quick and ignored his shouts as she raced down the dark street to a small path filled with tall trees. Her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness as she continued to sprint down the gravel road, her mind on a mission. "Lucy!" She shouted again and she could hear Damon shout her name before she felt strong arms around her body as they both fell to the ground.

"Ouch...what the fuck, man!" Mason cursed as him and Lucy were crushed by Damon's and Bonnie's bodies. "Get off me, Damon!"

Bonnie groaned as Damon attempted to get off her, picking her up as he did so. "Mason? Lucy? Why the hell are you guys just laying in the middle of a dirt road?"

"Why the hell are you chasing and tackling my cousin?" Lucy asked back as her and Mason attempted to get off the ground.

Damon rolled his eyes. "She was sleeping in the hotel room then all of the sudden she's running around half naked at night time screaming your name...I had to get to her before anyone else did." He glared down at Bonnie who smiled and ran into Lucy's arms. "You witches are odd. Can you just sleep without having a freaking epiphany or dream?"

Lucy glared at him from over Bonnie's shoulder as she held her cousin tightly, "Klaus found us and took the others...Mason was turned into a werewolf and nearly ripped my throat out." Bonnie looked up to her and examined her for any cuts. "I'm fine, Bonnie..."

"You're bleeding!"

Damon laughed as Mason glared at him, "Real smooth, dumb ass. Try and kill the woman you love. That'll win her back."

Mason quirked a brow at the vampire, "I know you're not trying to give me girl advice. When's the last time you had a girlfriend? The 1960's?"

"Shut up!"

"Guys," Bonnie spoke up before an argument broke out. "Let's...let's just back to the hotel room. We still do need to think of a plan..."

"You need to rest." Damon interrupted sharply, "You barely slept an hour."

Mason nodded, looking over at Lucy. "For once I agree with him. Not one of us has rested. Klaus may have the others but he's using them to have us come to him...he won't harm them until it's absolutely necessary..."

"And it is." The foursome stopped as they heard a familiar voice. Damon turned to see his brother behind him, a look of helplessness on his face. "Bonnie is coming with me."


	21. Chapter 21

Bonnie clenched her fist as she watched both Damon and Mason stand in front of her and Lucy; both guys staring down Stefan with anger. She glanced over at her cousin who in return frowned and went to walk in front of her too till Mason placed a hand on her chest and stopped her. She rolled her eyes before glancing at Stefan who seemed to be having an internal fight with himself. Frowning, Lucy slapped Mason's hand out of her way and made her way infront of the younger Salvatore with a look of frustration on her face.

"Klaus sent you?" She asked, already knowing the answer. "You should just tell him it ain't happening, Stefan. We are not giving up Bonnie-"

"He's torturing Elena." The vampire interrupted sharply, his eyes darting to Bonnie. He watched as the younger witch's tough facade faded and turned to one of horror and fear. "If I don't bring you back he's going to slowly and painfully kill her...Caroline too." His eyes went to his brother and watched as he frowned at the mention of the baby vampire. Try all he wanted, but Damon could not deny he cared about the blonde. They both saw her as the baby sister they never had.

"So what?" Damon shrugged causing Bonnie to glare at him, "Let her die. He's not getting Bonnie." He watched his brother sigh and run a hand through his hair. "Stefan, you know this isn't going to be easy for you. _Back off_." He warned when he saw his brother take a small step towards the four of them. Lucy was once again pulled back by Mason who shot her a look causing the both of them to have a mental argument with each other. "I'm trying to make this easy for you, Stefan. I've always tried..."

"Bullshit!" Stefan replied with an incredulous look. "You tried to make this easy for me? You _never _made this easy for me!" His eyes got darker as he got closer to Damon, his voice low and dangerous. "When we were attacked by Klaus and his men...when we had to feed off those little girls...when they killed _Emily_..."

Damon shot forward and attacked him, not letting him get another word out as his hand closed tightly around his throat. He leaned his demonic face closer to his as he harashly whispered, "Don't ever mention that night to me again! You don't get to talk about Emily! You don't get to say shit about what happened to us because you know I tried to stop them from doing this to you! I tried to stop Klaus from turning you into this thing you are now! But you don't fucking listen!"

"Damon, stop!" Bonnie yelled, having enough of all their fights. This was getting them nowhere. Elena and the others were in danger and Klaus just wanted her...so that is what she'd give him. She knew this day was coming. When Damon's face went back to normal and he turned to look at her, she knew he knew what she was thinking. He frowned and shook his head as he got off Stefan to direct his anger towards her. "I'm not changing my mind!"

"You are fucking insane if you think I'm going to let Klaus have you!" He shouted, his face inches away from her determined one. "I am not losing you, Bonnie."

She felt something in her chest at his words and almost winced in pain at the sadness and desperation in it, but she had to make him realize that he couldn't alway get what he wanted. And neither could she. "You don't have a choice." She shrugged.

It was Lucy's turn to get mad. "No, Bonnie!" She replied, "Please...don't do this. We can stop Klaus. We can save the others." Her eyes darted to Stefan who got up and made his way towards the both of them. "You are not taking her!" She yelled, placing herself in front of her cousin protectively.

He stopped and eyed Lucy before glancing over at Damon and Mason. It was time he stopped being under Klaus' spell and thought on his own. It was time he fought against the stupid rules that turned him into this monster he was now. He already lost Lexi...he'd be damned if he lost his brother and the others. When a small smirk spread on his face, the others looked at him in confusion. "Klaus wants Bonnie...because she's a Bennett witch...but I have an idea..."

Mason frowned as he examined Stefan's face suspiciously, "Wait...so now all of a sudden you're with us? I don't trust that."

"What's the plan?" Damon asked, ignoring Mason. He could see in his brother's face that Stefan was actually serious about this and if this was the closest he was going to having his brother on his side and protect Bonnie then he'll take it.

"Lucy." Everyone glanced over at the other witch. "We put a bag over her head and give him Lucy. She's stronger and can take Klaus momentarily while we rescue the others and kill the bastard."

"I can't let you do that-"

"Bonnie," Lucy interrupted, looking over into her green eyes with seriousness. "He's right. I am way stronger and I know more about spells than you do. Emily isn't in you anymore so I need to do this. If he kills me then so what?" She watched Mason wince at that. "He doesn't know about me...none of them do. This makes good sense...this is a good plan." She smiled over at Stefan, "How many are there?"

He sighed as he thought about it, "Klaus and Elijah...but their sister is back..."

"_Rebekah_?" Damon blurted as memories of the his brother's psycho ex entered his mind. "When the hell did that bitch come back? Why is she back?" He use to think he was the bad seed but he had nothing on Klaus' little sister. She was the only girl therefore she was spoiled and careless. She once went on a killing spree in a state with her witch just because she was bored. If they thought Greta was a sadistic bitch then they'd think she was an angel once they met the original.

Stefan shrugged, "And of course she has Gloria..." He saw Lucy frown. "Something wrong? Your pulse dropped at that...do you know Gloria?"

The witch bit her lip and ran a hand through her hair, "Oh I know her alright." Lucy replied with an edge to her voice. "When I left to Lockwoods I was travelling to this small town and there was a bar there...Gloria's bar...I didn't know she was one of the original's witches but we became friends and practiced magic together...come to find out she's like seventy years old with the face of a twenty five year old." She looked down, as if remembering something dark. "I caught her one day. I was coming back to the bar with some supplies and I heard screaming so I went to check it out and found Gloria with the cut up bodies of the local missing kids." The others frowned. "Yeah...crazy bitch was kidnapping and bleeding kids dry to stay young-"

"Well I had to find a way to keep this face in perfect health." A cold chill went down Lucy's spine as she quickly turned to see her old friend with an unamused look on her face. "Lucy...long time, no see. You haven't changed a bit...have you been taking my spells to heart?" She gave her a wicked smile as she unfolded her arms and made her way towards the group, her dark eyes shooting over to Stefan. "We knew you wouldn't be able to do it."

"We?" Bonnie asked suddenly but when she spotted something quickly toss Stefan aside and grasp Damon by the neck she knew that she was about to meet Klaus' little sister. "_Damon_!" She was about to rush towards him until Mason quickly intercepted her.

"How I do miss holding you like this, Damon." Rebekah grinned as she tightened her hold on his neck causing him to cry out in pain. "There's something so intimate about breaking your _fucking_ neck." She was about to do just that till she felt a sharp pain go through her body, causing her to release him and be momentarily stunned.

Gloria caught on quick and grabbed Lucy roughly by the hair, causing the witch to stop her spell on Rebekah and fall to her knees. "I'm stronger, baby girl, so you might want to play nice." She whispered loudly as the Bennett witch glared up at her. She pushed her farther to the ground and used her power to hold her there against the dirt before shooting Mason a look, "Don't even think about it, wolf boy." She warned when she could see the anger in his eyes, "Try and attack me and I'll neuter you."

Mason bit his lip and tightened his hold on Bonnie as he watched Gloria carefully. Sure the other two were outnumbered but there was no way they could try anything without at least one of them dying.

Rebekah grinned, "Another witch? Cute. Two..." she trailed off as she looked over to Gloria, "On two?" She asked with a look of realization on her face. "So that's why you did it?"

"Did _what_?" Damon asked when he finally got the feeling in his neck back. He looked up at her from the ground and could tell what ever it was was not good. Glancing at Bonnie he noticed a shadow of someone behind her and Mason, but couldn't see who it was. "Bonnie!" With all the strength he could he got up and used his vampire speed to make it to her but was too late. The shadow had already tossed Mason aside and had Bonnie in a headlock.

Bonnie was momentarily stunned as she stared up into Damon's light eyes and noticed that there was a look of fear and disbelief in them, causing her to worry. She glanced down at the arm draped around her and noticed it was a greenish brown one with rotting skin and smelled horrible. She gasped and struggled to look at the face of the thing that was holding her and froze when she looked up to see that it was Greta.

"Yeah...Klaus found out you killed his witch." Rebekah explained. "He was not happy about that. Good thing Gloria here can bring some people back from the dead."

"You _idiot_!" Lucy yelled as she face was still held into the ground. "You can't mess with nature like that! Do you know how dangerous it is to bring someone back? You know the spirits do not like that!" She was kicked roughly by Gloria, but that didn't shut her up. "You are gonna _pay_." she chuckled dryly, "You are gonna pay so _hard_."

"Be that as it may...I think we should do this _our_ way." Rebekah spat. "Damon and Stefan are coming with me. The wolf dies...and Lucy and Bonnie...well you guys will have so much fun with Greta and Gloria." She watched as Mason paled when she advanced toward him but didn't care. He was a non factor who needed to be gone.

"_No_!" Stefan yelled, shooting towards his ex quickly but stopped when she quickly turned around and shot her arm out into him.

"STEFAN!" Damon cried out as he watched the blonde rip out his little brother's heart and toss it to the side like it was trash. Soon he was on his feet and ready to attack her till a pain hit his head, but that didn't stop him. He crawled towards his bleeding brother with tears in his eyes, "Stefan? Stefan, no! You can't die on me you bastard! _Wake up_!" He watched the color drain from him face as his blood soaked the both of them. "Stefan...I can't lose you too."

"Bye!" Rebekah exclaimed as she looked down at the Salvatores. "He shoud've known better than trying to attack me. What a waste...me and him could have been perfect together again." She shrugged and turned to make her way towards Mason but that sharp pain hit her once again. "_Gloria,_ control the witch!" She cried out as she held her head and saw that Gloria was also in pain.

"I _am_!"

Bonnie's eyes darkened as she used all the strength in her to mess with both of their minds, ignoring the blood that began to pour out of her ears and nose. The grip Greta had on her was momentarily loosened and she took that opportunity to quickly throw her head backwards, headbutting the younger witch in the nose and throwing her back before running to pounce on the back of Rebekah.

"You evil bitch!" Bonnie screamed when both her and the Original fell to the ground. "I'm going to kill you!" She grabbed a handful of the blonde's hair and slammed her face hard into the concrete repeatedly till Rebekah quickly turned them over so that Bonnie was pinned beneath her.

"You think you can take me, little girl?" She screamed as blood gushed down her demonic face, some of the wounds beginning to heal. "I can snap your neck right now!" She was just about to till Mason quickly shot forward and tackled her to the ground too.

"You might want to reconsider that." He growled as his eyes began to turn yellow, "Full moon tonight."

Rebekah, Greta, and Gloria glanced up at the sky just in time to see a cloud moving out the way to reveal that there was indeed a full moon tonight.

* * *

><p>"Do you think Rebekah would disobey me?" Klaus asked as he stood over Elena's bleeding body. It was over an hour ago that his sister and Gloria left to make sure Stefan did as he said but he hasn't heard a word from them and he was getting bored stabbing Elena. The girl's cries were really annoying and he was pretty sure she would bleed out soon. Maybe he should start on torturing Caroline...<p>

"Of course she would. She's Rebekah." Elijah replied with a shrug.

Klaus growled and threw his knife against the wall, "Why doesn't anyone bloody listen to me? This world would be so great if everyone did as I say! Bring me the baby vamp!" He yelled as he looked over to Mrs. Lockwood. The woman paled but quickly ran to the small cell that held the others.

"Mom, no!" Tyler cried out when she opened the door and walked in to get the young blonde. "Mom, _please_!" He begged as she grabbed a sobbing Caroline. He quickly felt a sharp pain in his body but ignored it as he tried to go forward and grab Caroline but Anna quickly pushed him back against a wall. "Don't hurt her...take me...please...take me!" He closed his eyes at Caroline's cries but soon there was a loud scream that caused Anna to quickly release him.

"Mom?" He heard the vampire ask softly.

Tyler opened his eyes to see Alaric standing in the corner of the cell with a bloody stake in his hand and a dead Pearl on the floor. The older man was breathing heavily as Anna fell to the floor next to her mother and looked up at him in anger, "You killed my mother!" She screamed before turning demonic and attacking him.

"What's going on _now_?" Klaus asked angrily as he heard the loud noises coming from within the cell. He let out an annoyed sigh before making his way to where the others were, "I swear I should just kill you all..." He stopped in his tracks suddenly, "Brother?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there suppose to be a full moon tonight?"

"No...why?"

Klaus looked at the three dead bodies in the cell before looking over at Tyler who was now completely in werewolf form with blood all over his mouth. The werewolf growled at him before scrapping its claw slowly across the neck of Anna's open bite wound.

"Emily...you _bitch_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Shit just got real. Sorry for the long wait and I promise the next one will be longer but it seems like Klaus no longer has the upper hand : )**_


End file.
